Ripples Over The Moon
by QueenDeedee
Summary: Darkness consumes. Choices are fickle. It only takes one wound to change everything. A more traditional Nura Clan, a mostly youkai Rikuo, but an equally stubborn Yura. Sometimes things never change, sometime they change without us realising it at all.
1. Turning Wheels

ENTRY #1

_Turning Wheels_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_It was utterly impossible. Master Rihan had never looked as happy as he did when he announced that Lady Yamabuki was expecting. It was perplexing to all of us. Main house youkai know the story of Hagoromo-Gitsune's defeat after all. The cursed seemingly coming to an end… It raised so many questions. In the end no one really asked. No one in the Nura household could possibly remember their questions the next morning. The mansion got turned inside out that day. Truly one of the wildest parties. No one even knew how much lively the place would eventually become with Master Rikuo's arrival._

_\- Kubinashi_

* * *

Rihan stares unblinkingly with searching eyes. What answer could void space provide? He still does not know. However some part of him is hoping the answer will come to him long before his mind can push forth the question.

His mind is in an insistent turmoil. Thus, he's been unable to understand the words, incapable of processing the compound syllables that have come out of Yamabuki Otome's mouth. He must have heard wrong. The thing is that he's pretty sure he hasn't misheard…

That understanding plunges his mind into chaos.

Questions, phrases, outcomes, theories, fears; they all demand his conscious processing of them at once. Ruthlessly, they vie for his attention. To enhance his confusions, refusing to be ignored is the scene that has less than a few seconds from having played out.

The words uttered are bouncing and running circles through his mind, against his skull, behind his eyes, dizzying him from inside… Not giving him a break! Though they might as well have been in some ancient foreign language with Rihan's non-existent understanding of them.

_"I'm pregnant," _she has softly confessed, as if revealing him of a secret treasure that she has dreamed to obtain, which she has. Her voice has been barely above a whisper when she has spoken. Meticulously mindful to speak softly in order to not disturb the ethereal atmosphere the setting sun has bathed into the scene. Thinking that if this is a dream, she has no interest in waking up Rihan knows.

All the while his eyes couldn't quiet manage to focus comprehensibly on Otome's beaming face. Even in this circumstance, alone the two of them in the hall, steps away from the shallow water pond, their only company a rapidly chilling tea, with his mind probably broken beyond repair, he has time to wonder. Wonder as he has done millions of time before, because really, what deity has he gallantly pleased in order to have such a beautiful wife?

It may be her crimson eyes that usually reek of meekness and enigmas. They hold abundant mysteries, which Rihan is still uncovering every passing day. It can be the way her long midnight hair covers her, as if shielding her from the world. Making her unreachable, untouchable.

As if the long tresses provide a wall between the world and her own reality, a cocoon of impossibilities that only few ever discover. Though it can also be her voice, so charmingly sweet and small. Really, what is imperfect in his wife? She is _his _after all.

Tentatively, thoughts enter his mind. He marvels at the rare lack of composure currently being shown by his wife. Otome's face is commonly adorned with a tender smile. Rarely does grace fly out the metaphorical window, allowing her to not smile but give him a silly full-toothed grin.

Her face gets this look… Cheeks flushed, pulse high, while her midnight hair hangs around her face like a dark halo. It all adds up to leave Rihan breathless. And it has never been so marvelous to be without breath. That is his wife for him, making see things in so many different ways… When she looks his way, Otome smiles so openly, so unabashedly… nothing can compare.

Matching perfectly with the description of his thoughts is the Flower Youkai's current expression. While Rihan won't be caught dead admitting it, his heart does this weird thing whenever she gave him that look. And that look is the physical manifestation of his dreams. He makes her happy… nothing is greater than that.

In reality Rihan knows that there is nothing he loves or needs more in this world than seeing her happy. As happy as she is right now. He will do anything to do so everyday. Today's ecstasy, though, is unparalleled. And if what she says is true… How could she not fall into bliss? Her greatest dreams has come true!

In that moment, when Rihan knows she had lost all hope. When he fears she has decided to move on and free Rihan of the burden she thinks herself to be… Fortune has apparently smiled down on her! On both of them! Rihan's gaping mouth shows how surprised he is as well. Though shocked seems much more accurate.

"Are you sure?" He asks warily. For what has to be the sixtieth time. In his mind, he still cannot believe it. He has given up this particular dream so long ago. Always remembering when his parents had sat down and revealed to him of their curse. Of the vindictive reminder the evil his father had defeated left them. He had tried to shrug it off at first. Marrying Otome had made him realize all that he'd lost, all that _she_ is loosing because of the damn fox.

"Otome, you know about the curse… It is impossible, I… I cannot father a child…" He pleads, remorse and guilt sickening his words. He doesn't dare believe. Not to have it rip away. They have been together for almost three hundred years. There has not been a single false alarm. Nothing to give them the hope of even a possibility. Mischievously Rihan thinks to himself that it isn't for a lack of trying.

A traitorous voice reaches the conclusion that perhaps it isn't in fact his child. Rihan is quick to dismiss it. He won't sink that low. No matter how far fetched Otome's confession seems. The Flower Youkai wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't be this happy if it is to be somebody else's child.

She had been aware about the issue previous to the marriage. Rihan knows her and loves her enough to know the type of person she is. He has to trust that she loves him the same way she trusts him to love her. It reminds Rihan to the essence needed for Matoi. How could it not? When his love for her has inspired the technique? Total trust. Suddenly, she cut along his thought the same way his blade sliced through his enemy's fears.

"Apparently Yohime's trial and error worked. She must have done something right! It may just be a bit harder for us due to the circumstances, so it took some time!" She sounded so happy, so enthralled by the idea of carrying his child that it melted Rihan's heart like only she's able. The one thing he thought beyond his reach is at his fingertips. _Fatherhood._ And prideful youkai side is damn! Rihan will be lying if he says the thought doesn't make him giddy.

Suddenly, his wife looks frail, so fragile; more so than ever before. Otome has never been much of a warrior. Often preferring to tend the flowers and the home. Naturally, she spends her days teaching at a kindergarten and helping around.

Even though she's not quiet a pushover, she's certainly not a high level youkai. Maternity will only make her more vulnerable, and… So many things could go wrong! She can loose the baby! Or she can die giving birth… Or…

Rihan's mind goes from bliss to pandemonium faster than his subordinates can go from bloodthirsty warriors to harmless drunks. He feels himself being sucked in by all kinds of insecurities and possible outcomes. Some so ridiculous he is a bit put off and some so horrifying that he doesn't even dare discover their ending. In a moment, this entire baby dreaming seem much more complicated than it seem in all his fantasies.

Despite his age, he wonders to himself if he is really ready. The frightening possibility that his wife could be wrong and there is no baby at all… It is scarier than any enemy he's had to defeat before. Rihan knows that he loves that growing child more than his own life already. Accepting the fact that there is even the slim chance of it not existing, of it not surviving… is too daunting to contemplate. Absently, Rihan asks himself if Otome or himself will be ever able to move on from such a blow.

A grabbing of his face demands his attention. Pale hands are warm against his cheek. They bring him softly out of his worried mind, out of his fear. One look at her face washes his fear away. She's in bliss. A smile big enough to hurt adorns her rose tinted cheeks. Eyes twinkling in mirth but soft enough to let Rihan know, she knows too.

She is aware of all worrisome things this will entail. But she's ready and they will do their best, together. Her courage eases his worries, and in that moment he allows himself to breath. He allows himself to rejoice, to hold Otome close. So close that he fears, he may never let go. He smells her scent while imagining what it will be like to hug her when her belly starts to swell.

"I can't believe this. I just… Otome, I can't. So many times I had this phantom pain, this masochist wondering of the one thing I would never know, and as always you give more than I can ever repay." At this, he smirks. Gaze shining with his default amusement. All his previous preoccupations are no longer primordial. Only the fuzzy happiness remain and the excitement for the coming partying. One cannot forget the party.

"You are amazing, Otome. I love you." It would have been a sin to not kiss her right there. She just looked… she just gives him the look. Rihan knows he's too in love with this woman. So set on her happiness is he, that the world could burn away and he will be holding the matches if she is to desire.

There never would be quiet the same glint of happiness in her eyes, not until seven months later. And it is then, kissing her as the sunset slips away that Rihan feels content sink into his muscles, slither along into his veins and joined the calcium in his bones.

When the sun disappears, his human guise falls away and still he kisses her. What is time when he has love? What is night or day when she is there? Irrationality has never been so sweet. And never before has he been able to feel so complete. Not when he is made up of halves.

The moment is subsequently broken by the arrival of the King of Mischief himself. None other than Rihan's father, Nurarihyon, has made his appearance. Silently stepping into the scene with his meikyoushisui. His golden eyes are full of riddles and full of questions. They are a paler gold than Rihan's, Nurarihyon's much more honey like. They are the only remnants from his days as a youkai, a characteristic that hasn't faded like his physique has.

He allows for his coat of fear to wash away, expecting a sudden turning from his son. Right now, the same eyes crinkle in laughter as Rihan continues to devour his wife. Not a care in the world regarding his father's presence. If Rihan is even aware of his presence, that is, Nurarihyon thinks with a chuckle. Bored with the scene, the Supreme Commander of youkai decides to cough. Loudly.

"Aren't you two aware that my house has plenty of rooms? You should find yourself one" He fakes surprise as he turns around towards the shogi doors. "Oh but isn't this the door to your room, Rihan? Couldn't you walk a few steps before eating alive poor Otome?"

And only then, forcibly interrupted, does a satisfied Rihan and a blushing Otome end their session. Neither of them look as terribly embarrass as they should. Nurarihyon sighs. Remembering the times in which he had teased this particular pair of newly weds. Time has steeled them against his insinuations it seems.

"Hey, Dad." The younger Nura says calmly, a slight panting underlining his voice. His hands are firmly set around Otome's waist. Head tilted down to stare his father in the eye. Daring and arrogant, oh Nurarihyon has raised him well all right.

"Supreme Commander" Otome acknowledges with a curt bow. A salutation made to shows off her impressive kimono. It is white underneath all layers, though the overlay is a pale pink with red kerrias at the hems. The soft colors contrasted greatly with her black hair and matched perfectly with the red of her eyes. She looks strong and lady like, as the Lady of the house should. She is Lady Nura after all, the matriarch of the greatest Youkai Yakuza Clan.

Rihan on the other hand only wore his usual green and stripped yukata. The lower half of his hair tied. He is casual and cocky. Showing he's not one to upheld traditions and has distinct dislike for protocol. Although not quiet the rule abider, Nurarihyon had been much more dramatic in his own time.

He upheld dressing codes and forbid the use of western clothing to members of the Nura Clan. It was his own way to rebel against the occidentalization that had befallen Japan after the fall of Tokugawa. (Decidedly ignoring his hand in helping Tokugawa fall). In his younger days Nurarihyon was seen sporting colorful haoris of different textures but never amiss was his fox scarf. His son is much more practical. Preferring only the tradition cloth with no accessory what so ever.

"You have no need to do that Otome." The old man chides. Secretly pleased at such admiration. What an educated daughter he has! He never gets bored of her immaculate manners, if only Rihan was to learn a thing or two from her…!

"So have you told me, Supreme Commander." The Flower Youkai says with a smile. Nurarihyon has vaguely attempted to make her loose all traditional etiquette with him but it has been for naught.

"Father." Rihan says enigmatically. A smirk slowly appears on his face. "Otome is pregnant." The old man promptly almost falls, but he managed to catch himself in time. He has to be kidding! Rihan? A father? He couldn't be that old! Forget that! It is impossible!

"She's what?" He repeats, faux calm coating his words. In truth, the Lord of Pandemonium is trying no to shake. Did Rihan just say what he thinks he said? He hasn't been so baffled in four hundred years! Not since laying eyes on Yohime, or when she delivered the news of Rihan's coming arrival.

"Pregnant, my Lord. I am expecting a child." Otome says happily. Although she usually does not join in teasing the former Nura Commander this opportunity is too good to pass up. Nurarihyon's eyes went wide as a very uncool expression took over his features.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" The rest of the household will come to share his feelings.

* * *

Kilometers away from the Nura Headquarters, in the Youkai Capital another woman rubs her own flat belly. It doesn't show now since the woman still sports her usual graceful figure, but Keikain Nadeshiko is expecting her second child. She is a small woman with a lithe frame. Her long black hair is tied stiffly in a high ponytail that reaches her lower back in a typical eastern fashion.

Despite a traditional Japanese appearance, Nadeshiko's eyes break that line of thought. Coupled with sharp features and the pinkish skin is a set of ice colored eyes. They are a really clear blue. No one has been able to identify the origins for them. They are pretty enough so that not many complain.

Sadly her first son was born with his father's visage, with soft hollow features and black hair and eyes. Japanese down to his teeth. Although a distinct lack of baby fat causes Ryuuji to look older than he is. Usually, boy and man look nothing alike despite sharing a face. Something that not many people understand. It is so because Ryuuji has his expression constantly twisted into a scowl while his father is all smiles.

It is a defense mechanism, his mother knows. He doesn't wish to be read. And the fact her son is smitten with the trickiest of onmyouji's techniques: deception. He is all about tricks under tricks, traps over traps and lies inside lies. But for his expert of a mother, who could by now decipher the feelings of a wall, no scowl could fool her. In the years to come, when Ryuuji's deception technique is refined he will still be unable to fool his mother. A fact that will remain with him for life.

Nadeshiko is hoping her future daughter will inherit them though. Her eyes, that is. Because she wants her daughter to look like her, and not Natsume. For the baby _is _a girl. Everyone in the family is wishing for a boy. Contradictory, her maternal instincts have declare her a girl already. When ask she could only say the truth. It is a matter of intuition.

A soft smile settles on her face as she remembers her father's expression towards her believes. Hidemoto 27th hasn't been as thrilled at the idea of a girl as his daughter has. The main house is in need of an heir. Boys do better, according to… boys. Nadeshiko lets a chuckle escape her. Loving how the sound blends into the wind.

She is so happy. She has so many things she wants to do. She wants to see her daughter get marry. (Though that's a bit far away.) Wants to see her graduate. Teach her to drive. Give her advice. Take her the first day to school. Put her down for the night. Show her to Ryuuji for the first time. She wants to see her and Natsume play together. To get that feeling of… She couldn't explain it. It is just so comforting. It may very well be love or happiness. But whatever it is… it is amazing.

Nadeshiko sometimes can't believe how lucky she is. So many people wishing for love, for happiness, for family, for kids… And she has everything she could ever want. An amazing husband. Two kids – kind of. An extensive and loving family that cares for her. The world couldn't get better. As she thinks, she has the feeling that her baby may prove her wrong. With the little girl perhaps life will get even better.

Her hands fly to her stomach. Caressing and feeling, despite its impossibility she is dying for the baby to give a kick. It is too soon though. The news is recent. Recent enough so that Natsume has yet to know. He had left for a scouting mission a few weeks ago. Her dear husband is due to return today. Nadeshiko is giddy with excitement.

After her first born – a beautiful if taciturn boy – Natsume and her have been eager for another one. They have discovered there isn't quiet a joy like parenthood. There is something truly magical in seeing a child and realizing that, somehow, you had a hand in creating that. Children truly are an incarnation of love.

Though, Nadeshiko sweat dropped, with little Ryuuji's demeanor, some might disagree. Her husband, despite loving his child, is one of them. Slyly, she is hoping to use her pregnancy to keep him a bit more settled the coming months. Her husband is nothing if not dedicated. To his family, to his wife, to his kid and unfortunately, to his job.

Now, some men are lawyers or bankers. Nope. Such isn't Nadeshiko's luck. Her husband is nothing else but an exorcist. A real-life, annoyingly talented onmyouji. His job consists of endless patrolling, and house visits to affected victims. In some cases, like this one, the new recruits are taken to the field for the first time.

Natsume, as one of the head onmyouji has the responsibility to accompany the group in case anything was to happen. Though in present time it isn't as dangerous being an onmyouji as it had been two hundred years ago. It still keeps him away from home more than Nadeshiko likes.

In theory the young woman is an onmyouji as well. It is for nothing else than her last name. The Keikain are the most ancient and renown house of exorcists in Kyoto. If she dare say it, in the whole of Japan. Yet, despite her position as direct main house heir. Nadeshiko had back out of the family business years ago.

Just her luck that she would fall in love with an onmyouji anyways. Her oldest son is well underway in his studies. He was quick to decide that he wants to kill demons as job. A traitorous part of her is proud at his progress. Many call Ryuuji a prodigy despite his age.

Uncalled for, a dark shadow crept up her face. She is worried, though more like terrified, about the curse. She doesn't want to tell Ryuuji that he's fated to die. More so, she doesn't _want_ him to die. It scares her. It just isn't a bone chilling, heart stopping feeling. Guiltily, Nadeshiko has resigned herself to the fact her male children will most likely die. And how the hell does one get accustomed to that fact?

Now, having Ryuuji in her life. Old feelings resurface and choke her. The fears have yet to crush the walls she had built long ago, but she isn't too confident as to how well they will hold. Ryuuji is the best son anyone could ask for. As long as she keeps hope and fear away. Then maybe her heart can take on the future. How wrong she is.

The somber thought aside, Nadeshiko allows her mind to wander to the future. She and Natsume will raise another child. Maybe this one won't have to be an exorcist! Inside she knows it is most likely impossible. Hopefully, her daughter won't want to become an onmyouji… Suddenly and for no reason, Nadeshiko felt as if the universe is laughing at her. She feels ridiculous; as if part of some cosmical joke she doesn't know about yet.

She turns while aughing, face against the coming winds. The air currents are making an excellent job on disrupting her black tresses and it is annoying. Clear blew eyes observe lovingly the gardens. They haven't changed from the times in which she was a girl.

The same maze of flowers, where she scrapped her knees so long ago. The same elegant seals that have protected her – which warned about the barriers around the house – continued to do the job now. The bench in which she and Natsume had sat ten years younger remained untouched. Where the future couple spend talking away the nights on the days in which she had sneaked him into the property. Months before her family even knew they were dating.

The same bushes and grass in which baby Ryuuji has cuddled and hide within in the rare moments when he allows himself to be a child. At five, her son is unnaturally mature. Sometimes it worries her, she thought. Taking a hand to cover her eyes from the sun's unforgiving glare. Distracted she realizes that it won't be long until sundown starts… It will be perilous to stay outside. Even with all the barriers in place. One doesn't need to tempt fate.

With sundown also comes one fact. Natsume has to be arriving. Giddy and eager Nadeshiko imagines her husband's reaction to the news. She knows he will be happy. Nadeshiko still remembers his gob smacked expression from when she has announced the conception of Ryuuji. She sure hopes his group isn't delay. It will murder her excitement to wait another day.

Today. Today they continue to build their family. It will probably be their last child. The Keikain are an extensive clan. With the new addition, there will already be two direct descendants and heirs from the main line. Small number of children is advice in order to maintain position struggles to a minimum.

Jealousy is hard to counter and much too easy to spread. If there are too many protest at the time of succession, there is the risk of the Keikain succumbing to inside forces. That won't do.

Gently, Nadeshiko brings her hands to her womb. Caressing the baby inside. Her baby girl will be amazing. The black haired woman feels it. Her child is destined for great things. She isn't sure if that meant as an exorcist though. But of one thing she is sure. The little princess will grow up very loved. Nadeshiko will make sure of it.

"You know sweetie? I am dying for you to meet this world." Nadeshiko says aloud. For some reason she doesn't feel silly at all. "You will love this family. You have such a courageous dad, and a protective brother. No one will give you advice like your grandpa, and no one will love you as I do." She continues, hands settling once again.

"I want to see you. To hold you. To tell you how beautiful and small you are. I want to see your dad carrying you around. To see Natsume look like an everyday dad instead of the fearsome onmyouji. Something that only ever happens when he's changing diapers! Unfortunately, Ryuuji hasn't needed those for a while now." She says.

"We'll take care of you, my darling. Until one day you will have to take care of us." Eventually, she and Natsume planned to forego the expansive city for a small house in a nearby rural area. It will be their private piece of paradise.

At the time of leaving, Natsume has promised to resign his job. In the countryside they will not need much money. A small sealing here and there will pay the bills. Their children are welcome, though Nadeshiko pictures them as onmyouji by then.

She snaps her gaze to the far horizon. The sun is halfway gone! Where is her time going lately? Has she been that out of it? Suddenly, she felt her stomach sink. Nadeshiko can't control the desire to cry in agony. What is this tortuous feeling? A warning? Chills crawl along her arms and legs. She can't control the waves of panic that curse violently through her.

Is it an ayakashi? She has never felt such fear. One of her hands goes to her tummy, mannerism protective. And while she sinks to her knees, panic pulsating through her… As quickly and sudden as the bad omen has come it suddenly is no more. No pain. No panic.

"What…?" Nadeshiko asks, feeling faint. Is she going to pass out? She should fall backwards…

"Lady Keikain." Another voice calls out. The cry sounds winded, bordering on exerted. It is one of the new recruits. Nadeshiko can tell by his pastel blue outfit that he is still stuck doing chores and taking messages. He is running towards her. Apparently, he has been searching for the Keikain's heir for a while now. If his panting breathes are any indication. His voice brings her out of the episode. No lingering feelings or faintness remains. Suddenly the scene is dream like in her mind. Had it really happened? Hadn't she been on her knees just now?

"Lady Keikain" He says, much calmer. He is stressed, that much is obvious. What is it with this guy? What could be making him so upset? "News on your husband has arrived." He says stoically. Monotonously, he frowns.

This guy has a talent, who could look expressionless while frowning? But the look seems as if the following sentence brought within him great displeasure. The memory, which feels older than it should, comes to mind, of that paralyzing fear that has descended upon her. Has something happened? Nadeshiko worries.

"Has he arrived yet?" She sounds hopeful, but her chest is hollow. The onmyouji shakes his head. "Don't tell me he is delayed! Argh. That man! He's going to get it! I tell you… I'll be… mad?" Momentarily ire has overtaken any fears. Natsume had promised that he will be on time. She has things to tell him dammit! And she misses him.

Nadeshiko is routinely entering the nonsensical rambling that is characteristic to this situation, when she notices the onmyouji somber expression. These guys are usually a bit too eager to please. This one is… too serious. He seems upset.

"Where is my husband?" The question comes more forcefully that she intends. She will look really stupid if she is panicking for nothing. Nadeshiko hopes fervently she is just overreacting. Images and unrequited fears are bumbling along, screaming their horrors with all their lungs inside of her. Deafening levels of panic are display on the forefront of her mind. In the calmer, saner parts there is just an overwhelming sadness. She knows. But she has to confirm it.

"Onmyouji, where is Natsume?" She asks miserably. Voice clogged in worry, words empty in knowledge. She has already figure it out. She feels like a criminal sentenced to death row. Already dead on the inside, silently awaiting the finishing touches of the guillotine.

"Lord Natsume was ambushed on his way back to the Main House." The onmyouji relents. And so, her personal guillotine falls. In one deadly swoosh of mortality. Severing her from her dreams, from her happiness and from her husband. The kid's voice is sympathetic, but all Nadeshiko felt is the iciness of his words. Like a freezing hand is squeezing her heart in a merciless grip. Suddenly, she isn't breathing.

"Reinforcements were… too late. The threat has been eliminated, but Lord Natsume has been killed in battle." This time. Keikain Nadeshiko does faint. Thankfully, she fell on her back.

She is carrying the remnants of her husband; her kids are all she has left of him. Like a reminder that is a sign of masochism but brought forth an unearthly pleasure. The woman's last thoughts are that all her precious dreams have ended and died. There won't be a future as bright as before. She is a widow, and that is one chilling thought. Her poor Yura… Her poor Yura will live without a father…

…Since when has she named the baby Yura?

* * *

**This has been edited as of 28/02/15.**

**I am looking for someone to help me with the summary of this story, if you have any interest please PM me. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Of Evil Seeds

ENTRY #2

_Dangerous Seeds_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_The School Incident? Yeah, I remember. One day Young Master arrived, the Second in tow, and refused to attend classes anymore. After leading us into glorious battle, and after what happened with that girl… He became a bit quieter and the whole house got into a mood. I think… It all started that day, the day we stopped seeing his human form._

_\- Kejouro_

* * *

"Master Rikuo! Master Rikuo! Maste-Ahhhhhhh!" The soft calling for the resident devil came to an abrupt stop. Transforming into a surprise scream as a trap suddenly strikes the golden-eyed girl. Her long black and blue tresses and snow-white skin betrays her identity as the Nura's House resident Yuki Onna. Otherwise known as Tsurara.

The prank, because it is in fact a childish trick instead of an enemy attack, fulfills its purpose. Leaving the girl hanging precariously from a random branch. It belongs to one of the many cherry trees from around, planted in order to beautify the Main House's gardens.

She should have seen this coming, the Yuki Onna thinks to herself. All the while, asking the heavens to please make her stop spinning. While her hands scramble to save her modesty, which is, currently, being expose by her kimono. An exited laugh pulls her focus, forcing her thoughts away from her predicament. It is unpreocupied and happy. A rich young sound. A part of Tsurara reproaches herself for liking it.

Really, nothing made her happier than to see Rikuo smile, but the Young Master is laughing at her for Nurarihyon's sake! With so many thoughts and sounds, Tsurara is starting to feel dizzy. And at that moment when she is about to cry out again, the rope stills. Yuki Onna ends up face to face with the culprit of her current situation. Conveniently, the same boy she has been searching for.

Rikuo's face is naturally mischievous. Expression stoic but eyes alight in mirth. At nine, he is already growing into his predecessor's footsteps, only the ones specializing in causing and distributing chaos and mayhem. How does he accomplish this? Pranking; and lots of it. His favorite target? None other than his gentle caretaker. Unfortunately for Tsurara, there is nothing Rikuo enjoys quiet as much as a good prank.

"You fell for it again Yuki Onna!" Rikuo states proudly. His infuriating smirk will become as idiosyncratic as his father's closed eye or his grandfather's fox skin. Because of the way it easily settles on his face. Despite the sun peeking along the horizon coyly. The Nura's Young Master holds his normal form. He truly is a carbon copy of the Nura Clan's leaders. With hair protruding from his head in the same dramatic fashion. Tied at the end in a way that reminds many of the Nura's early days. The biggest different though is the coloring. The young youkai's head is white on top and black under it. It creates an ironic contrast of light and shadow.

The ten-year-old own eyes are slightly too big for his head. Orbs the color of blood. They look hypnotically alluring as they clash starkly against his pale skin. The same ways they look in his mother's own face. Rikuo's youkai form shows, despite his age, that he will follow Nurarihyon's footsteps. Easily, he'll turn into quiet the heartbreaker.

Still, as magnificent as it is, this side will be soon disappearing soon, physically at least. After all, morning will be arriving in minutes. Once the sun is high enough. Its ray will pull out another side of her master. His other side will emerge; the softer side, the human side, the weaker side. The one that she knows needs more protecting.

"Master, you will be late for school! And you still haven't has breakfast." The Yuki Onna scolds tiredly. This happens every morning or most mornings at least. The snow girl will look for him. Or go to sleep. Or have breakfast, and eventually something or other will attack/surprise/scare her from out of nowhere. She is proud at how well she is handling this situation. All things consider.

Yuki Onna is hanging by her left calf. The snow woman does not miss that this time the rope isn't painful and it seems to be made of some kind of thick soft rubber. _Ah,_ she thinks, _he does feel guilty about last time. _Her face softens. Quickly she changes her expression to one of uninterested disapproval. Not allowing for the younger youkai to get even the hint of a reaction.

"I must be the only youkai that goes to school," He grumbles childishly, all amusement gone. Master Rikuo doesn't so much as despise school as finds the fact he is made to attend an affront to his pride. It means his position as heir is in doubt. Something his grandfather completely agrees upon. If Rikuo is going to be the Supreme Commander, then he has no need for either college or schooling.

The fact he is made to go means that the clan may not name him Third. No matter how little he talks about it, the Yuki Onna knows him enough to figure it out. She also knows that the Master is the Third Heir without a doubt, but that Master Rihan needs for him to accept his human side. Something the Young Master is struggling with. Seeing as he considers Day Rikuo useless. Though Yuki Onna can see why.

His human form is unable to defend himself, not even against other humans. Against ayakashi? Not in a million years. Master Rihan never tries to hide how this family works. Before nice people, the Nura Clan is Yakuza Organization. Master Rikuo doesn't disapprove. How can he, when he has been raise this way? This means he has a sure grasp on the danger it brings along. And that he especially, is in a perilous position.

His shield in all of this is his own strength. His own worth as an ayakashi keeps people from attempting to kidnap him. Strength he is force to loose for a minimum of six hours everyday… It bothers him. Secretly, Yuki Onna thinks Young Master is scared.

She thinks he worries that he may just die one day due to his human side. Or that maybe, he'll let someone die because he will be unable to protect them… Still, accepting himself is the road to maintaining balance. To find strength in his weakness will prove him an adult. And he won't be clan heir until he does. Yuki Onna knows that much at least.

"Remember that one part of Young Master is human. That part deserves a chance to meet humans, to learn from humans, to be human." The Yuki Onna intones gently. Knowing she is walking in thin ice when it came to this topic. Underneath that thin layer, lays a freezing ocean of issues with repercussions that can end the clan. Yuki Onna is an expert when it comes to cold though.

Master Rikuo is sometimes too jaded for his age. And she doesn't want to accidentally cause more harm than good. No one is really comfortable discussing this topic. Although, everyone has a few things to say when it comes to the master's softer side. Words are two powerful. _One single sentence_ can be misinterpreted too easily.

"Pfttt. I'm barely human!" He says. Voice unreadable. Still, a childish frown mars his face. As simple as that, he begins to change. His long hair shortens and becomes completely black. His red eyes turn darker and darker until they too, wear the color of the abyss. They seem even bigger now in the rounder face. His size becomes smaller. Making his green kimono to sag around his shoulders and slide along the floor. A barely there smiled settles on his face. It isn't a smirk and that is a huge difference. It means she isn't quiet talking to the same person as before.

"Your body seems to disagree, Master." The snow girl giggles. For a moment forgetting that she is still hanging from a tree. When one hand reaches to her face in order to contain her giggles. Her kimono reveals the unmentionables for all to see once again. Quick hands race to cover everything. A soft sigh escapes her lips. "Even if you deny it, Master, it is true." She says regardless.

"Mouuu… Yuki Onna! I know. You don't have to rub it in…" Moments like this are the ones in which Rikuo truly seems like two different people. The younger looking master is full out pouting. His face is sporting a softer frown than before, fuller with boyish fat. Giving the impression that he isn't really displeased at all. All features enhance his currently puffed out cheeks. They are flushed in disagreement against his tan skin. He looks adorable. And Yuki Onna can't help but smile. It is hilarious and too cute to be legal.

"How Cute!" Tsurara screams. She sees as her master's already pink cheeks turn red. However, a part of her cannot help but worry about the weird glint adorning the Young Master's eyes. He isn't planning another prank is he? That wouldn't do…! So many scares in one day can't possibly be good for her health.

"I think I'm late for school. Better go change" He says hollowly. Sounding mechanical, almost robot-like. His face struggles to remain impassive. Even when it is clear he is trying hard not to smile.

"You're right!" The Yuki Onna realizes, horrified. She has wasted too much time! "Put me down and I'll help you. You still need to bath and have breakfast. Oh! I wonder if Kejouro is done with your lunch…" Her words haven't finish leaving her mouth by the time her master is long gone. …So that is what the weird glint is about.

Despite being painfully aware that she is ditch as playback, the snow girl can't help but scream and thrashes in frustration. "Master? Master! MASTER! You cannot do this! Master!" And so the Yuki Onna cries in outrage. It will be an hour until someone finally finds. her.

* * *

In Rikuo's mind it is simple. There is only one reason he agrees to go to school. It is not because his parents tell him to! Oh no! He is already an evil youkai! Nobody can order him to do anything! Except maybe Grandpa… and Dad… and sometimes Mom (but that's when she gets really scary!)… And maybe sometimes the guards…

Anyways! That is not the point. What future Master of Youkai will let himself be order around? He wants to go to school (most of the time at least). Since he wants to, then it is logical for him to be quietly attending primary school. He is a grown up, so obviously he has his reasons, he just doesn't share them. At all.

Well, in this case it is singular; there is only one reason. And that reason is pouting really cutely at him right now. The sole reason is his classmate and best friend, Ienaga Kana. She has been in his homeroom since kindergarten. And Rikuo has liked her since the moment she entered the room.

Her soft brown hair is tied into a side half-ponytail. Her equally brown eyes are gazing tenderly at him, although maybe they are more angry than tender. The young heir is pretty sure his classmate is lecturing him on almost missing the bus or trying to at least. Really the Nura does not care. He can catch the next bus and still be on time. He just takes this one in order to be with Kana.

This short ride to school is the only time they can be alone just the two of them. Since most of his class takes the afternoon bus together. Rikuo doesn't mind missing half an hour of extra sleep to see her. So it is perfectly fine. He is just hoping no member of his family finds out the reason he gets early to school! The teasing would be unbearable.

Rikuo's mind is distracted by his crush's current visage. Kana sure is cute. The pouting and frowning while talking only makes her seem even girlier. More princess-like, and Rikuo is his savior, obviously. But seeing her continue her tirade, the Nura does his best to look chastise.

Although he sure hopes he is right about the whole lecture thing. Otherwise, his expression makes no sense whatsoever. More importantly, Kana is really cute! Rikuo decides that one day, he and Kana will marry. At this thought, even the future Supreme Commander of all Youkai and Lord of Pandemonium cannot help but blush.

_**Pathetic. We should just kidnap her and leave it at that. **_Another voice cuts in. It is Rikuo's normal form, the youkai one. He has feelings for Kana. They have bled into him through his human heart. Still, they hold very different seduction techniques. Night Rikuo believes more on Grandpa's methods. To kidnap the girl in question and hope for the best.

_We can't do that! She'll hate me. _His other self more than disagrees. Kana won't marry them. She's just a little kid, in youkai years Rikuo is around fifteen human years, but has lived only ten. He will be an adult by thirteen. Kana won't be an adult until she is eighteen. Those are lots of years in between with all the complications that come with being a youkai, in Rikuo's mind at least.

_**Hate can be solved by time. **_His counterpart reminds. Clearly thinking of his grandfather's tale. It is hard to forget such an epic love story, even when his grandma hadn't exactly hated his grandpa. The fact they met and married in less than four days and still manage to make things work out is mind-boggling. Nurarihyon turned out to be a pretty lucky bastard, in a good sense obviously.

_She doesn't have forever… _Day Rikuo pitifully replies. He's running out of arguments. They both know it. Really, to a youkai there isn't much reason to not just take what you want. All details can be dealt with later. The thing is, that the human part is scared. Scared of rejection, of consequences, of details. Bullied into inaction by too many unimportant things.

Why can't he understand that such matters have not right to rule him? Fear should know its place. But Human Rikuo doesn't have the spine to put force it where it belongs. Fear is a weapon, an essence. He causes fear. He controls it. Truly that's the reason they can't get along. The human Rikuo lacks guts to grab the whip of fear and use it.

_**Neither do we.**_ The voice says wistfully before completely disappearing. Night Rikuo can't usually intervene in Day Rikuo's affairs. But he is feeling reckless today. The youkai side is tired of this stupid six hours of school. If it were up to him he would kidnap Kana and never go back to that classroom ever again. Still, his father has a good reason. Darkly, the fading youkai thinks, _**he better**_**.**

As the demonic presence whispers away Rikuo takes a decision. He has been struggling with it for a few days now, but he knows the truth now. He wants to marry Kana right? Right. So he has to make sure Kana wants to marry him no matter what his counterpart says. For Kana to make a decision she first needs to know how Rikuo feels. Therefore, Rikuo has to tell her. He has to… _confess. _

His stomach flips, the conversation with his night self has finally soaked him in the courage he needs. Today he will conquer her heart! Today, before leaving for the bus together he will make her see just how cool he is. Immediately, she will fall in love with him. Rikuo gives himself some pats in the back for his plan. So sure on his success that his mind freely wonders what will happen when he brings her home.

Nobody really knew that he likes Kana. Rikuo is slightly afraid for her because she is human. And humans are pretty weak. Some part of him still doesn't understand how he holds feelings for such an inferior creature. At first, his human part instantly loved her. She's cute, and loveable, and friendly. A really nice person overall.

His youkai nature had been slightly harder to convince. After all, being too nice or too feminine or too naive might as well be synonyms to "dead and gone". Even his grandfather admits it. The only reason he has not died from creating his Night Parade is because he has become invincible, like Rikuo's father had. Otherwise the pressure of taking care of so many small youkai will have surely killed them.

His sub commanders are obviously really necessary in order to kill the balance. Right up there in importance dwell the clan heads as well. Only the strong have the option to be merciful. So if you are strong you have the duty to be merciful, because not everybody can do it.

As the days pass and he gets to know her. Kana's demeanor reminds Rikuo of how his grandpa describes his grandmother Yohime. She had been human and passed away centuries before his birth. His grandpa describes her as immensely beautiful, infinitely kind, and especially soft spoken. Kana has all this qualities!

She isn't a fighter by any chance, so that meant she is a healer. She is really pretty, most likely the prettiest person in the whole class (which in his mind is kind of like the whole world). And the brunette is sufficiently soft spoken. She has enough of a temper to lightly scold him when he does something wrong. That means (according to his dad on his mother's rarely seen temper) that she will be an amazing wife. For Rikuo, this all comes down to the fact Kana is officially perfect. She's a mixture of all the qualities of both his mom and grandma. He will marry her, of that he is sure.

There is the issue that Kana is kind of like a scaredy cat. Maybe she isn't willing to marry a youkai. Rikuo doesn't know if she will like his other side as well, but in his mind his other side is impossible not to like. It is the cool side, the suave side, and the strong side. How come Kana will like this meek attitude and not the other one?

His mother has tried explaining that ayakashi are guilty of a nasty reputation. Humans, seeing as they have short lifespan, don't have the capacity to see things their way. They cannot decipher how things aren't really as serious as they think them to be sometimes. And they are usually guilty of sorely miscalculating the importance of things in life. Money over family, death over life, religion over attitude, war over peace and it can go on. In his mind it has kind of being summarized to humans being stupid.

Then again, where does that leave his grandma? His grandma had been awesome. According to the tales that most youkai are eager to share. Having won the respect and love of the clan she couldn't have being stupid. And she had been magical, even more so than his dad. His grandma could heal the incurable, like Hagoromo-Gitsune's curse. That meant that all humans aren't stupid, just most of them.

His father dislikes the comment. Rikuo would lie if he says the disappointment in his eyes hadn't stung. But even with that he has holds on to the belief. Most humans are stupid. The same way most youkai are nuts. It only means that he will not give away his respect easily. Living beings will have to earn it, especially his human side. Kana is definitely not stupid though.

Speaking of Kana, is she really lecturing him still? How many things can she even say about the same topic? This leaves Rikuo wondering if she is talking about him being late. When he starts to pay attention things like "late", "punctual", and "worried" are being utter so that means he's safe. Probably. You never know with girls.

"… Okay, Rikuo?" she suddenly asks and Rikuo is pull out of his musings by her question. As he nods and promises, he has the idle thought that he might have just agree to sell his soul. And he wouldn't even know. Another part of him acknowledges that, most probably, he wouldn't even care.

* * *

Today they have class presentation. Which to Rikuo only means one thing: no class. No note taking or faking to pay attention. Only sitting on the floor and listening to the joking and teasing that goes on to distract the person speaking. Though the first to present today is Rikuo's least favorite person.

"Hello Teacher and intrepid classmates! My topic to discuss today will be…" The one speaking is Kiyotsugu. He is one of Rikuo's annoying classmates. And while Rikuo has an issue with humans in general, his dislike for this particular human breaks barriers. The spoiled brat is the tallest among them. Towering over Rikuo by a full head. He seems a bit older due to that and his black hair (though not as black as Rikuo's) and grey eyes.

He has pause in the middle of the sentence. Maybe he does so in hopes of bringing dramatics to the scene. Something that is unnecessary in a classroom of twenty ten-year-olds. Rikuo does not like Kiyo. The human is mean and cocky; it makes the youkai's blood boil. More so, because he cannot back up most of his far fetched claims.

"Youkai!" He finally announces. Many in the class gasp. Some scared (girls) and others exited (boys). _Maybe I don't utterly dislike him anymore, _Rikuo thinks. Really anyone who understands the awesomeness of youkai deserves at least Rikuo's full tolerance. Maybe he and Kiyo can exchange pointers on youkai! Maybe he will like them as much as he does and they will become friends! A human friend is bound to please his father. Maybe he will learn the thing his father wants him to. The young youkai is exited.

Many people in his class fear ayakashi. Perhaps, this presentation will open up their eyes. They should be afraid (youkai do have to get their fear from somewhere), but they don't need to fear for their lives. Not in Ukiyoe with Rikuo's Dad protecting them. Even if he doesn't quiet like humans, Rikuo will still protect them as well… most of the time. Those are the only thoughts he can entertain before the explanation starts. And all his hopes are crushed on the floor.

Darkly, Rikuo curses his human heart for the hope it has planted within him. A wishful thinking that maybe a human could look past the shadows in order to see the youkai's own light. How had he even thought that it could be Kiyotsugu from all people? Hope was irrational like that.

Rikuo promises himself to never again fall prey to it. No longer would he be hold in its poisonous clutches. That stupid boy has trampled all over his wishes, proving to be nothing more than a very self-centered idiot! An egotistic human like all others. Kiyo has no idea what he is talking about!

He has called his friends child killers, night terrors, nightmares personified! He called his mother a demon out to kill pregnant woman! As if that weren't enough she supposedly did it in order to eat their child! He said that Yuki Onna preys upon mountain climbers, in order to freeze them till death. And following up on their torture, Tsurara would then break their fingers one by one!

Kiyo said youkai life is a punishment for the rogue monk Aotabo, in face of his aggression and bloodlust during life. That Kurotabo is merely born from a bloody tale meant to scare children! He grabbed all youkai and explained them in the worst possible light! Inventing things for making them seem evil. All of this, as if those same youkai haven't protected Ukiyoe for centuries!

Rikuo can feel his vision going red, and unseen to the humans; ethereal smoke is washing over the classroom. Most of them feel a chill. When Kiyo reaches the Nurarihyon, Rikuo isn't sure he can dare to hear him anymore. If he badmouths his father, Rikuo is bound to snap.

He feels hurt and betrayed. Is this all his existence will ever mean to humans? A monster? A devil child? A thing to be fear and that's it? Is being a biased bigoted being all there is to humanity? Where is their tolerance? Their acceptance? The kindness and lovableness that is said resides in the human heart? What is he going to learn from this people that youkai do not have? To hate youkai? No! Rikuo will not let prejudiced cowards tell him who to be! And he sure as hell will not stand by while they speak a single word out of place about his family!

"You're wrong!" He says, standing up. Panting from all the pent up emotions. He fears he might just loose control. But apparently his Night Form is keeping himself at bay strongly. Knowing that both of them cannot afford to loose their heads right now. Day Rikuo has never being more thankful.

"You're mistaken, Kiyotsugu! Youkai aren't evil! Not all the time at least! They can be a little weird sometimes and they suck at doing chores, but they aren't the monsters you keep talking about! I know because I live with youkai! They are funny and really cool! In fact my dad is the commander of all youkai! And he protects humans too, and my grandpa married a human! So, youkai can't be evil!"

The whole class is staring at him. Many are shocked. Others seem slightly scared. Most of them are outright laughing at him! They do not believe him! His classmates think Rikuo is a joke! For the first time, he entertains the thought of transforming. He really does. If only, because he has never wished to scare anybody so much in his life. To inspire fear and cause mayhem, to see them open their eyes so wide that they may roll out of their sockets. To make them regret every word they say. But when he readies himself to let go of control, his body remains.

_**We cannot. **_Night Rikuo says softly. Pride coating his words, a slight smirk can be heard on his voice.

_What is so funny? _Day Rikuo thinks desperately. _They are laughing at us!_

_**They are humans. **_The youkai says.

_That explained a whole amount of nothing! _Rikuo bites back, frustrated.

"Rikuo! What are you saying?!" Kana cries, snapping him off his thoughts. She seems bothered and scared. As if she doesn't know how to react to the situation. She clearly doesn't seem to be in agreement with him. That is a harsh blow to his heart. Rikuo attributes her behavior to a lack of belief. _She is just shocked_, he tells himself.

"Ha! So your dad's the commander of all youkai? Then you are referring to Nurarihyon! A youkai specializing in eating without paying, a petty thief! No expert has been able to determine why he is the suppose leader in folk tales. According to legend he's pretty weak! If I were actually related to him, I wouldn't go around saying it so proudly! Youkai's are evil and Nurarihyon is the most pathetic of them all! And anyways, this is all impossible seeing as youkai do not exist! How childish of you to interrupt me, Nura!" Says Kiyo.

"You don't understand! Youkai aren't evil! They don't meant it when they do something wrong!" Rikuo tries to explain, he is desperate. He wishes that his night form took this conversation instead. Humans are too easily overwhelmed with emotions. And Rikuo is rapidly falling into desperation. Why aren't they understanding? How can they say all this mean things without even knowing them?

They wouldn't say his mother is a baby-killer were they to see her making him breakfast every morning. Or call Kurotabo a bloody tale when his greatest weakness is children. Or his dad a petty thief when he went away every night with his Night Parade in order to protect the town from youkai! Why are they judging them…?

_**Because we do so as well. **_Before neither of the Rikuo's is allow thinking further on that statement. Another voice breaks into the fray. It is another girl from his class. Maki is equally eager to pulverize the youkai's reputation as the others, and Rikuo's faith in humanity along the way. Why were they so eager to hurt? What did they have to gain in mocking him? Youkai at least gain fear from humans, but what was it that these children were after? Only his pain, it was all they would find through their words.

"So what? They kill by accident?" Maki intones mockingly. Arguments like javelins. Her brown eyes narrowed. An annoyed face is curtained by long straw-colored hair. Both Maki, and her best friend Torii have turn around to face him. They are scandalized and ready to follow up on the teasing. They won't let the chance for some fun to slip throughout their fingers. They both find Rikuo to be weird. This small teasing is just… fun.

"Yeah! Stop lying Nura! Everyone knows that they don't exist! If they do who would want to be related to them?" Torii continues. She is the exact opposite of her best friend. With really dark green hair and blue eyes. She says her piece matter or factly. As if she cannot believe they are engaging into this conversation at all. Neither wishes to give youkai a chance, dooming them into the exile of the forbidden.

They have already decided they were evil and scary. Nothing Rikuo says will change their minds. Despite not being close with them, it hurts. The fact so many of his classmates, people he sees almost everyday, would throw him away so easily. It burns. Reject burns, and its pain brandishes its mark unseen in his skin. Never to be seen. Never to be forgotten by the Nura Clan's heir.

_**The same way we decided they were stupid…**_ Rikuo is starting to understand what exactly had bothered his dad so deeply that day. Oh, he is so naive! How pathetic can he be? His dad is half human! And he still is the strongest ayakashi around!

Obviously, humans aren't the problem, their attitude is. But, words cannot change it. Words alone will never perforate a human's thick skull. Resignation takes over his features, like a dark shadow consuming the light. Emptying the contents of his heart into dull unresponsive eyes. Rikuo feels defeated. He has lost a battle he hadn't even realize he was fighting.

"They are soulless demons! If you go around telling people you are a demon, no one will want to be friends with you!" Maki finishes. Words only aggravating further his wounds. The raven flinches, as if physically struck. Rikuo realizes sadly that she is probably right.

Apparently, content with Rikuo's desolated visage, she and Torii turn and gossip between them, more pressing issues in mind. No longer interested in anything Rikuo has to say. _Such selfish beings… this humans. Only want to be heard, but they themselves never listen._

_**We are sinking into a perilous road of thinking, Day Me. **_The more mature of them tries. But not even him can quiet deal with that stabbing feeling, painful throbbing the words have caused their hearts. _**Let us try, one more time.**_

"But you've got it all wrong! Like… Yuki Onna doesn't live in the mountains or kills people, the worst thing she's ever done is accidentally freeze the food! And Yamabuki Otome is my mom, she does not eat unborn babies, she loves babies but not for eating them and…" He has to try; this is the reason he goes to school! He has to make friends in order to slowly change their minds on youkai… Maybe if they are good enough friends one day, he will tell them of his youkai side for real. They will believe and accept him! Even perhaps support him! Coexistence is possible.

All such thoughts are murdered in the following moments. Shima roughly grabs Rikuo by the collar to shut him up. As he is manhandled he remembers why he dislikes his human form so much. He quickly squishes those thoughts. He cannot keep on badmouthing this human body, no matter how useless it is. Otherwise, he'll be just like them.

"Now look here Nura! Kiyotsugu worked really hard in this research! You can't just come in with your big head and too much imagination to say he is a liar! The only liar here is you! Because first of all, youkai are evil and don't defend them when they don't even exist!" Shima screams, before letting him go. "So shut up and listen!"

Rikuo opens his mouth to continue replying. He has to make them understand…! He has to! They cannot think that bad of his family. Even less when they don't deserve it! But, as he is about to scream out once again, his eyes catch Kana's. She looks scared and confused and a little disappointed. Is she disappointed at him? As she realizes he is staring, she silently shook her head, pleading.

Rikuo feels her wishes weight him down, like chains are suddenly holding him from crying out the truth. From doing the right thing and continue to fight. He wants to make Kana happy. In order to do that, he has to let this argument go. A part of him realizes the effect feelings have on him, both in his human heart and his youkai blood.

He does not like it. It leaves him too vulnerable, too dependent on the wishes and happiness of someone else. Is love like a prison? Is it letting who you are in order to please someone else? Or is that just because it is Kana? Or maybe because she is human? Rikuo's exhausted mind doesn't have the will to process anything else. He sits down and tunes out the rest of the presentation. He feels humiliated. The Young Master of the Nura Household spends the rest of the day been mercilessly teased and giving himself reasons not to cry.

* * *

Rikuo has never felt lonelier than he does exiting school that day. He has been endlessly ridiculed. Mercilessly mocked throughout the whole day. Children really were cruel. It has been stressful and infuriating. The youkai almost snaps and looses control more than once. But more than bothersome or infuriating, it is hurtful. And all in all, just plain sad.

The only person that hasn't outright avoided him and ignored him has been Kana. And even when trying to console him she has looked uncomfortable. If it is because of the classroom incident or his species confession he does not know. He tries to smile. To appear normal, he really does… This day was the day he was supposed to show her how cool he is. Instead he spent it moping around like a baby.

His heart isn't really into it. He has realized his purpose in the school too late. He will not be able to make friends now. Not unless he turns all his actions around. But that would be lying to everybody. He isn't a saint after all. Friends don't lie to friends, right? Maybe he will change schools… but really Rikuo doesn't find it necessary to have human friends anymore. He has realized it, yes.

The young youkai has been racist and discriminatory against humans. He has been mean and judgmental. Unknown to them, humans have had their payback. It has been painful and humiliating, but Rikuo can understand. The same way that youkai despise humans. Most humans despise youkai. The same way some humans hunt youkai. Most youkai hunt humans. It is a matter of miscalculated generalizations.

"Hey! Youkai Boy, you'll miss the bus!" Shima cries out mockingly. He laughs and high fives with Kiyo as they share a conspiratory glance. His taller friend is quick to follow. Even though it is clear they are shouting just for him to hear. Nobody else seems bothered, they have all jump at the opportunity to tease him. Why haven't any of them jump in to help him?

"Let it be, Shima. It may be best if he does not come! Otherwise we may be attacked by youkai!" Both boys erupt into laughs. Some of the passerby's join them with their own chuckles. Rikuo's frown gets dark. If looks could kill, Kiyo would have died accidentally three times over.

Youkai are proud creatures. Rikuo's tolerance on the attacks to his pride is reaching its limits. Maybe he shouldn't ride the bus today. It will be best for everyone. It'd be bad if he kills Kiyo; it'd be purely accidental of course. In that moment someone decides to push him from behind. At first he thinks it is a bully, but in the end the voice disproves the fact. It's Kana. Rikuo's face brightens immediately.

"Mouuu! Rikuo, if you keep walking that slow we'll miss the bus! Didn't I already explain to you the importance of punctuality!" Says Kana, who is adamantly pushing him in the direction of the yellow transport. "Why are you always almost late?"

"Kana, I don't think I'll be riding the bus today. I'll just walk home." Rikuo says tiredly, although the prospect of sitting next to Kana for a while and talk is tempting, he cannot risk it. "I may just kill Kiyoyugi." He confesses. He's done lying to Kana.

"Don't be bother by what Kiyo says." The brunet chastises softly, paying his comment no mind. She really is perfect, accepting him without breaking a sweat.

"It's just, no one believes me, Kana. I realized some things today. I've been really stupid." He says, clearly upset. Kana isn't sure why she is hesitant to console him, but she tries anyways.

"Rikuo, we all believe in silly things when we're little. I used to believe in mermaids! Kiyo is really mean about youkai, and if you thinks them to be true he has no right to tell you otherwise." Kana says wisely. Her words paralyze the Nura's heir. Instead of mending they just broke Rikuo's heart even more. So…

"You... don't believe me? You don't believe in youkai?" Rikuo asks. His world was crumbling around him. He had thought that at least Kana, his future wife, his best friend believed him. The seriousness in his voice gets Kana thinking of lying but still youkai did not exist. What is the harm in telling him the truth about what she believes? It wouldn't change anything.

"Of course not!" How funny it is. The fact it changes everything. Just one sentence… In his sadness Rikuo held on to Kana's presence, to the hope that Kana likes him enough to trust him. But… She doesn't believe in youkai she just thinks him lost in a childish fantasy…

"But… Kana they do exist!" Rikuo weakly protests. He knows Kana isn't aware of their existence but once he admits to it… She still refuses to see the truth!

"I'd believe you if you show me one" At that Rikuo's heart leap. She isn't discarding him; there was a hope for humanity after all. How could he have doubted Kana? "But I will not like to see one! Youkai are too scary for me! They frightened me a lot!" The sentence is the final thrust. In the sword fight he'd been all day, the opponent he had been facing no other reality.

Keeping his guard up in order to not loose. For his world to not be suck dry of hope. In that moment in which he blindly believes, sparring against the only person who doesn't even make him brandish his sword. The mortal blow is dealt. Irony has it so that it is none other than her. The one to deliver the finishing stab that manages to secure a different future that Rikuo's meant to have.

"Scary?" The youkai has suddenly forgotten the meaning of the word. It floats around in his mind, sometimes he manages to catch its meaning only to forget. He doesn't want to remember, he doesn't want to know.

"Yeah, they're kind of like ghosts, right?" At this Rikuo's heart sank. No matter how pretty or nice she is. Kana is like any other human. No matter what, she doesn't like youkai. Doesn't want to believe him… Because life is so much easier when youkai don't exist.

Dreams of marrying her fade away. And it hurts just as much as expulsing poison from his system. For a moment he thinks he will break from the pain. Kana and him have grown up together. They have been the best of friends… and still she hasn't believed him, unknowingly she hasn't accepted him.

Rikuo does not like humans. He is okay with his human side; it isn't his fault after all. There are nice humans, like his grandma and half of his dad. There are other tolerable humans like Kana. But he refuses to be a part of humanity. Humanity means bigoted, prejudiced, uncaring, unable to accept or fully care or truly trust. He refuses such a life. This is the last time useless human feelings will hurt him.

"Yeah, kind of" He says wistfully, and it all ends there. "Goodbye Kana."

"Bye Rikuo!" She says. She turns towards the bus and runs. When she reaches the door she sends a small wave. "See you tomorrow!" Rikuo doesn't even have the strength to wave. Much less to lie. There wouldn't be a tomorrow. He won't ever say it, but a small tear escapes as the bus drives away. It is the end of something, though he isn't sure what.

Maybe he has harbored some hope for humanity after all. If he had, it has just withered and died. Maybe he has never accepted humans for the fear of them not accepting him back. It must be the first time Rikuo's mad at been right.

Coexistence is possible. He knows. Indifference is even better. If he doesn't involve himself, he won't get hurt. Saying good-bye to whom he thought would become his wife is definitely hurtful. So no more humans, and no more love. Though, he may just give love a shot, in a few years.

He transforms. Human features melt away to show his true nature. In seconds, he is running away. Cloaked in fear. He is hoping to get tired. To feel a burn in his legs or a shortness of breathe. Anything, but the tightness of his chest, the tearing of his self. He feels betrayed, like a failure. He feels like a puppy that no one wants. An abomination.

Absentmindly, his legs are taking him on the opposite direction of home. A part of him is fervently hoping he will not get into trouble for disappearing, if only for a while. Really, he just needs some time for himself. He is sure that after explaining to his dad, he will understand. His bodyguards will still worry. Hopefully the house won't descend into chaos, more than normally at least.

It is slightly selfish. But before giving no one any explanations he needs to think, to calm down. Especially, he needs to make peace with himself. With everything he realized today. _It is going to be a long afternoon_, he thinks, while running towards the abandoned school building. Rikuo is in dire need to blow out steam.

* * *

**This chapter has been revised as of 28/02/15 **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Sudden Turns

ENTRY #3

_Sudden Turns_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_It was thoroughly discussed how Rikuo's view on the world would be. I was convinced he'd be basically an ayakashi. Rihan was convinced he wouldn't be able to deal. Not when his instincts would be that strong, while possessing a human heart. What Otome was worried about was his sense of wrong and right. In the end, he paid no one any mind and came up with his own belief. The clan heads, his friends, the world and us three, we all forced our own ideas upon him. Typically, as a Nurarihyon usually does, he did whatever the hell he wanted and that's it. I don't know why I was so surprise. He is the grandson of Nurarihyon after all! Hahahaha_

_\- Supreme Commander, Nurarihyon_

* * *

"My Lord it's been an hour." Yamabuki Otome tells her husband for the fifth time. Her gentle face is marred by a frown, serving as evidence to her worry. The man in question doesn't seem all that concerned. Especially, for someone whose kid has been missing. But once again, for youkai, Rikuo is two years away from becoming of age. He has permission to wander around, unofficially of course. The fact that he never does though… _Could_ be seen as worrying.

"How can you know he is fine? Even if he decided to walk home, he should still have arrived by now." Otome isn't exactly overprotective. But she knows her son. Something happened. Not necessarily life threatening but she needs to find Rikuo anyways. Her maternal senses are tingling. Her soul will not rest until someone at least goes in his search. In case anything serious happen, she would like to know where is it her child is. If they are to be attack or any disaster happen... These thoughts only help for Rihan's lack of interest to bother her even more.

"Otome, your worry is unnecessary." Rihan says gently, taking a deep sip from his tea. He and his wife are sitting in what is known around the house as "their" spot. The same place where Otome had delivered the news to Rihan on their kid's imminent arrival. Has it really been ten years? It is the place located directly in front of their room, theoretically the middle of the hallway.

Specifically, they were next to the door that gives access to the house's outer hallway. The one that borders with the garden and goes around the house. In this case, they are a couple of small cherry trees making up the scenic view. They are about to bloom. Otome plants only cherry trees in the property because of a comment Nurarihyon had made to her a long time ago. A comment of how his late wife had been like a cherry tree.

Otome had been hesitant at first, when she has first been given free reign to decorate the gardens. But in the end followed her gut. Neither Otome nor Nurarihyon has ever said anything. And she has never told anyone why cherry trees. But the first time he'd seen them Nurarihyon's eyes has searched hers and there'd been a particular gratefulness in his eyes that the Flower Youkai will never quiet forget. There'd been something decidedly sad on that gaze. A gaze of longing, of painfully missing that which once upon a time made him breath. It had sent chills down her back. Otome had looked towards Rihan and wondered if she will outlive him.

She shakes lightly her head. This is no time for reminiscing.

"Maybe, he is out with friends. It will do us all well if Rikuo learns respect… Human friends would be a huge leapt from where he's been stewing this past few years." Rihan isn't mad. Otome knows. But he worries about his son's future. Life as a youkai is hard, life as a half-blood is harder. Rihan hadn't had anyone to ask about how to deal with two different bloods. Nurarihyon's best advice had been to ignore one of the sides, whichever he preferred. Rihan had truly being a person by day and a person by night. He held no recollections of the things he did as either one when he was the contrary.

Living two lives, like two different people. It had been hard. The only person who tried to help him was Yohime. Who although as ignorant as anyone, fought tooth and nail to help her child. In the end, by the time she died, Rihan had been able to merge his identities. He still is a youkai at night and human during the day. However at the core, where it matters, he's the same.

"I am worrying about him not understanding still the teachings, if he doesn't accept himself… He will never be able to lead the Night Parade." Rihan's single golden eye seems sad. He has big hopes for his son. But the most important, before leading the Night Parade of the Hundred Demons, is the fact that if his Day Self and Night Self don't agree… Rikuo's life will become unbalance. That would leave no way for him to be happy. Time is of essence. And they don't have much of it. Thankfully the council isn't pressuring Rihan into selecting an heir. The Second still has plenty life left in him after all. Although, he will enjoy an early retirement when Rikuo is ready. He has led the Nura Clan for three hundred years already.

"Rihan, I know our child. Rikuo wouldn't just leave with friends without informing us. He'd be the first calling to tell you of a human friend. He does have a shaky grasp of what you want of him. The fact that he hasn't reported to anyone… It worries me." Otome set her pleading wine-coloured eyes on her husband, and pouted.

"Can you please go look for him? If you are right and he is with friends then it's better if it is a human who picks him up." She pleads again, hoping her husband agrees soon and leaves.

"You think he has figure it out, don't you? That's why you haven't sent anyone in his search and instead are asking me." Rihan states, smirking softly. _Busted_, Otome thinks. Her husband's good.

"What a sneaky wife I married!" He chuckles. Otome can only smile. Leave it to Rihan to figure her out so easily. That's what she likes the most about him. How she could fool everyone but him. To him she is like an open book. A glint in her eyes, a stain in her dress, or a flower that seems sad. Small things will easily give her away, telling him everything he needs to know. A whisper might as well be a blood-curling scream when it comes to Rihan's perception. He can discern her thoughts and feelings from the most petty of things…

"Very well, who am I to deny your wishes? I shall look for our missing son, although I already have a pretty accurate idea of where he is. Do not let anyone leave until my return, this may have to be a private conversation if you were to be right." And with that, he vanishes in black mist. What a dramatic husband she has, Otome giggles. Making her way into her father-in-law's room to wait, Nurarihyon should be notified of her suspicions.

Otome walks into Nurarihyon's room with her small, dainty footsteps. Her hair black as a heart is silky and long. Cascading down her back to her ankles. The same it had been when she had married all those years ago. Her skin, which has never change from the same pale shade, is seemingly glowing in the darkness of the room. Were only an old lamp and cup of tea make her father-in-law company. _She_ has remained the same for three hundred years. Yamabuki Otome is still young, still strong and still very much in love with Rihan.

Nurarihyon on the other hand, has changed too much to not notice. From the broad tall heartbreaker of his golden age, Nura Nurarihyon has shrink slowly from his old age. His hair has given way to the real form of his head when it fell away. The same way his smooth skin has open up and created wrinkles. Still, even old, the Supreme Commander of Youkai is as scary as the day she met him. And just as good humored as well. He doesn't seem preoccupied or shamed about his appearance. Despite all his sub commanders still going strong.

Otome suspects it may have something to do with the fact he saw Yohime old and withered. And if she could age with the same dignity she had enjoyed her youth, then the Supreme Commander will follow her example. Still, Otome knows the real reason why nobody dares comment on the Supreme Commander's appearance. People – her husband especially- do not loose a chance to remind him how old he is. He _has_ lived up to seven hundred years. But no one will mention how old he _looks._

It goes unsaid that, despite the seven centuries he's live, the Nurarihyon's aging is unnatural. A simple consequence from a battle from yore. The same battle that had at first given him everything is the same one that left him scarred for life. It is all Hagoromo-Gitsune's fault, Rihan always says. In her final moments of anger and desperation, the former Lady of Darkness had taken Nurarihyon's heart and devoured it. Taking away much of his life.

Seeing as he will reunite with Yohime, Otome thinks he doesn't mind it as much as he should. As she walks in, she meets the amused eyes of the legendary Nurarihyon. She's glad, now looking at him aged, that she met him before his decline in health. She would've had a hard time picturing the seemingly harmless old man in front of her as the fearsome Lord of Pandemonium.

"Lord Nurarihyon." Otome bows. Family or not, even though the man in question doesn't ask for it, this is one of the most fearsome ayakashi that's ever lived. Respect is in order. And Otome is nothing if not a perfect lady. She was raised as a wallflower after all. She sat down next to her father in law. And serves him some more tea. Motioning to one of the small youkai scurrying around in the roof to please bring another teacup.

"Ahhh, Otome, what is it I can do for you today? Where are my idiot son and my stupid grandson? I haven't heard him arrive from the damn prison he attends." He says good-naturedly. Drinking his beverage. By his questions, the Flower Youkai has the inkling that the man already has an idea. If Otome didn't have three hundred and fifty years of experience in being a lady, she would have sweat drop.

"School, Lord Nurarihyon, it is called a school, not a prison." Otome says gently, stifling her chuckles in the recently brought teacup. Her gaze sobers up quickly as she answers. "Rikuo's been missing since noon… I convinced Rihan to go look for him, but I fear that I have been feeling a bit… on edge when it comes to his disappearance." If there is one thing about the Nurarihyon that has not changed are his sharp senses and his eyes. Eyes that narrow intensely when he bothers to take things seriously, which rarely happens… Otome gulps. Apparently, she hasn't been the only one with an off feeling.

"Do you think, he will decide today? He is barely out of childhood…" Otome worries. Rikuo will be hundreds of years old and she will still see him as her baby… Reaching such an important decision… Just what has happened? Because really, it is no longer a matter of 'If he were to decide today…' Otome can feel it in her bones. Rikuo is coming to a decision today. It scares her.

"I think he has already reached a decision." The Supreme Commander says wistfully. For the way his fingers twitch, Otome has the thought that Nurarihyon wants his pipe. The one he has forbidden to smoke inside the ancient mansion. Although a heavy smokers during the early Meiji, Nurarihyon's addiction has mellowed down with the years. The fact he is wishing for his pipe now of all times… He is just as worried as she is.

"I don't have doubts. I was born and raised as an ayakashi. I bath in the blood of my enemies without blinking an eye. I do not dislike humans; I just don't care about them. They are not part of the equation in my life, and the truth is that they weaken us, they remind us, often accidentally of a heart we try to forget we have. Pardon the irony of that statement," He chuckles.

"But I am figuratively speaking. In my first fight with that evil fox, she had taken Yohime kidnapped. I was so worry, so scared, so in love that I confronted her head on. Nurarihyon is a sneaky ayakashi; it fights with its immeasurable fear… Not very well suited for a full out frontal attack. But I did not have my head on my shoulders, because Yohime's tears were all I could see. In the middle of getting pummeled by Hagoromo-Gitsune's tail, I remembered. To be the man for Yohime, I had to be the ayakashi that saved us first. There is no light without darkness. And so, I won."

At this he cracked a smile. It isn't often that the Supreme Commander allows himself to reminisce so easily, but it isn't rare either. The memories of his late wife soothes him. And he loves remembering her, of that much Otome is sure. Rihan mentions her more than his father. But it is in more trivial things. Like how she cooked or the way she smiled or little things she used to do. The first time was in their wedding day. The comment was about how beautiful Otome looked in Yohime's kimono. Rare tears had shined in her eyes. She hadn't known where the wedding kimono had come from.

"Rihan is a completely different case," The Nurarihyon continues, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Half bloods are unheard of… We didn't even know how it would all go down. We feared for Yohime's life but thankfully, she and the baby came out perfectly fine from the experience. If I thought his birth was complicated raising Rihan was even more so. Between split personalities to lack of understanding to kidnappings… I was convinced he'd never be able to control it. I thought he would forever be two different persons. I tried, but I couldn't understand him." His eyes cloud in rare frustration, clearly he isn't pleased at such a failure.

"His human side did not acknowledge me, and his youkai side was too restless. The only person able to rage on through that particular battle was the most peaceful being to ever live in this house, his mother pulled through for him, for me and for the family. And, though it took a few years, Rihan was able to understand." At this, Nurarihyon smiles.

"Even after all this time I am murky on the details of the how. He learned that his greatest weakness was his greatest strength, and developed Matoi. Taking my Night Parade and making it bigger… In that moment when I thought he'd reach the top, he married you, and it is then that this clan hit its golden days…" The Nurarihyon sounds ethereal. Almost like he is living the tale once again. Otome is relieving it too. Marrying Rihan had been the best moment in her life, second only to the birth of Rikuo. Idly, she wonders where is the older youkai going with this.

"Rihan understood humans perfectly, and youkai well enough. He understands, but he doesn't share many of the instincts inherent to us. That may be the reason why he is so good at calming them down. He has the sporadic urges that we are all guilty of, but it isn't strong enough to even be call temptation. He is slightly more human than youkai, but he is a youkai nonetheless. A strong one, he is a son that truly has surpassed his father." Nurarihyon's words are coated in pride. He truly loves his son. Otome can understand why.

"Rikuo… my idiot grandson, is another matter all together. He is more youkai than human, which means that he has the inclination for the dark side in his blood but the heart of a human. I kill, you kill, and we will not feel the regret. Logically speaking we know is wrong and since the heart has no say, we are able to make greater sacrifice and better decisions that are learn only by living through centuries. Rikuo can make those decisions as well, but he will have a conscious to deal with later. Guilt is the heaviest of weights, and it easily destroys people." The Nurarihyon continues to explain.

"I think Rikuo needs to forego his human side, but once again, that is the exact same advice I gave Rihan. Rihan had his own solutions, and though I don't know how he does it, he seems to deal with guilt just fine. What worries me is something Kubinashi mentioned me a few decades ago. In the times of Rihan's birth Japan was in a revolution. Revolution is but a nice way to say that it was at war. Rihan was three when he accidentally stumbled upon the battle of Sekigahara, and what a scare that was! He grew up surrounded by bloodshed, by human and youkai's alike." Otome absorbs this piece of information, even after centuries she stills learns more about Rihan most days.

"He knows perfectly well how vicious humans can be. That may have a lot to do with his ease at handling youkai matters, even when he's human. Rikuo on the other hand sees humans as weak, as harmless… He will have an issue of taking advantage of what he considers to be an already downed enemy, and he needs to learn. He's a youkai, not a damn samurai. His honor's nice, but not necessary. No one here's going to care how you killed the enemy as long as it's dead. There are three things he needs to know in order to be a good Nura Youkai: camaraderie, loyalty and, in his case, leadership. He does not required neither mercy nor honor."

"I know, but… I think, Supreme Commander, that we have been too soft. Rikuo hasn't even started training, everything he knows he has copied either from his father or from you, I… think it's time my son understands what it means to be a youkai. My husband and I can't keep sheltering him anymore, but I believe that every youkai is guilty of Rikuo's naivety. I will like to ask for your support in backing me when I talk to Rihan."

The Flower Youkai says with a sigh. Her soft voice the same as it always is, a mere whisper but firm. Nurarihyon knows her well enough to catch the underlining determination. Otome hopes Rihan won't be too mad. But the same way Nurarihyon had step aside because he couldn't deal with the human part of his son, Rihan will have to trust her with Rikuo's darker nature. Because despite everything, her husband can never truly understand the harsher aspects of being a youkai. She has to do this. In the end, she knows he will forgive her.

"What is your plan, Yamabuki Otome?" Nurarihyon asks warily, not liking the grimness in his daughter-in-law's voice.

"I think it's time Rikuo meets my home town." She says clearly. Concentrating on not letting her voice shake. She knows. More than anyone, how dangerous this is. But she also knows, that as calm as things have been this past few years they won't remain so. She has indulged in her son too much. It is time to remember that she is a youkai. It would do well for Rihan to remember soon. The Supreme Commander's eyes narrow. Either in thought or in anger she does not know.

"You don't mean…?" He asks cautiously. He fails in keeping surprise from his voice, Otome only nods. She does not trust herself to speak firmly, but she does anyway.

"It's time Rikuo meets Tōno."

* * *

Rikuo's youkai form seems to be around thirteen or fourteen years old. From afar Rihan watches it amusedly. The child is panting and charging at invisible opponents that only he can see. His son is not a trained warrior, but he is a natural at it. The Second Commander frowns because of how easy it is to see, this isn't a fight. It's a cry for help.

His battle cry and every powerful attack show a side of his son that Rihan has never known. It shows the fact that Rihan has neglected Rikuo's warrior studies. That he is in desperate need of more guidance, both mentally and physically. Or perhaps, like Otome often says, he needed less of it. Has he been sheltering Rikuo? Rihan wonders.

Really, this little escapade only serves to remind Rihan of how young Rikuo still is. Youkais were considered children up until the human age of thirteen. Despite this it isn't strange for a demon under a hundred to be considered a child. Not when the person speaking has lived for millennia. But even with his small appearance, Rihan has to admit. The Third Heir of the Nura clan is downright terrifying in this particular moment.

His fear coats the landscape in a characteristically black mist; chaotic and uncontrolled. It floats in tendrils, in clouds and in soft fires. The only thing in common is the clear disorganization. It looks as if its source doesn't quite know how to manifest its fear but is in the dire need to. Like Rikuo's desire to do so is greater than the fact he doesn't know how. His son is itching for a fight. Rihan knows it instantly and from kilometers away.

As he gets closer he sees something he has never seen before. Rikuo's eyes were glowing perilously. The beautiful crimson-colored eyes, a trait from his mother, were flashing in warning. It's a sign of power. Although, not the highest level of youkai awareness – in which the background of the pupil goes black – the fear necessary to pull that trick off is exorbitant. Usually small demons were only capable of it during power condensation, which happens often in Night Parades.

Rihan is impressed. He observes as Rikuo runs through each kata, flowing from each attack. He does it sloppily and inexpertly. But he clearly knows them by heart. He just needs for someone to adjust his balance. His feet were too close. Yet, despite everything, there is a distinct, latent power cursing through his extremities. His son has nothing if not talent. Why hasn't he started to train him yet?

Rihan notices that randomly, Rikuo seem to get frustrated. As if remembering something sour that took place. Whenever it replays in his mind, fear explodes from his body in a wave. If Rihan isn't wrong, it's probably covering a good part of the perimeter. His son is apparently mad. But if the older youkai is accurate, more than angry, Rikuo is hurt. Well, as his father he should find out why.

Before interrupting the younger youkai though, the current commander of the Nura decides to be careful. It will be better to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Quickly he skims over the scenery. His son is in an abandoned semi collapsed building. His fear – and since when has he so much of it? – doesn't allow him to see much, but all that _could_ be seen is wreckage. The pavement is blasted to smithereens with several areas showing the dirt beneath. Every single window is broken and shattered. From a wave of fear most likely. Chunks of split rocks, thrown randomly around finish the painting of destruction.

Apparently his son has done quiet the number on the former school building. He must be really mad. Or really, really frighten. When a slice of fear passes by, too close to his head for liking, Rihan decides it is time to make his presence known. To his surprise Rikuo has sheathed his sword – and where the hell has he gotten a katana? – and is looking intently at him. Eyes guarded.

That last attack had been on purpose. Rikuo has known he was being watched. When Rihan stepped away from the shadows his son visibly relax. His shoulders sagged and his face looses the predatory edge it had before. Gone is his amused smirk. Which Rihan has always assumed to be his son's default expression. This is more serious than he thought.

"Your mother's worried…" Rihan starts. He turns momentarily into mist and reappears next to Rikuo. Soothingly placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is not proper of you to disspaear without a trace, her maternal senses were tingling. Or so she says. Now that I see you, I'm tempted to believe her." Rihan says amusedly. Expertly knowing how to ease the tension from his serious son.

"Tell me, Rikuo." He says to the still panting boy. Rihan does not miss the fact that Rikuo is avoiding his gaze. Looking at everything and anything but at him. He is being truly bothered by something. It continues to poke incessantly at Rihan's curiosity. "What happened?" The boy flinches as if struck. He seems rueful and ashamed. For a moment Rihan worries that something really serious happened. Has someone find out about their family? As if to aggravate his imagination the boy maintains his silence. Clearly he isn't too thrilled about sharing his day.

"Rikuo, you can tell me anything. I am here to help you, you know?" Rihan prods once again. Wishing for his wife. Otome is so much better when it came to these matters. Though she's good at everything. Ahhh, the Flower Youkai's perfect. _Concentrate dammit!_ "Rikuo." The boy sighs. But apparently, he has finally selected the words he wants say.

"Dad." He starts cautiously. The Commander does not miss the way Rikuo's eyes were watering. Rihan is starting to really panic. What could possibly have his son so upset? His options were to worrysome to contemplate. "Today I realized why you have been sending to school." He gulps. Rihan cant remember seeing Rikuo's night form looking quiet as nervous.

"Oh… really?" Rihan says interested. Keeping up his usual, carefree smile. He doesn't want to scare Rikuo into silence. The boy nods. Making an mhumm sound of acceptance.

"I have to make peace with both sides of me, and to do that I have to make them both happy. My youkai side has tons of friends but my human side… not so much. So you send me to school for my Day Me to not be lonely." _Well, it is the gist of it;_ Rihan thinks to himself. It is more for him to learn to respect humans. But if he is friends with them then he obviously respects them. Rihan isn't ready for what his son will say next.

"I hate humans. Not all of them, just most." He admits guiltily, eyes downcast. Rihan realizes why Rikuo hasn't gone home. If Rikuo knows Rihan wants him to get along with humans and Rikuo can't do that… Rikuo's just worried of disappointing him.

"How come? Did something happen at school?" Bingo, again with the oncoming waterworks.

"I want to say that I am sorry. I was being mean to humans. Including my human part, because I think of them as weak. That isn't fair. You are even more human than I am and you kick ayakashi butt on a daily basis!" He points out exasperatedly. As if he cannot get over how dumb he has been. Acting like it hadn't been less than a day ago.

"Don't say butt." Rihan chides on reflex. Even when he realizes how out of order that really is, he still keeps a stern façade. Rikuo just huffs, galled.

"A boy in my class gave a presentation today… about youkai." At this Rikuo's little hands became fists in his laps. As if trying to calm himself down. By his son's visage Rihan has a pretty good idea where this is going. "He… he call you evil, and child eaters and murderers...! He called mom a baby eater! Mom's the sweetest thing around… And I just think that it isn't fair! It isn't fair because they doesn't know all of you, they just knows the bad ones and… I… I realized that…" His child's eyes were swimming with tears, of shame, of guilt and of anger. His son is as guilty as anyone from suffering of a wounded pride.

"That you had been doing the same things to them. Right?" Rihan finishes. Rikuo nods meekly.

"I understood. So I tried to correct them. I tried to defend you, to explain to them that they were wrong!" Rikuo's eyes are wide and panicked. He can't understand how people could have such a big misconception on his family. Sure, some members were a little scary, but that doesn't make them evil! "They…" This will be the hardest. No one likes to admit when they have been bullied.

"They laughed at me! They kept calling youkais bad names! Saying that I was lying! But I am not! Cause we exist! Not even Kana…" His eyes became downcast again. As if his humiliation is weighing him down. Now, Rihan does not have a clue on who this Kana is. Apparently, he has missed out on teasing his son on his first crush. Rikuo is brought out of his reverie only to meet his father's eyes. Rihan isn't mad at him, not yet. He makes sure to appear unperturbed in order to encourage the younger youkai.

"Rikuo, kids say things sometimes…mean things that they don't mean. They just don't know any better. You have been guilty of that sin as well." Explains Rihan calmly.

"I know. But I just… I like youkai more! Humans are… too simple minded and in fact most of them are weaker than us! They will never try to understand me! I tried to understand them! They can't see past their own noses!" Rikuo says hotly. He is bothered and hurt. Those kids most have said some terrible stuff about youkais. Rikuo is pretty riled up.

"I understand them pretty well. I am one, as much as I dislike it." He says. "I know they're some pretty cool humans out there, like grandma. I just… I just don't want anyone to say mean stuff about my family, I had a hard time not snapping at them…" Ah. There it is. Rikuo had been about to loose control. That's the reason he has been itching for a fight and why he wants this conversation.

"But you didn't. That makes me very proud." Rihan says.

"Isn't it my job to protect the clan's honor? They were defiling our family." Rikuo says confusedly. It couldn't be okay for them to say such rude things and get away with it, could it?

"Relax, Rikuo. They just don't know any better. And you need to know... I own you an apology." Rihan says in total seriousness. "Rikuo, I know you don't want to hear this and although I probably don't approve with most of what your classmate says, especially about your mother being a child eater, you need to know that youkais are pretty evil by human standards. I have tried to shield you away from that truth… but it is unfair to you. I told your mother when you were born that I would let you decide on how you wanted to live your life. Still, I have withheld information that could be vital to your decision. And pushed you in the direction I wanted you to go."

For the first time that day Rihan's smile thinned into a line. He let's a weary sigh pass through his lips. He wants to convey the importance of what is being told. By Rikuo's face, he has been successful. His son seems determine enough. "Rikuo the truth is that youkai are vicious beings. We kill, we steal, we haunt. There are many of us who consume ikigimo. To humans that's a sin and a torture. Ikigimo is the human liver. Many ayakashi eat the livers of babies or women. Although not common, it is not entirely frown upon." Rihan explained.

"Ehhhhh! How come?" Rikuo says scared. This… couldn't be real right? Youkai's are the good guys!

"Rikuo, your mother and I have raised you to see human and ayakashi as equals. In reality ayakashi see humans as inferior beings, not bothersome but not worth their time either. Kind of like the same way as humans feel about pigs." Rihan sweat drops at his analogy. Ten years and he hadn't even started brainstorming on how he wants to have this conversation. If Rikuo left here with the wrong idea on humans… Then this generation of Nura will be historically bloody, and vicious.

"Does it bother you that there are pigs living somewhere?" Rihan asks his confused son. He hopes he isn't telling him all of this too soon. Warily Rikuo shakes his head no. "But what if you has the pigs right next to your house? And they smelled and made noise and dirty everything? Will it bother you then?" Rikuo thinks about it for a moment. He nods. He doesn't like being dirty or heavy smells. They cause him a headache. "Will you be sad if they were to kill that pig so it won't bother you again?" Rikuo is about to answer, but seems to realize that these questions were probably important. The young boy gives it a moment of thought.

"Not really. It is just a pig…" He answers honestly. _And there it is, _Rihan thinks.

"And if they were to make bacon out of that pig, will you eat it? Imagine it is magical makes-you-strong bacon" Rihan asks. In the end, the analogy seems to be working just fine.

"Yes!" That particular question doesn't need much thought. The Young Master of the household loves bacon. Rihan smiles tenderly at his son. Well, Rikuo is just a child. Though he seems to have a pretty deep understanding of this conversation.

"Ayakashi think of humans, the way humans think of pigs. When humans don't mess into their affairs, ayakashi aren't usually bothered. But humans are taking land everyday, building bigger, busier and noisier cities. They are disrupting the youkai's habitats. In the days of yore ayakashi didn't really need to haunt humans. People believed in ayakashi and that kept the circling of fear going. Now, there's flashlight and guns, people often feel safe, a little bit too safe."

"They no longer believe in the old tales and so the balance of fear is out of order. Youkai must go out and create fear, or they risk ending up powerless. Without fear we are all at risk of fading away. Some find it efficient to just kill some humans. Those in the search of power believe that eating ikigimo is a quick route to invincibility, but instead of a shortcut it turns into an addiction. The line of Nurarihyon does not engage in this practice, purely due to a matter of pride."

His father winks at him, it looked weird since he already has one of his eyes closed. But Rikuo is relieved. He doesn't know how he feels about the whole liver-eating thing… "We don't need that kind of boost. Consider human as pigs and ikigimo as magical bacon. Suddenly the idea is not as bothersome." Rihan doesn't know how to feel about his son's understanding expression.

"So, humans are inferior." Rikuo says in thought, Rihan jumps to interrupt him but his son continues. "That doesn't mean they are pigs though. Kind of like the small youkai of the clan. They are weak, but they aren't cannon fodder. Don't humans have a protector?" His son is smarter than Rihan gives him credit for.

"They have several protectors. There are humans that are able to fight ayakashi." Rihan explains. "They can be really dangerous. They call themselves exorcists, or onmyouji. Some of them can become stronger than most ayakashi." Rihan goes on, he thinks it's the first time a child is terrified from the stories about onmyoujis. "But Ukiyoe has no exorcists, so no one protects the humans." Though clearly relieved, Rikuo grows really quiet. A pensive expression crosses his face. Rihan wonders what conclusions his son is drawing and wishes heavily that he voices them aloud. Preferably soon, he needs to know if his son got it.

"They need protection." Rikuo sighs resignedly, almost reluctantly. As if he has been arguing with himself to not say it. "I will protect them. I will repay my debt of not knowing any better by fixing their ignorance. If I protect and they start seeing that not all youkai are evil, then I will have repaid my debt."

Rikuo nods to himself, and despite his determination he looks up to his father voluntarily. Meeting his eyes for the first time in this conversation. He is looking for something. He doesn't have to look for long; Rihan's eyes were shining in approval. "But, when an onmyouji is here. Then it will turn into his responsibility." Rihan laughs and rubs his son's hair.

"Rikuo you keep on surprising me." Rihan says, true awe coating his words. When had his little boy grown up so much?

"Dad… I… I don't want to go to school anymore. I am not going to live my life like a human." Rikuo's voice shines with finality, but there is an underlining of worry. He doesn't want to, but despite anything he says. His father has the last word. And Rikuo is well aware of it. Rihan takes a deep breath. Hoping he isn't committing a mistake.

"Fine" He finally relents. It is time Rikuo learns to be a youkai anyway. He needs training and teachings, and a change in attitude. He is too easily scared. That is deadly for a creature born from darkness. "I need you to know something. No matter how bad you think you've screwed up anything, you can always tell me. Your mom and I have raised you too much like a human, but I need you to understand that no matter what, the clan – especially Otome, my dad and me – we will always have your back. Rikuo, there are many things that you're human side will find wrong that are everyday things for youkai."

Rihan's golden eyes stare right at him. If Rikuo didn't know better he would be scared of his dad. "Once you enter the world of youkai it is impossible to get out. If you decided to live like one, you will never have a normal human life"

"I know that." Rikuo says, eyes flashing. He knows what he wants. His blood is restless and it is time to subdue it. It is time to reign on it. He's had time to be human. But humans were too simple, to bigoted. Rikuo is meant to lead the Night Parade. To stand above all demons, protecting them as long as they were living under his command. It is about time he starts settling into the position and forming his own Night Parade. It is the start of something new. For better or worse the Nura Clan's Young Master has decided his fate.

* * *

Kana likes Rikuo. He is really nice to her, always kind. He is the nicest boy she knows. Most of them like to tease her too much, and Kana doesn't like being tease. Rikuo's different. The thing is, that Rikuo thinks youkai exist and that… that scares Kana. He is her best friend but… For some reason she hasn't been able to shake their last conversation out of her mind. It's really silly but it feels as if much more went down than she suspects.

Now, surrounded by her classmates she still feels alone. Rikuo always takes this bus with her. She can't remember how long it has been since the last time he hasn't. The one in the morning as well, he's always there for her. That's the reason she had been so irritating this morning with him about being late. Kana always worries that she'll take the bus alone. Rikuo always arrives but by the time he did – at the nick of time – Kana was already worried.

He has never walked home before. It left Kana fretting over his well-being. She sure hopes he isn't trying to run away or something equally crazy. She had wanted to follow him. But she hadn't had the guts. What if they got lost? Or something happened? What if her mom were to find out? She would kill Kana. Still, the elementary student feels concern wrap around her heart like a hangman's noose. Would Rikuo make it home okay?

Speaking of homes, with all the things Rikuo said today. He said youkais live in his house, didn't he? _That place is believed to be haunted_, Kana remembers. The neighbors always complain about strange noises, unnatural flowers and trees, sudden gusts of wind, missing food, screams in the middle of the night… Kana shivers. What if Rikuo is being haunted by youkais? And she doesn't believe him? But if that were true. Why did he defend them against Kiyotsugu?

He said both his parents were youkai. He said his dad's Nurarihyon and his mom…? Well, a youkai. This is just… so bizarre! Youkais do not exist! Why did she feel so concern about what Rikuo had said! Why does she feel that the last conversation they had is the final time they will converse? It's preposterous! He will come tomorrow and meet her at the station like he does every morning. Then, she will understand how silly she is being.

Kana's throat goes dry. The nagging feeling isn't going away. Why is she unable to drive away irrationality? In truth, what is it she's worried about? Did she hurt Rikuo's feelings? No way. She had just answered his question. She had even tried to cheer him up. Maybe he is mad that she hadn't stood up for him. She just hadn't had the courage to go against Kiyo. In the end, she _is_ scared of youkai.

Even if they don't exist, she just doesn't want to know anything about them. When Rikuo had stood up and yelled to the whole class about the rightfulness of ayakashi… Kana had thought him mad. Perhaps Rikuo realize that. Maybe she should apologize tomorrow? Is her friend even truly mad? He hasn't said anything. And apologize for what? Saying the truth? Rikuo isn't a baby. It is time he understands that some things do not exist.

He has to let go of his imagination, at least where monster's are concerned. Still, why is Kana feeling so guilty? So desolated? Had she said something wrong? Kana feels doubt weight her down in her seat until a voice is so loud that it drags her out of her thoughts. It is none other than Shima. He is screaming nonsense once again. Apparently, Kiyo isn't too happy about him yelling it in his ear.

"There's a youkai! I swear to God that a giant lizard was just there, fixed on the side of the bus!" The blond boy exclaims, terrified. Kana freezes. In seconds she can feel goosebumps ride along her spine. Is it her or is it suddenly colder than a moment ago? All the kids run to plaster their faces on the windows, but for the lack of screaming the youkai isn't there. Kana tries to ignore the panicking boy. _Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist._

"Shima! What are you saying? Youkai's are not real! They are just tales people use to say when there was no TV!" Torii retorts. Clearly fed up with the topic of youkai. She had been similarly vexed when Rikuo had stood up in class. Now, Kana could see that Torii wasn't as nonchalant with the topic as she appears. Her fists are tight. Her green eyes darting around the bus, frightened. Torii isn't the only one. Most of the children are attempting to look mad, but behind that façade they are scared. They believed in youkai, they just wish they didn't exist.

"I am not lying! There was a youkai! We are all in danger! It's going to eat us!" Shima looses it. He starts screaming and yelling for help. A part of Kana doesn't understand why the bus driver isn't checking to see what's wrong. Wasn't it his job to take care of the children? The scenery keeps blurring together impassively. Showing that the vehicle is nowhere near slowing down. _Youkai do not exist._

"Shima didn't you pay attention to my presentation? As Torii said, youkai's cannot be real! Science would have discovered them by now. They are a mere invention of the human mind, they are stories to scare children into going to bed." Kiyo says, galled at another person contradicting him. First Nura and now Shima? What is it with people today? _Youkai do not exist. _

Inadvertently Kana has drawn her knees close to her chest. Sobs are fleeing her mouth. _Youkai do not exist. _But… if they don't. Why is she so fearful? What is the chill permeating the air? Why is Shima so out of it? He had been the most mean to the young Nura, second only to Kiyo himself. Adamantly denying the existence of ayakashi. Why has he change his mind? _Youkai do not exist._

"There is a youkai! I am telling you!" Shima starts to cry, loudly. His gasps and pants, and screams and shout all pull cords inside of Kana. She can feel his agony. Most kids lose it at that. What if what Shima says… is true?

"Oh, gods! There it is!" Torii exclaims. Watching outside from another window. She starts screaming and crying, sobbing into her small hands. She's a mess with tears rolling along her cheeks and fright bursting from her chest. She has joined Shima's chant on their impeding deaths. A very distraught Saori attempts to console her. But she herself is just as petrified.

Were they going to be eaten? Were they going to be killed? As if the mood wasn't cryptic enough, Kana realizes there is a tunnel coming up ahead. In the back of her mind, she hears Kiyo trying to disprove thee supernatural existence. Pulling out parts of his research. Statistics, and studies, and important names, all irrelevant against the children's current state. No one pays him any mind. They are too alarmed already.

Right now, kids are huddling together, shaking. It is purely chaotic. The bus descends to Pandemonium in minutes. _Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. _Along her mantra Kana starts rocking, back and forth. The movement does not alleviate her anxiousness. And her conscious mind doesn't even register it. Somehow, Kiyo's coming announcement does reach her mind.

"People, don't you understand? Youkai do not –…" That's as far as he gets. Screams ensue as the bus enters the tunnel due to the blanket of darkness it brings along. An ear hurting sound is heard, and it is the final breath of the hurricane that rampages along Kana's heart. The tunnel has collapse. It is too much! Too much fear, too much fright! Kana faints. _Youkai do not exist… _she had once hoped.

* * *

**Sorry, no Yura. She and Rikuo won't meet for a while. They are too young, their believes to pliable. Though she may appear next chapter.**

**Did you like that conversation between Rihan and Rikuo? I always did thought that, were Rihan alive that day, things would've been so different.**

**As always, any review, critic, or idea is more than welcome. Any pointer or grammatical mistake is throguhly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Of Empty Rescues

ENTRY #4

_Of Empty Rescues_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_The Lord of Pandemonium… It was a title not even his father had claimed. But in that moment, as he stood bathed in blood, I had no doubt he would achieve it. We had withheld our darker natures. Kept from him a reality that we didn't thought he'd ever be ready for. That he'd ever want. We had forgotten... The Young Master was born for it. He had been born from darkness and in darkness he'd remain. Gone was the soft, naïve boy that we knew so well. We didn't have a petty heir… we had a leader._

_\- Kubinashi_

* * *

"Ara… Yuki Onna, what's with the long face?" The beautiful Kejouro inquires. Green eyes trail lazily over the gloomy figure. Entering the kitchen, hands full of dirty dishes, she makes a beeline for the sink. The girl in question is sitting in the small low-table located in the middle of the room. Only a glass of ice rests there. Her yellow eyes lost. Bluish lips set in a thin line.

Her appearance divulges her mood, but it is the chills emanating from her and the sporadic snowflakes that truly show her unease. Tsurara does not answer immediately. Seemingly, the Yuki Onna isn't in the mood to share her troublesome thoughts. It only manages to intrigue the brunette even more.

"The Young Master is missing." The younger girl tells the Hair Woman with a lament. Sighing while resting her head dejectedly on the table. _How rude – Wait, what?_

"What?" Kejouro sets down the soap soaked plate she has been washing to fully turn. Has she misheard? Missing? The Young Master is missing? Like a sickness, worry plagues the older youkai immediately. Master Rikuo is young, even by youkai standards. How does she only hear of this now?

"Missing?" She repeats. The word sounds foreign on her tongue. Momentarily, it is like she has never used it before. "Who is looking for him? Since when is he missing? What are you doing here Yuki Onna?" At her interrogation, the snow woman only deflates more. What the…? How could she be so… well, not calm, but so… so not in panic when the Young Master's whereabouts were unknown!

"He never arrived from school," The younger girl relays, biting her lip. She sets her fingers to hang around the ice cubes on the plate. Kejouro is familiar with her habit. According to the Yuki Onna, it helps to relieve stress. "We have been forbidden to go look for him by Master Rihan. He has gone in his search personally. On the other hand, Lady Yamabuki has been cooped up with the Former Commander all afternoon. She has been tight-lipped on her lack of worry." Tsurara says galled. The Yuki Onna is restless. She moves, and turns and stands up, melting ice forgotten. She doesn't quite know what to do with herself.

Kejouro forcefully puts a lid on her temper. Yuki Onna is probably even more worried than herself. It'd be unfair to take her worry out on Tsurara. Still, Master Rikuo's friends are mostly youkai. Scratch that, Master Rikuo's friends are only youkai as far as Kejouro knows. Who could he be with? And what exactly is he doing? School ended hours ago.

"Where do you think he went off to?" She asks the younger girl. Parents excluded, few are as close to Rikuo as Tsurara. If any of them has the chance to guess, it's her.

"I think something may have happened. There has been unrest in the upper echelons. Many are questioning the succession hierarchy. Many want for Master Rikuo to be named Third Heir soon. The fact he hasn't, makes them nervous." She says. Kejouro sees something in Yuki Onna's eyes that most Nura youkai are missing.

Her own eyes narrow. For a long time, there's been this… tenseness in the air. Particularly at the Nura home, no matter how much they all try to deny it. Every youkai in the mansion has been on its toes for the same reason. And sadly, it is the Young Master's indirect fault. Having a human in their midst makes them wary. Many youkai do not know how to act around him. Is his mentality human or ayakashi? No one really knows yet.

The Second Commander is a different matter. He has been with them for centuries. As it is, it isn't distrust. It is just edginess. A weariness that they can't get rid of. They are all kind of scared of their little Master. And really they have a good cause. Nobody wants to put the naïve boy on a spot. Or worse, cause him some kind of trauma. They cuddle him, because he requires cuddling. _At least, that's what we believe. _It could come off as overprotective, but really, it is not. _What if it is?_ A traitorous voice intones.

"Do you believe he did something at school? Something drastic to the humans?" Kejouro asks. It isn't exactly troublesome, her Young Master's view on humans. Now that she thinks about it, Kejouro doesn't really know where the Master stands on his viewpoints. _I guessed he's so young I just didn't take his believes to heart. _Tough in the end it all depends on Master Rikuo's feeling on the matter.

_Does he like humans? Does he dislike ayakashi? What if he… doesn't even like humans in the first place? _Most youkai won't mind it even if he has accidentally killed a kid. Nevertheless that's a far off scenario? The Master goes to school, so he must at least like them till certain point. If he accidentally killed a classmate, well Lord Gagoze does that all the time.

Personally, Kejouro finds it disgusting, _who in their right mind can torture children as a hobby?_ But everyone is a little nuts around here. Killing children isn't exactly unheard of. The brunet has seen creepier. They are youkai for a reason.

"I am more worried about humans doing something drastic to him." A protective edge takes over the concentric eyes. Yuki Onna is so sweet and small that Kejouro forgets how malicious the snow woman truly is. It may have something to do with the memory of a four-year-old Tsurara arriving to the manor. Kejouro remembers perfectly that day. The child had been barely three feet tall. And while carrying an equally small suitcase, boldly declared her intentions. At the time, they had been to steal a kiss from the Second. _She never quite achieved that, did she?_ Kejouro darkly thinks.

Those beautifully dangerous eyes forbid you from maintaining Yuki Onna's brutal nature in mind. Especially, when the small child that had arrived 20 years ago overlaps with the woman facing her now. "I can't say I am a fan of humans. Short sighted, unappreciative beings." She says and Kejouro agrees. Contrary to many of her housemates, neither she nor Yuki Onna had met Yohime. And what was one woman against millions, anyway? The fact there was one nice human didn't speak for the rest. Every ayakashi knows it.

Still, Yuki Onna has never appreciated Master Rikuo's attendance to school. Kejouro suspects it has plenty to do with the fact she isn't allow to accompany him. Lord Rihan says that his son must build up his independence during those short hours alone. For Yuki Onna, it is tortuous to wait for him everyday. The first few weeks of pre-school had been the worst. The snow girl had fretted relentlessly. Eventually she has come to tolerate the idea, but when things of this nature occur… Kejouro's right to think it's rubbing salt on the wound.

"I use to be human, you know?" Kejouro says and she's surprise to see the kaleidoscopic eyes widened. How is it that they hadn't had this conversation before? Tsurara must be the only one who's clueless about her past. The snow maiden stiffens. Her brows scrunched into a very unflattering expression. Abruptly the bluenette looks terrifically guilty. Were she able to, Kejouro had no doubt the Yuki Onna would be flushed red. She seems genuinely embarrassed and her mouths open to let out a torrent of apologies. Most of them aren't comprehensible and the rest make little more sense.

"I didn't mean it that way," She starts. Pale hands fly incoherently all around. As if trying to appease a non-existent anger. Kejouro has to admit that the girl looks really cute while she panics. She works hard to fight off a snigger. "There must be nice humans out there! But children, well they can be mean! And, Master Rikuo is so sensitive when he's human! And well, since they live so little! You know they are… different than us? They…. Argggh."

Kejouro finally takes pity on the panicking girl, breaking her sentences with laughter. Tsurara is too nice for her own good sometimes. This only reaffirms her latest thoughts. How is she supposed to feel threatened by the girl? The snow woman looks harmless with eyes like dinner plates! It is in order to remember that the Yuki Onna only ever gets serious when it has something to do with the Master. About anything else, she gets flustered too easily. Kejouro smiles her way soothingly. Meaning to say that it's fine. _Tsurara really is a softie._

"I get it Yuki Onna." The Hair Woman says with a smile. The snow maiden lets out the breath she has been holding, looking relieved. "I lived 21 years as a human. I've lived almost three hundred as an ayakashi. I get the errors of their way. I have seen them slaughter, discriminate, and have been about to be killed by humans more than once. They have the same capacity of evil that we do. But, I died at the hands of youkai." Kejouro narrows her eyes at the memory. That one had been a dark miserable day. "So, when criticizing them, let's not forget..." At this Kejouro meets Tsurara's eyes for a moment of seriousness. A small trail of fear escapes her grasp. "That we are not much better, nee?" Kejouro smiles.

She attempts to not laugh outright at Tsurara's dumbfounded expression. _Teasing the younglings is so fun today!_ She stands up, heading for the sink once again. This time around, Yuki Onna comes to help. She ties up her kimono's long sleeves, and they settle into their usual routine. Kejouro washes and Tsurara dries while putting the plates away. It brings the older youkai a sense of nostalgia. Remembering the two women with whom she had taken care of the Mansion, those particular memories seem old, from lifetimes ago. Now, it is only Tsurara and Kejouro.

Although Lady Yamabuki helps whenever she can. Usually, she teaches at school. When at home she takes care of Rikuo and the Supreme Commander. Lady Nura is also in charge of preparing all official meetings. Though their number has dwindled down along the years. If the sub commanders meet up thrice a month, it's a fast month. The emblem of the Nura manages to keep most rebels at bay, and night patrolling is done almost everyday. The Lady of the House is still swarmed in responsibilities.

The other woman is another Yuki Onna. And Tsurara is almost a mirror copy of her. Things have never been the same around the mansion since Setsura left. Now, that Kejouro shares many responsibilities with her daughter… She's hard pressed to push down such wistful feelings. It has been more than forty years since the last time she has seen the older Snow Woman. Even for a youkai, especially as young as Kejouro, that's a long time. Though Setsura probably doesn't see it that way. She is at least six hundred years old.

One of the first members of the Nura Clan, her reason for leaving is unknown. Though many speculate it has everything to do with that unusual fight she is said to have had with Lord Rihan. No one knows what had transpired that night. But, Lord Rihan blew up a wing of the mansion. And Setsura left by morning, never to be seen again. The closest thing they've had to news of her was when little Tsurara showed up on their doorstep. Kejouro did not miss how a heaviness was lifted from Rihan's shoulder that day. They were all worry as to her status. These days, not even her own daughter can find her. Though every few years the occasional letter drops by.

"How is your mother, Tsurara?" Kejouro suddenly asks. A part of her realizes the seeming randomness of the question. Tsurara's surprised gaze confirms that she hasn't followed her line of thought. "It's just that you look a lot like her. Doing chores with you, well, it has made me reminisce." The older youkai says softly, finishing with a small laugh. Sometimes, she really misses Setsura. Tsurara's face falls. Kejouro is painfully reminded that if she misses her friend, the girl next to her is missing a mother she barely even knows. What pushed Setsura to give away her daughter? Kejouro has always pondered about it.

"Well, the last I heard of her was in last year's letter. She said that she was fine. Kind of on a road trip, visiting friends." She says. And there's something in her eyes. Isn't she holding that poor teacup too harshly? "Saying she's enjoying the tranquility of old age, though rumors assure me that she hasn't changed at all. The closest she's been to this area is Karasu-Tengu's territory. She likes to go drinking there with his wife, though she never admits it in the letter. I drop by to leave my letters to Nuregarasu often. She makes sure my mother receives them." The Yuki Onna informs her. A part of Kejouro is glad her old friend's doing well. The other part is too aware of the younger girl's bittersweet voice. Sees too easily her unreadable expression, feels truth in her words. A year she had said?

"Oi, Yuki Onna… don't tell me that you…" Kejouro feels like both of them have been skirting around the topic for a long time. Maybe it's time to figure out just what's the true reason for Tsurara's enrollment in the Nura Clan. She can't be okay with her mom leaving her in the care of strangers out of the blue? Not when she has went on to ignore her daughter for twenty years. There is a moment in which none of the girls dares even breathe. Yuki Onna seems sad, but doesn't open her mouth to answer. Kejouro knows it's necessary to have this conversation.

Unnoticed to the frozen girls, Nattō-Kozō and Tofu-Kozō sneak into the kitchen. The bigger youkai were hogging the TV in the living room. The smaller and older pair decided to be smart and use the one in the kitchen. The sound of the TV turning on startles both women. The worried female voice from the news channel breaks the spell of seriousness that had befallen their conversation.

"Oi!" Kejouro says galled. She had been so close into having Tsurara confess and those two clowns just had to interrupt! How is she supposed to approach the subject now? The Yuki Onna's guard is fully on now. She won't slip as easily next time. "What do you think you're doing? This TV isn't meant for you! You are forbidden from being in the kitchen!" Kejouro exclaims. Her mouth closes quickly when she sees her companion expression. Yuki Onna's eyes are wider than she has ever seen them. Fear is shining within them, flowing in overwhelming levels.

The young girl is transfixed on the screen. The news channel is still on. Her hands are shaking. One is covering her mouth, stifling a silent scream. Kejouro shivers as the room temperature drops swiftly. Promptly, she deviates her attention to the news channel. Soon, she understands. There has been a cave in at the tunnel. Trapped under it is a school bus from Ukiyoe Primary School. That is…

"The Young Master's school bus! That's why he hasn't come home!" The Hair Woman cries. For a moment she freezes. Her heart stops. What should they do? What if it's already too late? It was almost six! That bus should've arrived here hours ago! What if the Young Master… the Young Master…?

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Nattō-Kozō yells. "That is the Master's bus? He has been missing?" Kejouro has no time to focus on the orange-garbed youkai, before Tsurara's running footsteps snap her out of it. The snow girl has left the premises running quickly. Kejouro rapidly takes off in her search. The Yuki Onna keeps running. She's stumbling into people and crashing into walls. Most youkai realize that something's the matter and follow her. But Kejouro knows. Yuki Onna's focus is in notifying only one person. As she closes in on the Former Commander's room she's screaming.

"Lady Yamabuki! Supreme Commander! Master Rikuo…!" She has finally reached the doors. With a last push Kejouro manages to reach her. There's quite an audience by now. Kubinashi, Aotabo and Kurotabo are among the present. With a single movement the shogi doors open with a bang! Inside are the Supreme Commander and Yamabuki Otome. Both who until that moment had been sipping tea. Now they both look alarm as an out-of-breath Yuki Onna supports herself against the doorway. Kejouro knows that her lack of failing lungs has nothing to do with the running. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears and she's panting.

"Yuki Onna! What is the meaning…?" Lady Yamabuki does not get to finish. In the middle of the statement the Yuki Onna manages to tame her breath long enough to deliver the news. Her entire face twists in agony. "Master Rikuo…!" She gulps. Valiantly, she tries again. Kejouro tries interjecting, but her voice is stuck somewhere on the back of her throat.

"Master Rikuo's bus… Master Rikuo's bus has been in a cave in at the tunnel!" The girl finally manages to cry out. Message delivered, she sinks to her knees crying. Everyone in the vicinity is too stunned to react. Kejouro shares their feeling. What should they do? Is the Master okay? Should they go? Where is Lord Rihan? The Night Parade can't be move without his orders.

Kejouro turns her attention to the Former Commander. He is the only one that is able to send a rescue team. Thankfully, he doesn't appear to have lost his head. In that moment, everything is quiet. Nobody moves, nobody breathes. Yuki Onna's anguished has faded to distressed sobs. No one has moved from his or her spot to console her. No one can. A small whistling whimper ceases the spell.

It's from Lady Yamabuki.

Everyone starts to move unanimously. Kurotabo goes to Yuki Onna who cries unabashedly on his chest. The Assassins Monk rubs her head soothingly, while the girl cries. Meanwhile, as if by magic, Kubinashi is kneeling to check on her. Kneeling? But… since when is she on the floor?

"Kino? Are you okay Kino?" Kubinashi's voice breaks a damn within her, and soft tears trail along her cheeks. He embraces her, and she knows she never will quiet feels as safe as she does with him.

"Hey, Hey... It'll be fine now. Don't worry."

"We have to go look for him!" Aotabo exclaims, many youkai agree. He turns to the Masters of the House. Yamabuki's face was hidden in the Former Commander's shoulder, silently sobbing. The older youkai is staring at the amassed youkai impassively.

"Former Commander…"

"No one is going anywhere." He says firmly. Many youkai fall into silence. Yamabuki's shoulder shake violently at the statement, gently the Supreme Commander settles a hand over her head. He glares at all the presents. Making most youkai recoiled.

"But the Young Master…!"

"Where is the Second?"

Weak protest echo around the scene. Everyone is worried, but going against the older youkai is a daunting task. And basically treason. When the head orders, the body follows. With Lord Rihan missing, Nurarihyon is the leader by proxy.

"Supreme Commander…" Kubinashi starts. Though he remains glue to her side. Lord Nurarihyon fears leaks and envelops all present. All youkai fall into silence.

"Need I remind you that my grandson is a youkai? He is perfectly capable to deal with a cave in! Just whom do you think you are underestimating? And what's with this panicking? Are you headless chicken? Because I was pretty sure my son's Parade is made up of ayakashi." Lady Yamabuki straightens her back. She wipes her tears away, with the sleeves with her kimono and stares determinedly ahead. Though her face succumbs to a vulnerable pout every few seconds.

"Calm down, already. Rikuo will be fine. My stupid son has already gone in his search. Between the two of them, they will handle anything that must be dealt with." By now, most youkai that lived in the main house have become part of the spectacle. A whispering has become the new background voice. They all look down in varying states of shame. The Young Master was so small… So naive…

"Thank you for your worry." Yamabuki says warmly. Her voice wrapping around each of them, easing them like a mother would calm her crying child. Slowing down the adrenaline racing through their veins. "Seeing you love my son brings immeasurable happiness to my heart. I thank you for taking care of him all this years."

The Lady of the House sets her gaze on the present company. "But I must ask something of you. Stop being soft with Rikuo." Her eyes flash. It is the first time in centuries that Yamabuki gives an order, Kejouro recalls. This must be more severe than she knows. Lady Yamabuki rarely gets this serious.

"My son is an ayakashi. I think… I think we have been forgetting. Remember it when he returns. This household needs to stop falling to human influence. We must remember who we are." She says firmly and her visage is magnificent. "Humans aren't the enemy, mark my words. Today, it was simple. Rihan is already dealing with my son. But what of the day when we have a real emergency? What of the times when every second counts? Where is your trust in my son? Frozen, panicked, disorganized, scared. None of you knew what to do…" She reproaches softly, her own eyes meet the floor. Kejouro doesn't miss how Yamabuki knows of her own sins. "If you really love my son, you will quit hiding from him his heritage. Understood?"

"Roger." Came the united reply. Yamabuki smiles, her eyes crinkling. The Former Commander sends a proud look her way. Kejouro drowns in her thoughts. Had the really been too soft on the Young Master? She thinks back to the tenseness she had previously complained about. It wasn't tenseness. It was the youkai holding back comments, suggestions, words and ideas; culture. In fear that they would traumatize the human part of their Master, but by doing that…

They have neglected his youkai side. Kejouro meets Kubinashi's eyes. By the look of it, they both had come to the same conclusion. Things have to be rectify from here onwards. They have to change. They are harming their Master. They, in their desire to protect him, have suffocated his growing room. It will no longer take place.

In that moment of reflection, Fate deals a different hand. Where everything falls into place for a different future. Marking the beginnings of a ruling that will surpass everything that came before, all in a different reality. It feels like the word just goes quiet for a moment. Things are being altered every passing second.

Kejouro wishes to fast forward in time and see how it all goes down. Miss Yamabuki's is a dangerous decision. This could go either extremely well or terribly wrong. The Nura Clan's future was on the line. All youkai present have silently agreed to take a moment. They must come to terms with what is being asked of them. Not a second after a voice sends everything into chaos once more.

"Oi, oi… aren't you bastards too quiet?" It is none other than the Young Master himself. The second commander, looking equally confused, walks in behind him. Noise instantly breaks out. Kejouro smiles. Yamabuki has a point. Rikuo is too much like his predecessors. He deserves the same trust they had given them. The loudest among the greeters was definitely Yuki Onna, who valiantly bit back her tears but couldn't help jumping the master.

"Lord Rikuo! I was so worried!" The snow maiden exclaims happily. The confused ayakashi just decides to pat her head. It works. The Yuki Onna smiles at him. Even when the other youkai get close to check him for themselves, the girl stays close by. She will have the toughest time out of all of them. Yuki Onna is the queen when it comes to being overprotective with Lord Rikuo. Perplexed, the young arrival is forced to assure ten times over that yes, he is fine.

On the other hand, Lord Rihan goes directly to his wife, probably worried about her serious visage. It is quickly swept away as soon as she crosses words with her husband. For a moment, it is the new arrival that frowns. A glance from Yamabuki leaves him only the option of sighing resignedly. Apparently, Lord Rihan isn't entirely aware of his wife's proclamation. As youkai after youkai talks to Rikuo it takes mere minutes for the volatile youngster to get fed up.

"Why are you all so worried today?" He inquires bewildered. By his frown, he has become exasperated from the interrogation about his health. The addressed ayakashi just stare at him blankly. Did he think that almost being crushed by a bridge wasn't a great deal? If that's the case, they had really being underestimating their Master.

"Master. We heard about the cave in… So we were worried!" Explains Karasu-Tengu. Disconcert staining his voice. The small tengu flies from his position next to the Supreme Commander. Instead he settles to levitate next to Rikuo. "It was confirmed that the bus you frequently take from school was trapped under a fallen bridge. We knew that Lord Rihan was on his way, and that you'd be able to deal with it fine." The tengu continues. Oblivious to Master Rikuo's obscuring expression. _Don't tell me…_ _That Master wasn't…_

"We are all very glad you're fine." Karasu-Tengu finishes. Many of the surrounding youkai agree. Nods and words in accordance fly over the room. It wasn't everyday they get such a scare. But it takes only seconds to see the shadow covering their Master's eyes. Kejouro's locates Rihan and by his tight expression… It confirms her doubts.

Somehow, Master Rikuo had not been in the cave-in. The one's trapped in there under the bridge… were his classmates! But the other youkais have yet to figure it out. They stare between themselves confusedly. What has gotten their Master in such a mood? Nurarihyon looks from Rihan to Rikuo and seems to draw the connection…

"Oi, Rikuo… Don't tell me that you…" He is cut mid sentence by Rikuo's murderous expression. Worry and guilt are swimming and swirling in his crimson orbs. Fear emanates indiscriminately from his body. All of them, Tsurara included, are force to take a step back.

"What cave-in?" He asks. For a moment, no one dares answer.

* * *

_Dodge. Run. Dodge. Jump back. Dodge. Get down!_ A bit of breath escapes her suddenly as Keikain Yura's chest meets the floor in one swoop movement. _That's going to leave a bruise._ Over her downed figure a slash of lightning passes, white hot and deadly. It fries the space her head had been occupying. Reflexively, Yura's body rolls out of the way as her enemy digs a spear into the place her stomach was supposed to be. It cracks the concrete of the Kyoto streets spectacularly. _That would've hurt._

The spear glows as the youkai lets a lightning current flow through it. _And that would've definitely killed me._ Getting quickly to her feet. Yura is fast into putting some distance between the silver eyes being and her. The fact it could transfer its lightning into the weapon shows the youkai's level. This isn't a small fry. This guy's dangerous. And despite not wanting to think it, the black haired girl knows that he just may surpass her in strength. _I'm outmatched…_

Yura looks for its weakness. Only the trained eye of an onmyouji, or another youkai, can do such a task. For most, humans they look invincible no matter how weak the ayakashi may be. Such is the power of fear. The first rule is simple and pretty obvious. Never be afraid. Never. It is literally feeding your enemy while you're fighting.

Her current enemy is some kind of small oni. Small for a youkai that is, the thing still has two heads on the ten-year-old. It is completely black. Well, mostly black. From its cloth and skin down to its boots. The shadow look is assassinated by his shocking head of silver hair that has touches of bright pink around and finishing the appearance is the previously mentioned silver eyes.

Okay, he is an elemental youkai that uses lightning. His only known weapon is the spear he's trying to stab into her. Plus, he doesn't seem too bright. All in all, he relies on brute strength. Data processed, now, she's in a disadvantage when it comes to size. So she should focus on long-range attacks. Yura needs time and the youkai knows it. It doesn't still or gives her anything that can be considered breathing room.

He tries to attack her again and Yura doesn't a have battle plan. Before she knows it, she's dodging the youkai again. _It is getting faster._ Or more like impatient. It doesn't seem as willing to play around with her anymore. _That's… not good._ _C'mon think something up!_

"Come now, little girl! I'll show you to not wander Kyoto at night!" It cries. Yura thinks it's pathetic, but her smugness is debatable when she is currently engage in fierce combat. And she may not be losing yet, but she sure as hell ain't winning either. The thought is particularly ironic. Since Yura's pretty sure she is in over her head. As ridiculous and cheesy as he sounds, the youkai is no pushover. "You're liver belongs the youkai by Daikuro!"

_ What type of name is that?_ Yura scoffs. She's getting tire with all threats that go her liver's way. Ikigimo is truly disgusting. Dozens of onmyouji die everyday due to youkai's desire for it. Not to mention babies and women. "Come, Tanrou!" Yura pulls from her clutch one seemingly random piece of paper.

The ofuda flies steadily as it progressively sets into flames. As the sunset colors of them succumb to an icy blue, a great white wolf emerges from within them. Tanrou wastes no time into head-butting the youkai. Enemy distracted, Yura gives her strategy some though. Though her brown eyes remain firmly set on the black being. She needs water. Water beats lightning. There is no way Tanrou can beat that thing. Summoning Rokuson, Yura pulls out a different type of holy paper. She begins chanting. Praying that she won't mess up the words.

"May the tides of rightness descend upon you/As the shower of the heavens soaks your bones/For your sins to be extorted by divine will/Impure soul, be now gone!" Three floating papers stop motionless in front of her. In that moment, she calls Tanrou back. The once-wolf floats harmlessly to the ground. Now back to being a simple piece paper. Rokuson gallops to her side. Abandoning the clashing with Daikuro. It wouldn't do leave herself wide open. As expected, the youkai runs towards her at full speed, but stops to examine the floating papers. _Not as dumb as you look._

"Kami hear my prayers! Purge! Expunge!" At first, the papers made a beeline for the youkai before falling to the ground halfway, creating a harmless poodle between the two combatants. Momentarily, no one moves. Yura grits her teeth, body tense. She doesn't show any weakness, but both of them know. The onmyouji flinches when the youkai bursts out laughing. She grumbles under her breath. "Rokuson…!" Before the order can be delivered, the deer poofs away. Yura pales. Raising her view to meet the youkai's victorious eyes.

"No…" she whispers. "This cannot be happening…!" She backs away. Knowing she should run, but she can't. "I don't want to die!" She cries desperately and the sick bastard rejoices. He's laughing in mirth at her grief. Drunk on the thought of her imminent demise. "Nice try, brat! I was worried there for a second!"

Daikuro laughs uproariously. Brandishing his spear as he strolls her way. Slowly and deliberately, meaning to torture her psyche. He has won, why should he hurry? "Now, I think I'll be getting that liver! Your spiritual power is really high. I will become very powerful thanks to you!"

A small splash is heard. Daikuro has stepped into the puddle. He looks down. "What was this suppose to do anyway?" When he looks up. Yura is standing up. Two fingers positioned in her mouth and smirk wide. "Why don't I show you? Die!" She yells. And the youkai understands a second too late. The seemingly harmless puddle, turns into water chains. They reach for him, wrapping around him like a boa constrictor would his prey. Daikuro panics. And it is his fear that seals the deal. Yura smiles as the chains tighten around the youkai. Daikuro attempts to use his spear, but it clatters innocuously to the floor.

"Weren't you going to eat my liver? I don't feel fear while looking at you. Those chains will eradicate you, you know?" Yura taunts mercilessly. It's a lie, that's a simple subjugation technique. But the girl needs for the demon to panic. He does not disappoint. In his desperation, he activates his fear and succeeds in frying himself to death. The chains fall to the ground. Dissolving into a puddle once again.

Next, is Yura who falls to the floor wheezing. That had been the fifth tonight. She's exhausted. Her phone shows that it's almost two in the morning. It's time to go back. Her bed sounds like paradise right about now. But before that, she throws a match onto the body and sees it burn away. It wouldn't due for someone to find it.

The ten-year-old is beyond drained. She hasn't slept more than three hours last night due to a fight that prolonged. That one had been close. Her ankle still hurt from the faint she had pulled off. Thankfully, she isn't that far from home. For a moment she's so tired… that she entertains the thought of just walking home. But that would just take longer, and she has to settle down to sleep. There is school tomorrow.

Despairingly, she calls upon the white wolf. It may have been her hunger, her frustration or her sleep but the return to the Keikain Manor seems repetitive and eternal. When she finally devises the gates they appear much more of a godsend that they should. Tanrou runs past a couple of onmyouji. All as evenly tire as her and in their way back home as well. On the gates are several other onmyouji. Between them is none other than the gentle Akifusa. They are taking roll call. A measure of ensuring every onmyouji dispatched makes it back home. As she withdraws Tanrou, the shikigami goes away in a poof. Yura lands gracefully on the ground.

"Oh, Yura!" Akifusa startles her from behind. Yura balks. This night hunting always leaves her jumpy. "Sorry, sorry." He apologizes easily. Yura twists in order to send a smile his way. He sees him cross out something from the list he's holding, most probably her name. "How was your night?" He asks conversationally and Yura is dumbfounded at his sunny disposition. Why was he so happy? It was close to three in the morning. He would probably remain here until dawn. Logarithmic Duty sucks.

"Infinitely long." Yura says. "What has my brother in such a good mood?" She inquires perplexed. There is just no way someone can be that joyful so early in the morning.

"I am getting the week off after today. Vacations in order to train swordsmanship. I am leaving towards the north in order to be apprentice to a sword master over there." He says cheerily. His red eyes – which Yura adores – crease in a smile. _Oh, I would be excited too._

"Congratulations! I'm really glad for you." Yura says smiling. And she really is. Akifusa has an obsession with swords and is really competitive. Few people in the clan reach him to even his toes. The fact that someone can teach him to be better is pretty exciting. But another side of her wonders why a training trip is counted as a vacation. The Keikain's militaristic regimen would kill them one day. Despite her thoughts she keeps a straight face. Complaining wouldn't get her anywhere. It was all for the people of Kyoto.

"Has my brother arrived?" She asks. Ryuuji can take care of himself, the younger sibling knows. Still, it doesn't harm to ask. Akifusa nods, while scanning the crowd and jutting down the arrivals.

"Yes, he was here around half an hour ago." He excuses himself to continue working. With a final wave Yura leaves, eager to shower and sleep. The path to the Main House isn't long. But despite the amount of people arriving at this time, it is hauntingly dark. If the girl weren't so use to the darkness she wouldn't have been able to make her way through.

She hates nighttime, and all the blackness it dawdles along. No matter what anyone said. Seals were breakable. And the rock-made trail was sided by trees. Yura's mind kept on imagining a youkai jumping out to ambush her. It is the same feeling she has every night. The same fears that always trouble her.

No matter what, she can't get rid of them. It's awful being so constantly in a state of full awareness._ I feel like I'm about to be killed every single second. I'm… kinda tired of being so jumpy all the time._ Most nights she couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. Yura does not feel safe until reaching her room, with seals made by her. If they were to be broken, she would be notified.

After a minute of walking, she's entering her key on the door. At her arrival lights turn on. Briefly they are a cause of alarm, but Yura recognizes her mother's tired face. Nadeshiko smiles at her kid. The relief in it drowns all the wrinkles and bags under her eyes. Yura feels a sliver of pain infiltrate her heart. She always thinks of her mother, who sits worried at home. Fretting over the well being of her two exorcist children.

Yura imagines it must be particularly terrifying after the accident with her father less than ten years ago. Her mother doesn't talk about it, but Ryuuji does. He never misses a chance to curse ayakashi. He has taught Yura everything she knows. But secretly, Yura can't help the frigid realization that she can't feel pain for a thing she's never known. After all, she never met her dad. For reason's unknown she just doesn't hold a personal vendetta against youkai. She finds them evil and necessary to kill. But she does not share her brother's burning hate.

"I'm home, Mom." She calls out softly. Wanting to ease that shadow out of her mother's eyes but knowing that every night, Nadeshiko waits for someone else other than her children. She waits for someone that never returned. Yura feels like she will never fill that gap, and it bothers her. She wants to be what her mother needs, but her presence can never quite erase the hole left by the man she never knew.

"Yura," She breathes out softly. In a beat, Nadeshiko is hugging her tightly. Yura allows herself to melt into the embrace. This late arrivals are the only times where her mom gives love so freely. Usually, she's very supercilious. Heart locked tightly. No pain, but no love either.

She's cold and demanding. Judging her kid's progress with a critical eye. Like Ryuuji, her mother has a vendetta against youkai. So gigantic that it dwarfs her own son's rage. Youkai had taken the love of her life, the father of her children. Leaving her widowed and pregnant. Yura tries not to, but a part of her always feels sorry for her mom.

Yura hasn't really understood the vindictive nature that plagued her exorcist teaching. With Nadeshiko it wasn't about protecting Kyoto, it was about killing as many youkais as possible. Her mother taught her to kill ayakashi. And so every night, Yura goes and kills ayakashi. It was pretty simple. Yura has followed that chain of command down to a T during her life. Her mom lets her go. Wordlessly, turning around in the direction of the bedroom, they walk together in silence through the halls of the mansion. Even here, Yura feels eerie and vulnerable.

"How many?" Yura succeeds in suppressing her jump. Something she attains by having being expecting the question. Her mother always, _always _asks.

"Five." Yura says proudly. Her mother laughs. Chin tilted high and without sparing Yura even a glance.

"It was a slow night I see." She says nonchalantly. Yura grits her teeth, carefully hiding the hurt she feels at the statement. _Don't get angry, don't get angry... _This happens often, and every single time her mother's dismissal bothers her.

"It was not, mother." Yura replies testily. Blood boiling. Why was her mother never pleased? No matter what Yura does, for her mother only exterminating all ayakashi would be enough. Yura muses sometimes about her mother's behavior. As she gets older that weirdly awkward glint in her mother's eyes makes more and more sense.

It was a sick thirst that was unquenchable. A psychotic streak that is too worrisome to ignore. It was a need for revenge, for complete obliteration. Her father's death had affected Nadeshiko the most. Natsume had taken a part of his wife with him to the grave. Among them were her rationality, her capacity for love and most probably, her sanity.

"Five is nothing compare to the millions out there" Is all she bites back. With that and an angry twist from her mother's braid, she starts walking towards her room, leaving Yura standing in front of hers. _Goodnight to you too, mom._ Yura thinks bitterly. When she enters the room it seems that heaviness sets in her bones. She'll regret it tomorrow but she'll forego the shower. _I'm just too tired…_ The next day she couldn't remember how she even reached the futon.

* * *

Kubinashi pieces it together before the Young Master reveals it. Still, it is a bit shocking. For some reason or other, Master Rikuo had decided today of all days to walk home out of the blue. Consequentially, no one had noticed his tardy appearance or lack of it for that matter. Then, Master Rihan quietly leaves to search for him. The house hears of the cave-in, things go crazy. Everyone panics, subordinates – him included – are driven to the edge of treason, the girls are crying, and Miss Yamabuki decides it to be the perfect time to deliver the news that Rikuo is to be treated like any other youkai child. In that moment, the youkai were blanketed with a faux sense of calm.

So obviously, Master Rihan and Master Rikuo appear. Bringing pandemonium along with them. Not only is the Young Master perfectly fine, but also completely unaware of the danger he had narrowly escaped. The concern now is with the Young Master's predicament in mind. His friends –or Kubinashi at least assumes for them to be friends– are trapped, possibly dead, under a tunnel. To say the air is suffocating is an understatement. Kubinashi's brown eyes focus on his leader. Kubinashi pointlessly processes that the Second is still in human form.

His golden eyes though, look correspondingly hazardous. Master Rihan is watching his son intently, as he stands alone in an improvised circle. At Master Rikuo's arrival, the surrounding youkai had progressively surrounded him. At the initial lost of control which had taken the form of a dangerously powerful barricade of wispy smoke, they had wisely taken a step back. Now, they remain what was hopefully a secure distance away, which was the mere couple of meters that the hall provided.

When another wave of fear escapes the boy. The Second disappears and reappears next to him. Hand on his shoulder. Master Rikuo's head snaps in his father's direction. He's not crying, as Kubinashi expects. But he does notices that his crimson eyes are alternating from their natural crimson to their proxy of black. _Is he… struggling for control? Could it be that his halves are having differing opinions on how to handle the situation? _

Master Rihan looks him straight in the eye. Father and son have an unspoken conversation. By some reason that Kubinashi does not get, the changing eyes stops. The apprehension leaves his master like the water of a river reaching the ocean. Liberating all the dangerous rapids and waterfalls it had along the way into the sea. Becoming part of something so much bigger than its own journey. The Master looks his father in the eye, eyes determined.

"So, what's your plan, Rikuo?" For the way he asks, Rihan already has a pretty good idea of the answer. Kubinashi does as well. The blond has no doubt that the Young Master's heart will go out to his defenseless classmates. It seem the Night Parade will be digging out school children tonight. But, it is too soon for Master Rihan to give the order. (Not that he can't order them around in his current form.) But the Second will most probably give Rikuo the chance to take the reins. At least for tonight.

The blond rises to his feet from the floor. Today will be historical. Kubinashi's blood boils with the excitement. Unknowingly, all youkai internally prepare. They are clearly going out tonight. Even if it is to save humans, having Master Rikuo guide them will be an adventure all on its own.

"Stay here and await news." The young boy answers simply. He smiles easily at his father. Enjoying the raging expressions and baulks. No one had been expecting that. _He's not going to help them?_ Kubinashi notices that not even Rihan has expected it. The only person who does not appear baffled is the Supreme Commander. Though with so many centuries on his shoulders, the Neckless Youkai doubts nothing ever surprises him any more.

The old man is coolly sipping his tea. His hand has migrated from her daughter-in-law's head to her shoulder. He squeezes it mildly, prodding her to silence. All the while, he's analyzing his grandson with scrupulous judgment from the corner of his eyes. Many youkai do a double take. The Master just looks around, daring them to reply, to question his decision.

"Isn't that your bus? Your classmates are there, aren't they, Rikuo?" Nurarihyon challenges. Expression set in stones. His eyes are narrowed and they betray nothing to any of the present. Why is the Former Commander interested so suddenly on the Young Master's classmate's well being? And why was the Young Master so calm? Hadn't he been almost panicking before?

"Yes, they are. Kana's there too." Rikuo's eyes hold an unreadable emotion at the name. It may have been love or it might have been hate, but it is something. Something meaningful. Kubinashi just can't quiet place it. No one fully gets the meaning behind the name. Most probably no one ever will.

_Kana? Is she a friend of Master Rikuo? _He sends Kino a questioning look. She looks evenly confused. All around youkai are waiting for their Master to finish answering. The pregnant silent seems to encourage the boy. With a bitter smile he begins.

"She… she was going to be my… You know what? It doesn't matter." He cuts himself off. A flash of inky black skulks in his eyes. Human side threatening control under the emotion packed situation. It is a pretty weird feeling. Knowing something really big is happening but having no idea what it is. _It is the first time the human half demands control. Just who is that girl? For her to be able to bring forth such a side to the Young Master... _Lord Rikuo manages to control the situation quickly enough so that few youkai even notice.

"They have been in a cave-in. A perfectly mundane situation, no supernatural influence involved." He explains as he walks towards his parents. Almost pensively, he takes a sit next to the Second. He catches his audience's eyes before following up his thoughts.

"The police can more than deal with the issue. Their excavators and organized rescue teams may be even faster than us. Humans do not require our help, not this time around. It's true that they're my classmates. But in the best-case scenario, they are unconscious. Soon to be rescue since the cave in was quiet a while ago. Worst-case scenario, they either died immediately or have suffocated to death. In both cases to mobilize you is inconvenient. I will not lead a Night Parade when it will do more harm than good."

Regardless of the wisdom in his words, the Young Master's voice speaks volumes of his feelings on the matter. Of his frustration, and the fact that not all of him was agreeing with the decision of not interfering. There comes a moment in which Kubinashi can only stare. Since when had their Master become so mature? Kubinashi feels like he's never truly opened his eyes before, and now he can see how truly incredible Master Rikuo is. He truly is the son of Lord Rihan.

A laughing pair spectacularly murders the moment. Both the Former and the Second Commander are chuckling mirthfully. Yamabuki Otome hides her own giggling behind an elegant kimono sleeve. Lord Rihan settles a hand over his child's head. Master Rikuo doesn't seem as thrilled at the mocking as his dad. If you look closely enough, Kubinashi could swear he is pouting.

"Now, now Rikuo don't go acting all cool and stuff." He laughs. The comment makes the boy in question redden. A sight that is unheard of. In the face of embarrassed blushing, the Former Commander doesn't lose a chance to tease his grandson by himself. Taking a sip of his tea, he chortles merrily.

"Look at him blush!" He points out, almost childishly. Which only helps make the flush darken. This time around Kubinashi does laughs. Even though he can't rationalize why is it he finds it funny. There really isn't anything particularly hilarious about the statement. Yet, the image of a blushing Night Master just seems so ludicrous. One cannot help but crack a smile or giggle blatantly. It was a sight he hadn't believed he'd ever see.

The bout of joy that had ensued comes to an end with two arrivals. Mokugyo-Daruma and Gyuuki aren't a rare vision in the Nura Home. Their severe, emotionless expressions aren't at all worrying. The full-blown frowns and grim appearances on the other hand are perturbing. Their arrival brings with them a sense of seriousness that even the smallest of youkai feels. In a matter of seconds the enclosing area falls silent.

_Today has been a rollercoaster, from silence to chaos back to silence, back to chaos. And now? What possibly could have happened now?_ Both youkais bow to the family of four. Finishing the hasty courtesy they straighten. _Do they seem… jumpy?_ They appear to be urgently in relaying the unfortunate news that they're sure to be about to deliver. Both pairs of eyes are set on Master Rikuo. As if they couldn't quite figure out what he was doing there. _That's weird. Where else should the Young Master be?_ It takes some thinking but it comes together. _Could they have heard about the cave in as well?_

"Second," Mokugyo-Daruma addresses. The man in question locks eyes with him. The mouth-less youkai doesn't wait for the coming question. He instead continues his previous thought. "Lord Gyuuki and myself have to inform you of a case of treason. Our suspicions have been confirmed today. Lord Gagoze attempted the murder of a high ranking figure in the Nura Clan." The accusation is made firmly and without preamble. No dilly dallying or softening the treacherous update. He doesn't seem bothered but once again, a good youkai could be dying on the inside and nobody should know. That's why he's a good youkai.

"What do you mean by that?" The question doesn't come from the Current Head. It is the Nura Clan's founder who has apparently been shaken by the news. His clear golden eyes do not resemble lightning only in color. For the moment, they are equally ferocious and storm bringing_. Lord Gagoze was part of Lord Nurarihyon's original Night Parade, a pretty high-ranking sub commander. That means he was good friend with the Commander. To think he has committed treason…_ While Kubinashi ponders the two arrivals in turn present their proof.

"My lord, you are aware of Gagoze's unquenchable thirst for the Supreme Commander position. He almost lost it when the Second inherited and he sees the same bleak future for himself with Lord Rikuo. Mokugyo-Daruma and myself have been keeping tabs on him through the years. He finally played his cards today." Gyuuki retells. Lord Rihan's eyes narrowed, but there's a sudden softness to Nurarihyon's shoulders. Like he has been in a battle and he has just finally being defeated. He looks like his worst fears have turned into a reality.

"What is the proof then? Who has he attempted to murder?" The Second inquires. Eyes skim over both figures. As if to assure it is not one of them. He seems regal, with a soft expression. He isn't mad or worried, but he's missing his distinct carefree air. A tiny hand on his shoulders offers support. _Lady Yamabuki truly is an amazing wife_.

The Flower Youkai is already working on soothing her husband's pains. Despite the fact that he doesn't admits it to himself to even have them. Her other hand rests gently over the Former Commander's. He seems even more unmoved. The Supreme Commander does not move the limb. Expected or not, showing it or not, treason is treason. And being betrayed hurts. Power has nothing to do with it, and Yamabuki appears to know it as well.

"The attempted murder was towards Master Rikuo. The bus he frequented was purposely set in an accident in order to kill him indirectly. Our sources inform that he is on his way to the sight in order to confirm his demise. We were coming to inform you of the danger only to find the Young Master here. Has the matter being dealt with already?" Mokugyo-Daruma relays. He seems disgusted and cold. Distant. Explaining everything efficiently and without demur. The information shocks all the presents. No one misses the cruel irony of it. If the situation was even slightly less serious, the poetic ring to it would have made more than a few laugh. As it is, no one even cracks a smile.

Many heads turn in Master Rikuo's direction. But instead of portraying anger, the red eyes are wide in fear. Pale skin remains unchanged because the ashen tone it holds can't possibly go any paler. In that moment, the sought after control collapses and the Young Master transforms. His hair shortens and goes completely black, his eyes do as well. And the skin flushes as it acquires a more healthy looking tan. His teeth grit together in anger. _Since when has the human form ever being this pig headed? Since when does it wrestle for control?_ No one comments at the lack of composure. The now human Master maintains his straight posture, ignoring his appearance.

"So, it is safe to believe that he attempts to assassinate Rikuo in order to be seen as a pliable candidate?" Yamabuki Otome's sweet visage will never make her seem terror inducing or dangerous, not in the traditional sense. The smile she has in place while stating Gagoze's motives is more than a little unnerving. A cause of unease all by itself. What Yamabuki's fear has holds so much more depth than that.

It is the fact that she doesn't look powerful, and you know she is not powerful. But you feel like you're drowning anyways. Yamabuki is so gleeful while talking to you when mad that you just wish she was shouting at you. Because an ear off would be hilarious compare to what she'll have in store for you. Kubinashi trembles, knowing of that silent rage from experience. He still does not understand how Lord Rihan survives to see another sunshine sometimes.

"Yes," Gyuuki ascertains with a nod of his head. He is the only youkai able to ignore the fear innocuously hanging in the air. "He deliriously believes that by eliminating the direct heir, he will be seen as the obvious choice." A palm slams loudly against the floorboard. It trails back to Lord Rihan. He's smirking maliciously. His naturally carefree amethyst eyes have lost all slackness. His typical smirk is no longer lax and playful. Its appearance now defines a different meaning. The cocky grin shows the appearance of a hunter. Of a General eager to head into battle with his squad.

"Oh so he think that, does he?" He laughs. Many grins appear along the crowd, eagerness and restlessness. Today is a full night, and it has nothing to do with the moon. Kubinashi feels his own lips curl into a smirk. Unintentionally, his fingers wrap around the threads kept in his pockets. He lazily wraps them around his fingers.

_It has been a long time since I've had to really use them. Hopefully, the Gagoze Faction will be more entertaining than the average youkai. _Excitement is quickly sizzling in the room. Blood thirst is in the air, in their veins and in their eyes. Everyone is more than ready for a hunt. Especially one meant to dismembered a traitor. Revenge is a sweet dish, almost as sweet as blood.

"We'll show him all about how wrong he is to even consider so." The words reek of dark promise. Despite the entire running around and babysitting that Kubinashi does. Even when most days, his commander is an irresponsible bastard. In the face that most times, the Second ignores his duties by doing what he pleases when he pleases. Moments like this remind Kubinashi of why it is that such a lazy man is their leader. Because when it counts he's the first to show the courage needed. Rihan is strong and zealous. No one wants to mess with his underlings. Not when he will die if that means living just long enough to see you pay for your crimes.

"You're not going." Another voice intervenes. This family shows that truly the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It shows in the fear clashing with the Second Commander's, curling around it as if meaning to strangle the barely there smoke. It isn't surprising when it is the Former Commander who rises to his feet. After all, all bases to Lord Rihan's tricks come from Lord Nurarihyon himself. He is the one who voices the disagreement. It leaves many lost in bewilderment. Lord Rihan turns to face his sire. A concealed frown mingles with his features.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I'm going. Someone's gotta teach that bastard some manners. Especially for when it comes to dealing with my son. Just who does that guy thinks he is?" Rihan expression is as thunderous as Kubinashi has ever seen it. His anger though, isn't directed towards the Supreme Commander. It's to some faraway figure that no one can currently see. Gagoze has it coming to him. He may as well consider himself dead already. _Thankfully this revelation came before the Young Master decided to take us to rescue his friends. For all he is a vile traitor, Gagoze still is a fearsome youkai. I don't know if the Master could handle him… Maybe this is how things are meant to be._

"Yeah, and I will." _What!_ The Supreme Commander hasn't leaded the Night Parade in centuries. For him to declare that he will now… "Gagoze was my subordinate. I knew from day one he was too greedy when it came to power, too ambitious for his own good and for my own as well. But I like all my subordinates, and I allowed myself to let the issue rest." The commander's eyes are hard and steady.

For a moment, Kubinashi swears that he no longer has the appearance of an old man. Bald and wrinkled, at first glance defenseless. In truth he looks every bit they way he looked three hundred years ago when the Neckless youkai met him. Young, regal, powerful… Magnificent, like the Lord of Pandemonium should. The mere presence sends chills down his back, though the blond refuses to show them.

"You have not being Supreme Commander for a while Dad. I will lead them. My son was to be killed. Revenge must be attain, and it will be by my hands." The younger commander says impassively. At some point, they are both standing less than four feet apart. Kubinashi knows that Rihan will not bow down on this matter. He's too prideful, just like his dad. This would be resolve in a battle. Hopefully it will be no more than verbal. _We're losing time. Every second Gagoze could be escaping!_ _Foiling his plans before he hears of his status as a traitor is essential. Otherwise he'll just run and we'll have to go out of the city to hunt him._

"Do not get cocky with me, brat. I taught you everything you know." The Nurarihyon says galled. "I will be taking over, if only for tonight." He enforces his statement allowing black tendrils of fear to envelope the room. The Second doesn't miss a beat without following. Kubinashi sees Yamabuki Otome backing away. Not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Kejouro grabs his hand and pulls him back as well. A move made to endorse her calm of mind more than his safety.

This isn't good. Things are getting out of control fast. If those two start going at it no one will be able to stop them. Gagoze will get away. As they both stand in the middle of the room, everyone else hangs around in the hall. The opened shogi doors act as theatre curtains and in that dramatic moment it all seems part of some elaborate play. One more scene in a random author's imagination. The pressure being release is harsh but not hurtful. They aren't taking this standoff seriously. Not yet at least.

"None of you are going anywhere, cause the one who's dealing with Gagoze is me." The Night Rikuo would have looked silly making such a proclamation. His Day form looks outright ridiculous. His tiny frame suddenly appears between the two facing youkai with all the calmness as if he had been there all along. _Where did he come from? _If this startles the two, they make a good job of not showing it. Their fears reel back to hang around each of them. Probably, for them to not harm the young one accidentally.

"Rikuo, this is older than you." Nurarihyon says warningly. Clearly, any jovial tolerance for his grandson has taken a temporary leave. His fear is coating his surroundings and his sun colored eyes shine in challenge. The Former Commander doesn't spare the raven a glance. Preferring to glare in his son's direction.

"Rikuo, this is no longer your issue. I will be dealing with that particular idiot." The way he looks at his father makes the statement a tastelessly disguised gibe. _Lord Rihan is really mad. That's… not good._ Shadows make home in the Young Master's face as he looks down, his fist are hanging around his waist. Knuckles white in fury. Though, not sure, Kubinashi thinks he sees him trembling.

"Gagoze has probably killed my friends and my future wife!" The Young Master finally explodes. _Future wife? That must be Kana! _Kubinashi connects quickly. The Young Master has a crush, apparently, on a human. _How typical. For this family at least._

"I don't care who's subordinate he is or was. Or how responsible you feel for his actions. The only one who has to feel any kind of responsibility for his sins is that bastard himself." Kubinashi has to admit that for being four feet tall, Master Rikuo makes a good job at looking impossibly intimidating. It is nowhere near enough for scaring the Nura Clan's leaders, but it is a fair try.

"I am not asking you permission to go deal with him. I am informing you, that as your direct heir I will be going to kill him. With or without Night Parade to follow me." He says firmly. Black eyes narrowed to slits. It is an outstandingly bold declaration. And most probably a bluff. He cannot possibly deal with an undetermined number of enemies by himself. He knows it. Lord Rikuo has truly grown up while they weren't looking. How appropriate.

"While you two are discussing this, that guy gets closer and closer to the accident site. He could be killing survivors!" He sounds galled and displease. Apparently, the Young Master isn't thrilled at the sudden childishness of his predecessors. With the angry proclamation he sparks a silent exchange between Lady Yamabuki, her husband and her father-in-law. Their eyes are jumping between them and the young Rikuo. Minutes pass.

_Are they… really thinking about this? _Sending the Young Master to complete such a mission. But… he's too young and that will be a real youkai battle! They cannot be even contemplating this. Their Master is not ready to take such responsibility. He had let excitement cloud his judgment previously but now, when both previous commanders were willing to go… It just seems preposterous to send the inexperience heir to battle one of the Clan's oldest youkais. Kubinashi meets Kino's eye. She's unusually relaxed. In fact, there's a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Kino," He whispers softly. "Don't tell me you think the Young Master leading us is a good idea?" Kino looks at him with a knowing eye and a slightly annoyed frown.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She answers back. Keeping her voice as low as possible to not disturb the silence in the air.

"He's too young, Lord Rikuo isn't ready!" Kubinashi logically says. _Why doesn't Kino understand such a simple concept? _

"We are not to decide that, Kubinashi." She says wisely and Kubinashi finally understands. In the end Yuki Onna isn't the only one who will have issued with letting go. After her, it is Kubinashi who is assigned babysitting the Young Master the most. _I may have grown too accustomed to thinking of him as a child._

"Growing room, remember?" She smiles. _She's really beautiful._ Years ago Kubinashi always reproached himself for the comments, but he has grown use to their randomness through the years. He blames it on her for being so sweet and pretty.

"I'm leaving! I am not waiting for you to make up your minds anymore!" The Young Master's anger takes to words. And as he is stomping in the direction to the gardens the surrounding youkais open a trail for him to leave. Unknown to Rikuo, his appearance returns to his previous form. All the youkai's eyes though, are settle on the older Master. Waiting for their orders.

With a sigh, Lord Rihan nods. It is a simple order. Go.

And so the Young Master is joined in his walk towards the streets of Tokyo, leading the Night Parade for the first time.

* * *

Kana isn't going to be his wife, Rikuo decides. She is still his friend, his best friend. Gagoze is too close. Too close, in fact. His hand reminds Rikuo of a raptor bird's claws, one that is grabbing the brunet's face. The hold is no doubt the cause for the tears that stream down her face. She's scared. As much as his heart only wants to leap and rescue her, it can shove it. Rikuo has lots of people's life on him today. He has to keep his head, and overview his surroundings.

It had taken some time to enter the cave that has form due to the collapse bridge. They had been able to locate some survivors, but there have been many cars in which passengers were crushed. Rikuo had feared the yellow bus they were looking for would be one of those. But next to many rocks and completely turn to its side lay the vehicles. Next to window was Kana being accosted by Gagoze. Blurrily, Rikuo can see the other kids inside. The entire group pretty banged up, but apart from some lying around unconscious none of them seems to be dead.

_Good._

_**I may dislike them, but I don't want them to die. Especially not Kana. **_The Gagoze faction is piling rocks on the side facing the rescue teams. In order for them to not reach the clearing of rubble in which they were right now. They have their backs open.

"They are not expecting for us to have dug from the end of the tunnel instead of from where it starts." Kubinashi voices Rikuo's thoughts aloud. The blond already has his red threats out. _**I wonder what those do. Now that I think about it, I don't seem to know about any of their fears. Except for the vague understanding I have of Yuki Onna's and Kuro's. **_

"Then we're a surprise attack. That's good." Rikuo tries to concentrate. He'll be the one giving out these orders one day. It is beneficial to learn tactic soon rather than later. It is hard when he can see Kana being played with from the corner of his eye. "I would suggest dividing us in teams."

The black clad assassin is at the head of the operation with Aotabo. Natural, since they are the Nura Clan's Assault Captains. It was previously agree that for experience's sake, he would be taking over planning. Surrounding Rikuo are both monks, Kubinashi, Kejouro, Kappa and Yuki Onna. All are looking a weird kind of gleeful. Which the Young Master cannot remember ever seeing before.

"We require a minimum of 4 teams. One to deal with Gagoze, one to rescue the children, and two large ones to secure an exit way, and deal with the Gagoze faction." Kappa explains, raising a webbed hand. _**I didn't know he was such a good strategist.**_ Rikuo is realizing many things from his subordinates that he has overlooked before. _**What type of leader am I? **_

_We have been blind for a long time._ His human side adds his two cents. He's the most worried about Kana out of the two of them. But it all comes down to the heart his youkai side is learning to abhor. His human heart causes him to snap too easily. Just thinking about Gagoze makes his blood boil. And even though he's not an expert, Rikuo is aware that a collected mind is a requirement to win any battle. His human heart will not allow that. _Is your heart truly a burden?_

"With Lord Gagoze will go Master Rikuo, Yuki Onna and I won't let anybody else get close to him. The Location and Rescue will have to deal with humans so that team should go the most normal looking of us. I think it should be Kejouro and… Kurotabo?" Ao introduces the first two teams, while Kurotabo nods.

He can relent fighting today to help his Master's friends. His main purpose is saving children after all. He and Kejouro go to the rest of the Parade and pick a group of normal looking or funny looking youkai. The ones they think will not scare the children while the rest of the impromptu meeting goes on. _**Yes, it is. I cannot deal with so many emotions.**_ _**I am not you.**_ Rikuo responds the previous question. Careful to no miss anything too important from their strategy.

"I can lead the offensive squadron and Kappa can cover our exit." Kubinashi offers, looking towards Kappa. The water youkai nods. He is an expert in impossible escapades. If anything happens to their emergency route he'll be able to deal with it. Rikuo doesn't miss the eagerness in Kubinashi's voice but when his human half comments he forgets all about it.

_Promise me something. _It says, and the youkai side thinks it sounds definitely wary._ Protect her. Protect her and I will lock your heart, only for tonight._ Rikuo swallows his surprise inwards. Moments passed without answer. He just doesn't know what to say. How the hell is that even possible? Unseen to him Kubinashi and Kappa divide the rest of the Night Parade. And by the time everyone is ready to go, he still hasn't given an answer. Sealing his heart? How could he even do that?

"Master, the only thing missing is your signal" Yuki Onna says. Eyes as freezing and merciless as the Arctic Circle. She manages to snap him out of his thoughts. Rikuo has seconds to decide and he'd be lying if he says he doesn't have a bad feeling about his other side's proposal. He sees Gagoze from the shadows; this guy really was one of his Grandpa's most trusted subordinates. Is his human heart able to kill him?

"Master, everyone's in place." The Yuki Onna prompts again. A sliver of worries entering her eyes. Now is not the time. He cannot enter into doubt's realm now of all moments. He steels himself, looking Yuki Onna in the eye. "Are you ready, Master?" She asks for a third time.

**"Do it."** He answers both. Everyone starts moving, ironically his heart stops. Literally. Rikuo can't spare it any mind. Gagoze is still having fun scaring Kana and the other children, feeding off from their fears. When Rikuo pulls out his sword and attacks, he is not disappointed by the deep gash that he creates on his enemy's arm.

Kana screams. She's looking his way wide eye and her screaming wakes some of the children, all converge around her to see if she's okay. None of them have been brave enough to do while Gagoze was threatening her. Now, all of them have their faces plastered to the windows or are watching through the one's shattered. Rikuo's focus though, is solely on the purple clad youkai.

"Nura!" He screams, seething. Jumping backwards. In that moment everyone materialize from the shadows. Kejouro is on her way to the children but her and Kuro have to defeat a horde of Gagoze's minions first. Kurotabo is decimating their numbers quicker than they can blink. Throwing them mass of weapons after mass of weapons without showing the slightest unease.

Kejouro is tying them up and thrusting them around with her hair, which acts like a vicious viper, and the enemy is running from it with the same panic as if it were. From the corner of his eyes he sees that Yuki Onna and Aotabo have his back. The blue haired girl is freezing anyone who dares come close and Aotabo doesn't miss a chance in shattering the statues and twisting the heads of anyone the Yuki Onna misses. Her back is facing Rikuo's and she's covering him from anyone that may pass her frozen winds and Aotabo. She's looking dangerous with a long ice made spear.

"You were supposed to be defenseless in the bus… Why are all the Main House youkai here?" Gagoze yells. Seemingly perturbed at the sudden turntable. He hadn't expected for the Young Master to have back up. "What are you bastards doing?" He screams, this time the question is meant for his losing subordinates. They hadn't been expecting an ambush. They hadn't expected a battle at all. This was supposed to be an undercover operation after all. They weren't a fighting force.

"Don't lose to the pathetic Main House youkai!" He seems genuinely bothered. Especially about the assault team, which is cutting through the ranks like a hot knife through butter. Biting, scalping, stabbing, slashing, smashing and so much more; Rikuo hadn't ever entertain the thought that there are that many ways to kill a person.

From all of them, one of the most notorious is Kubinashi. Using his red threats to bind, pop or slash all enemies. Rikuo has never seen such dangerous brown eyes. _**The subordinates are doing well.**_ He thinks, rewrapping his finger around his katana. _**It's my turn.**_ He spares Kana a glance. She's twitching. Her tears are bordering on her eyes and she's letting too much fear escape her. _**That won't do. She's making her enemy stronger. **_

"Kana." He calls out to her, making sure to look as gentle as possible. "If you're scared Kana, just close your eyes." He says. "I'll protect you." With that he clashes swords with Gagoze. He grunts at the impact. Rikuo is quick to exploit his damaged arm, and lands another blow. The last one though is too superficial. Were Rikuo able to, he would have been meticulous. Cutting down tendon by tendon. Hacking at him with the accuracy to create real hell on earth.

He wants for Gagoze to feel as hurt as Rikuo had when that thousand needles had stab his heart at the cave in news. At the humiliation of declaring he would not interfere in humane matters. Not sniffing out the ayakashi in the situation from miles away. He wants to harm him. To torture him and hear him scream. To hit where it'll hurt the most. To stab and slash all the right places with the needed strength. To create within the traitor nothing less than agonizing pain. But he is still a boy. His swordsmanship does not allow such skill level yet. He settles for cutting him in half. In one clear upward slash he ends Gagoze's life.

Rikuo rejoices too easily in the shower of red revenge. Instead of dirty or disgusting, the falling blood is refreshing. Like walking through the soft April downpour when you were just in that kind of mood. But his mood right now is quick paced and vengeful. His blood is humming like it has never done before. Purring at him like a content cat. Proud at the metaphorical blood that now forever stains his hands. The falling gore is appropriate for his infernal desires and motivations. Gagoze grunts from the floor. Rikuo steps over him. It wouldn't do for him to go anywhere.

Is this what being a full youkai feel like? No guilt, no rules. Rikuo decides that he likes it. It is all much easier without two conflicting sets of ideas. He searches for his bodyguards along the crowd. They are controlling the battles so they're not hard to pick out. He sees Kubinashi, taunting his enemies into a web of despair. Rikuo often kidnaps his floating head, but now it is a cause of true fear in battle.

He turns around to see Yuki Onna, stabbing a downed opponent. Her spear causes him to freeze up. The same lips that kiss him goodnight are now whispering soundlessly. Letting a chilly air of death escape from the icy core and trapping three that had been sneaking on her from behind.

Aotabo is using the same hands that throws and catch him, to smash open two more youkai's heads. Without sparing them a thought, he turns and continues raging through the heat of the battle. Kuro is already close to the bus. From the same robes that Rikuo hides in, uncountable weapons are killing anyone that gets too close. He doesn't seem close to tiring.

Close behind him is Kejouro, whose hair Rikuo plays with ever since he can remember. Kejouro always wraps it around his midst in order to relocate him far away from the cookies of the kitchen. Now that same brown mane is tearing his enemies apart. Slowly, the youkais notice the scene between their commanders. Only Kappa, who's covering the entrance from the youkai trying to escape doesn't fail from his barrage of water balls.

They are going right through the hordes of enemies. Killing at least three youkai. All the other creatures stop. They just stop. From his subordinates there are cheers and smirks of approval. Rikuo wonders if they thought him capable of winning. From Gagoze's there are sneers, worry and fear. Lots of fear, their commander lies under his enemy's blade practically dead. Their enemy is none other than a child. A child that looks taken out of a horror story. Though the Nura Clan's heir imagines that, covered in blood and without humanity in him, he must make a pretty intimidating sight. And so he speaks.

"Listen and spread what I'm about to say." He starts. Everyone in that room swears that he is catching each of them in the eye. "I will not forgive those who needlessly harm humans." He looks towards the bus. Humans weren't at fault for their sins. "I will forever hunt anyone who harms my subordinates and allies." Thinking of his friends, his family. He would protect all of them, like they have done for him tonight.

He will grow strong. So strong that he will never let any hurt to ever haunt his cherished one's life. He smirks "All creatures of darkness shall bow before me in a coming night. I'm the Third Head of the Nura Clan, and I'm the next Lord of Pandemonium!" With that he delivers Gagoze's finishing blow. The night explodes in cheers.

* * *

**I know it was a short fight scene, but it's the first one I write so… how was it?**

**What are your thoughts on Yura's life? I think I like where her life is going.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Prophetic Scars

ENTRY #5

_Prophetic Scars_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_None of us expected what happened next! It all happened so fast! I'll never forget the Master's expression. He just didn't understand what to do. The chase that came after, I thought the girl was dead! After the incident, things got really quiet for a while. But, the Young Master got through it mostly intact. Nobody ever mentions_ it_. Arrivals are warned not to ask. From Gagoze's battle he was uninjured, but it was _that girl_ who gave him that scar. _

\- _Kappa_

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER:** A youkai's treachery is uncovered by an attack to Rikuo's school bus. His classmates end up trapped in a cave in. Rikuo leads the Night Parade in order to rescue his human friends. After a battle with Gagoze he makes a daring proclamation.

* * *

_The Master… is amazing!_ Tsurara marvels. Her heart swells, overjoyed. Things could've gone wrong with such ease… yet they haven't. Most youkai's decide not to question the small blessing. One does not look a gift horse in the mouth and Rikuo's success is the quintessence of a lucky gift. The Yuki Onna's toes go warm at the thought of a dead Master. Even with a lack of faith from his subordinates (who were ready to crash into his fight had things gone wrong), the Master completely outshined anyone's expectations.

Refusing to meddle with humans. Standing up against his father and grandfather. Not missing a beat in leading the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons on his own. Now… He defeated one of the main characters in the Nura Clan's history. The leadership of the Nura Clan has been at Lord Gagoze's reach since the beginnings of time! He was indeed _that_ powerful!

Gagoze had been a nightmare-inducing youkai with many underlings; he swiftly instilled fear among the upper echelons of the youkai world. The idea of him been killed in combat by a wet behind the ears youkai (The Yuki Onna cringed at the form of address), regardless of his lineage is… laughable, pretty preposterous! …Somehow, her little Master won though!

_He actually won…_ _And he's leaving the battle unscathed! _

The uproar from the Nura Clan is cacophonic and wild. Screams and squeals, laughs and chortles come from the surrounding demons; all too eager to show their approval. Completely unperturbed by their antics, Lord Rikuo strolls towards the brunet girl. Yuki Onna has completely forgotten about her. Unrepentantly, she hasn't paid the human children any mind. She is there to protect Master Rikuo, nothing more and nothing less. Yet now, with her Master's focus solely on her, plenty on youkai are analyzing the humans, especially this human.

_Can that be…? Kana?_ The bluenette wonders to herself. Squishing down a bumbling feeling. She's not jealous. The sheer notion is ludicrous. Her – a youkai – jealous of a scared little girl! Her Master's stride is confident and relaxed, if not downright cocky. His smirk is thrilling and he stands tall, meaning to intimidate all remaining Gagoze Faction members. It works almost a bit too smoothly, why are ancient youkai so easily intimidated? Clearly, he's aware of the impossibility he just managed to pull off.

Instead of bathing in glory, he strolls purposefully, stepping over broken glass and pools of blood that stain all around the makeshift battlefield. His destination is none other than the could-be Kana. The girl is shivering. She's surrounded by debris. Broken shards of glasses, bent pieces of metal and even flurries of the bus' cushion seats. She seems unhurt but her crying indicates otherwise. Sobs escape her as she attempts to wipe away her tears with her sleeves. The rescue team has been picking up the children, but a few have yet to be relocated to safer ground, including her.

The sound of shattering glass brings her out of her misery. She's startled; could-be Kana hadn't noticed someone walking over to her. It is none other than the Young Master reaching her finally. He's a bit tired, but happy. A small satisfied smirk makes home in his face. Even his crimson eyes look less wary than usual. He gives off a feeling of calm accomplishment. _Doesn't he look adorable? _Tsurara thinks to herself as she finishes off her last opponent. Taking a look around she notices something quiet bothersome. Unknowingly, she has progressively drifted away from Lord Rikuo. Now, the pair is standing long meters apart. _Hum. I need more training. _

As obsessive as it may sound, Tsurara is the Master's last line of defense; she has to have an eye on him even while fighting herself. Knowing what he's doing means nothing if she's too far away to intervene. True, she hasn't really had to practice such a thing until now, and a full-blown battle isn't the most… safe of places to begin practice. Honestly, it cannot be considered practice at all. All points taken, Tsurara thinks she has performed beyond expectations. For now.

Kana's appearance distracts her from her inner praising as it registers in the forefront of her mind suddenly. Her brown eyes are wide and panicked. She's skirting back as much as she can. The end result being her back getting acquaintance with the underside of the bus.

Not even for a moment does her eyes stray from the approaching figure. _She's scared of him? Can't she see the Master just saved her? _The small intake of breath she takes as Lord Rikuo continues to come closer answers that particular question._ Apparently not. Can't she see what's going on? Humans are so blind._

The joke isn't funny when Tsurara realizes how true her statement is. Kana can't see. Her unfocused eyes don't seem to process anything at all. In fact, her gaze depicts the image of an empty house, soulless chocolate eyes that have their sight set on her master. She just sits there, in the middle of chaos. Like a doll whose dollhouse has being plagued by hell. She seems distant, as if not quiet fitting the picture at hand.

A pull surprises Yuki Onna. With every step the Young Master takes she feels that pull get stronger. Kana doesn't make it better. She has continued to press herself against the bus' belly. Apparently not caring about the dangerous looking metal parts. Adding to that is the fact she's continued to go paler and paler. By her gasping respiration, Kana's losing her ability to breath with each passing second.

The Master stop a feet away from her. A feeling in the Yuki Onna's chest has her moving towards. She doesn't know for what. To shield him? To warn him? To help him, to protect him? Whatever her intentions are, Yuki Onna won't arrive quickly enough. She's too far. There's to many people in the way. Her pulse quickens. Her adrenaline is pumping, and the battle high she had less than minutes ago is nothing compared to the need she has to be by his side. Right. Now. _Since when I am this slow? I have to be there. The Master…! Why am I panicking? It's not like that human can do anything to him!_

She shamelessly makes her way through the people. Ignoring the coming gibes. Most youkai bite their tongue when they see who they're insulting. Although never one to use it, Yuki Onna holds a higher rank than average. Right now, it'd do well for the ayakashi trying to get in her way to remember that. _This is an emergency. Kind of._

Finally, she arrives to the scene and breathes in relief. The Master is balancing on his toes, crouching next to the human girl. A hand gently rests on Kana's shoulders. He's smiling. The air he exudes is just so… gentle, so encompassing, and so soft.

_The Master likes her. _Tsurara realizes with a start. _That officially has got to be Kana. _A puzzled frown lands its way on the bluennette's face. _But, if he still likes her, why did he say she isn't going to be his wife now? Could he have thought her dead?_ He certainly cares for her. Tsurara sees that not even her Master's proximity manages to calm down the human's terrified trembling. If anything she looks more anxious than before.

Yuki Onna still has that unusual worry but she's controlled it by now. As long as nothing too troublesome happens she'll keep it from bubbling up from her insides again. By now, Tsurara is close enough to overhear the conversation. And so, she doesn't miss one of her Master's words.

"Don't worry Kana. There's nothing to be scared of anymore. You don't have to close your eyes now." He says breezily. By the arrogant smirk, the Young Master expects to amaze his companion. _Honestly, all three of them are the same I tell you…! _Kana doesn't answer. She's looking worryingly catatonic. And even though she would never admit it, Yuki Onna is fairly surprise.

Not many can resist the Nura leader's charm. _Though it can be ignored this time, I guess. Master Rikuo is but a child. _Something tells her that's not it. The Kana girl is still horrified. She's scared of the Master! The hand the youkai can see is fisted so hard her tiny knuckles are tainted white and concern pulls down the corners of her mouth.

_She's terrified. _A scared human… _why do I feel so worry about such a little girl being scared? _Her answer comes in seconds. At this moment, a scene burns into the Yuki Onna's mind. It will turn into the stuff of nightmares. Whenever she practices in the future, her mind will flashback to this moment and she'll promise herself to never let it take place again. Ever.

"Kyaaaaah!" The shriek from a little girl has never spook Tsurara before. Until she realized it isn't a shriek but a war cry. A pretty pathetic one at that. Despite being lost in her thoughts, the Yuki Onna's eyes continue to focus on her Master's form. Her vision detects something Tsurara never thought she'd ever see. In seconds, she's distracted from her musings in order to see the Young Master being stabbed.

The Young Master has just being stabbed...

By none other than Kana!

Yuki Onna will later on swear it really happens in slow motion. In her nervousness the brunet has picked up one of the twisted metal remains. A very sharp, very dangerous piece of steel. Wielding it like a dagger she takes a chance and thrusts. Her scream doesn't quiet muffle the rip and tear cause by the makeshift blade. Shamelessly she aims for the Master's stomach. _Please no!_ Kaleidoscopic eyes go wide. Only to scrunch shut at the following sound a few seconds later. The Master blocks the improvised weapon with his forearm. Where it follows its journey and pierces right through.

"Gah!" A choked gasp is the only sound that leaks apart from the ripping of the tube connecting with skin, and the fleshy sound of the thing meeting the other side of her Master's forearm. While being careful of not touching the injured arm, the Young Nura is quick to backtracked. In his agony, he trips. And the pain wrecked sob that the fall causes is unbearable to her ears.

"Master!" Yuki Onna screams. Called out by the surprise and concern in her voice other youkais turn. They all open their mouths wide. Different outraged screams emerge from the surroundings people are looking for a culprit. Yuki Onna is upon him in a second. She turns to the closest youkai thankfully it is Kurotabo. His blue gaze is completely stupefied. It seems that he saw the scene as well. Tsurara can tell by the way his gaze is jumping between the paralyzed human and their downed master. _This is no time to be surprise! _

"Call someone from the Zen Group! Kurotabo! Hurry!" The snow maiden prompts. It takes a few seconds but the assault captain finally manages to pull himself together and is rapidly in the search of a medic. Her full focus relies now on the panting boy before her.

"Master, are you okay?" Her icy gaze travels towards the cowering brunet. She is frozen in the same position in which she stabbed Lord Rikuo. Hand outstretched in the exact same angle in which she had harm her master. Unknown to her, the air around the Yuki Onna has dropped several degrees. _That bitch… daring to raise an arm against the master. I'll freeze her to death! Speaking of… _

"Master? Answer me, are you okay?" Yuki Onna is asking about the arm. Her Master's gaze reveals an even bigger issue. "AO! Ao, grab the master! NOW!" She doesn't even know if Aotabo is near. Thankfully, he is. Confused, he is at her side in moments. He carries the master. For a moment, Yuki Onna holds the believe that maybe they have the situation under control. The Young Master moans in pain while in Ao's hold, the sound stabs at Yuki Onna's heart.

Tsurara looks Ao's way. Thankfully, the Master has seemingly calmed down now. The Snow Maiden will have a hard time forgetting his expression. His crimson eyes had never seen so hazardous as they did with a black background. They were thunderous and hypnotic, and they promised pain. They were aiming for _her_, the gold-eyed girl is sure. Something's not right with her Master at the moment, this isn't just rage over the human's attack. Lord Rikuo would have no trouble understanding her fears. _He wouldn't just snap like that, would he? _

Fortune smiled at them today, because the Master isn't going anywhere. As this hopeful thoughts cross her head, he disappears. _Literally. _As in one second he's there and the next he's not. As in gone into thin air. Lord Rikuo evaporates in black mist and Tsurara is painfully aware of the fact he's targeting Kana. No matter how much she dislikes her, if the Master kills her… He'll be sad.

"Yuki Onna! He vanished!" Aotabo exclaims. His towering frame pivots endlessly, trying to locate his fugitive leader. "What's wrong with him? Since when can he use Kyokasuigetsu?" Yuki Onna harbors the exact same questions. Her Young Master is apparently full of surprises and he is unbalanced. She can feel it. They have to act now and think later.

"Doesn't matter! Protect her! Don't let the Master get that girl!" Yuki Onna orders. Her eyes are frantically looking around. She has to reach the Master. She has too.

"Did you hear that, bastards? Everyone, protect that little girl! Don't you let Master Rikuo catch her!" At first, the Nura mass is slow to move. When suddenly black mist is upon Kana, they all react. _Too late!_ Yuki Onna sees the murderous spark in her Master's crimson eyes as he solidifies from his shimmering form. Wielding the sword with only his left arm Tsurara can already picture the poor girl's demise in her head. Only for red threads to break away that future. Screaming, Kana is saved from being executed by Lord Rikuo thanks to Kubinashi.

For a second Yuki Onna fears the human will stabb the Neckless Youkai as well, but the small brunette seems weaponless. Right now she's being carried firefighter style by the moving blond.

"What's wrong with the Master? Who stabbed him?!" Kubinashi cries her way.

"Kana did! I don't know what's wrong! But we cannot let him catch her! Kubinashi, he'll kill her." The sudden ambush of black mist silences whatever it is Kubinashi was planning to reply. In a last second option, he throws Kana into the air. Her terrified screams call the attention of the surrounding youkai. It is none other than Kappa who catches her.

The young girl doesn't seem to even have the energy to fight anymore. She resigns herself to crying silently as she continues to be tossed around. There are some closed calls but she's surviving the experience till now. Each time it takes the Master longer to reach her, either he's getting slower or the youkai are organizing themselves better. _I think it's a little bit of both. _

Suddenly, the brunette is flung her way. Yuki Onna is quick to catch her but the Master has her cornered. For the first time since the stabbing took place Tsurara has a good view of her Master. He looks terrible. He's panting and bruised. His right arm is mangled. In any normal situation, the ten-year-old girl wouldn't have had the strength to deal such a blow but adrenaline and _fear _don't mix well. As it is, the tube like wreckage is skewered grotesquely in the Young Nura. Flesh and skin adorn the edges of the bleeding would. Which even now, is still bleeding heavily. _He needs medical attention. Now. _

His eyes do not reflect his condition at all! They are glowing with power. The blood red irises are craving bloodshed and a twisted sense of vengeance. They want only to inflict pain, to make the girl Tsurara's holding recoil and scream in pain. The black background shows how much power her Master holds and just how mad he really is.

"Master, please! You need medical attention. Leave Kana alone!" The bluenette tries to plead. Her master's stony expression remains unchanged. Not an extra blink to spare, but then, he sways dangerously. _He must be getting dizzy from __bloodloss._

"I'll get myself treated" He relents. Yuki Onna breathes. She finally settles the shaking girl on the ground. _I was worried there, that wound on the arm worries me – AH? _Tsurara truly is gullible. In her short seconds of relaxation Lord Rikuo has taken full advantage of her. Once again he stands before Kana. There is no hesitation in his stance, not a hint of regret even skulking in his expression. _He's… really going to kill her…!_

"Master! Don–" Yuki Onna's scream dies in her throat and thankful tears lurk in the corner of her eyes. Behind the master's figure is the Second Commander in all of his glory. The Former Commander and Lady Nura follow him shortly.

"That… is enough Rikuo" His hand is holding brusquely his son's wrist and his grip tightens until the katana clatters to the ground. Lord Rikuo turns and sends him a poisonous expression. Though no longer does anger and revenge adhere to his face like a mask but tiredness. A bone deep fatigue that his glowing eyes fight against. The drowsiness doesn't make his glare any less dangerous.

"Don't meddle into this, Dad. She's a back stabber!" Rikuo says. He doesn't sound overly angry. But the hatred in his voice is impossible to miss. _He feels betrayed. _ Lord Rihan's stare drifts to his son's other arms, it widens lightly. He readjusts his focus to the silent girl on the floor as if not quiet believing she's responsible. Yamabuki Otome's gasp is audible as she too, devises the injury.

"Since when are you so willing to kill a human?" The Second Commander states. "What did you do, Rikuo? You aren't normally this bold." All presents gaped as their Master averts his gaze. _Just… what's happening? _Lord Rihan looks puzzled as if trying to piece the situation on his own. Apparently it doesn't make more sense to him than it does Tsurara.

"He's acting like an ayakashi." Nurarihyon intervenes. Slowly he has been coming closer into the central circle of the situation. "How exactly is that possible Rikuo?" Once again their answer is nothing but silence. The Master doesn't meet either of their eyes. The glowing power expositions is also gone, nothing else than the wooziness remains.

"I don't think we'll be getting much out of him right now." Lord Rihan finally relents. His son picks that second to pass out. Mirthlessly, the Second Commander picks him up in a gentle grip. He's cautious to not agitate his condition farther, aware of the painful nature of his damaged arm. "Well, what are you guys waiting? Help the children out; it's time to leave. Night is almost over!" And in a wisp of fear, he's gone.

Nurarihyon and Yamabuki Otome disappear as well, leaving as quickly and quietly as they arrived. The Youkais are momentarily stunned into silence. They are looking around each other, asking their fellow comrades for some kind of explanation. No one is forthcoming. Silence was disturbed only by soft childish whimpers.

"What… just happened?" Kurotabo asks, panting slightly. Yuki Onna just shakes her head, equally exhausted. Something is wrong with her Master. She doesn't need a mirror to imagine the unbecoming frown she must be sporting. Tsurara is just so confused, her Master… Her sweet, cocky, mischievous Master had been a breath away from murdering a little girl in cold blood.

"If the Young Master's outings are always going to be this… exiting, we have quiet an interesting decades coming along." Kappa muses. A few of the youkai grinned in anticipation, while the lazier just grimaced. Tsurara doesn't join the soft chuckles at her Master's antics, mind still completely reeling.

Quiet a few of her peers seem just as quiet and detached, and their eyes mirror her own perfectly. Not all had seen the Master close enough, but those who had were sufficiently cowed. It wasn't everyday that an eight-year-old's gaze sent shivers down your spine.

"His eyes…" The soft murmur comes from Kejouro. The woman is clearly as baffled as Tsurara herself. Most of the inner guard shares her sentiment. The reminder sends the youkai into an uncertain silence. All their heads holding the same question, what has happened to their little Master? Kubinashi interrupts before the can dwell too long on their thoughts.

"Didn't you hear the Second? Move." And so, motion is reinitiated.

* * *

"You're in my mirror world now!" The voice is odd. Almost like it bounces around the hollow body of it's bearer before finally whistling through a semi opened mouth. A deranged laugh follows the statement. It is fitting though, coming from the golden figure that threatens the young onmyouji.

Keikain Yura has been sent hunting again. Forget the fact she's going to be late for school if she doesn't finish this up soon. This youkai is too strong to be done in during the night, so the raven had joined the sun that morning to deal with it before the day started in order to avoid witnesses that arrive everyday to the shrine.

Her plan had been better in her head. She would arrive, win the fight and leave. Things are drawing out much more than she intended. And despite her poker expression, the onmyouji's worried at her present condition. Surrounding Yura are hundreds upon hundreds of mirrors. _A mirror world indeed._

They are all kinds of sizes, and are assembled together in such a way that they create something similar to city blocks. The "street" in which the black haired onmyouji is standing, leads the way to the monster she's currently fighting. The thing is that the mirrors act like immediate transportations for the creature's many arms. Each of them is a possible attack or enemy. She's in a terrible disadvantage.

She has to be extra careful. She's in his territory now. Yura despises passionately this kind of fighting. Things change drastically when it is the ayakashi's turf. Especially when its territory is a parallel dimension they have inhabited for hundreds of years. That is a serious shortcoming.

_Everything from here on is life or death._ She thinks, ignoring how melodramatic it sounds. The fact that she knows it to be true only fuels on her fear._ How sad is it to wake up, and wonder if you're going to die today. _Without her consent a chill creeps up her back. She shakes her head a few times. In a battle against ayakashi if you are frighten you lose. She's not scared! She's just a bit worried. That's all! _I can do this._

Although not one of the Great Youkais, this particular ayakashi isn't to be underestimated. Nijunanamen Senju Mukade, a youkai who takes strength from the heart of the child it kidnaps. Not exactly the most bold or worrisome of youkai. It only affects the passerby's that are surprised by the weight of the entrance rock. It resembles a normal golden statue, except for having 27 faces and a 1000 hands and feet. It makes for a very grotesque picture.

The first time she'd seen it, Yura had to suppress a scream. It looks unlike any youkai she'd seen. No rationality at all, only a yearning for blood. In this case _her _blood. The creature is equipped to carry out the mission. Each limb is holding an equally destructive weapon. Sharp enough to send excruciating pain into the eight-year-old's body. Were him to catch her, that is.

It is a dangerous youkai for humans (but once again, which isn't?) but to an onmyouji aware of its tricks it is not that hard. It is a matter of calming down the original child trapped in his illusion. Traditionally, female onmyouji are send with this purpose specifically. The thing is, Yura hasn't been able to locate the child. She can hear it crying somewhere around, but she still hasn't been able to set eyes on him.

Between dodging the weapons that come literally from nowhere and putting up with the suffocating yoki in the air, looking for him has become definitely rough. To make things better, she can't invoke any shikigami due to the reduced space. The street is barely a meter and a half wide. Calling on Tanrou or Rokuson would only help in compromising her mobility. An ability she is desperately needing now.

Weaponless while fighting an enemy with an uncountable number of arms isn't the most brilliant of ideas. She can't attack the figure directly either. With the main mirror over there, Nijunanamen Senju Mukade will attain his objective. To run her through with a sword. Something Yura is attempting to avoid.

The least she wants is to be skewered. That sounds like a very painful way to die. _Because it is of the how and not the dying itself. When did the Keikain's thought train became my own? I don't want to die. _Yura reminds herself, something she does more and more often. She sets her eyes on the golden figure as she avoids a knife meant for her thigh. _So I won't die. _

A far off cry distracts Yura. _The kid! _But the scream is both a blessing and a curse. Because as Yura focuses on it's direction a spear tip glances her calf. _Ughhh, that hurts! _She takes off running, but the cut is deeper than she thought. Yura pushes herself as hard as she can, imploring to all the god she knows, to her body to please not fail her now.

The crying becomes insufferably loud. It joins the cacophony of sound vibrating all around her. The hellish symphony is made up of clashing weapons, unstable laughter, weary wheezing and now, terrified weeping. It still is her only chance of survival and its closeness awakens hope. _I have to find him._

The statue has apparently figured out her intentions because its attacks are more relentless than ever. Yura's jumping over swords and ducking under spears. Avoiding the blades quickly as the random hammer appears or a foot attempts to trip her. Yura curses her body as she's panting in mere minutes. While her endurance is magnificent when it comes to onmyouji techniques, her physical endurance sucks. Big time. Her laziness is paying off, in a very perilous way. Yura usually mounts Tanrou during fights, today, that's impossible. And her commodity may just cost her the one thing she cannot afford to loose… Her life.

And so, her lungs burn. Each breath she takes is as pleasing as it's painful. The poison and the cure. Her body cannot continue. But it isn't a matter of being able to or not. It_ has_ to continue. Otherwise, she'll die! There will not be a next time, it'll be the end! Adrenaline is flowing through her veins, which are infinitely accelerated by her frantic heartbeat. And as she looses hope she sees the kid from afar.

_Yes! _She's close. Scratch that! She's basically there. With one final push, she opens her arms. Ready to console the little boy. She's not the best with kids but a few pats on the head and a hug are bound to lessen his fear. After all she just has to debilitate the ayakashi in order to seal him.

And then something pulls her leg. It is cold. Cold and strong and it is not a gentle grip. On the contrary, the metallic arm seems eager to cause as much harm as possible. Yura screams. For a moment she's full blown panicking. She's completely lost it. She cries and thrashes as the monster drags her limb through one of the many mirrors.

_Please don't cut off my leg! Oh gods, please don't! _In seconds the composed onmyouji has made way for the panicking little girl. What would be of her where she to lose that limb? Goodbye to all the hard work she's ever done. What if the monster kills her? _Oh gods, oh gods._

Her insistent flailing is making it worst and she knows the hot tears rolling down her cheeks are only augmenting the strength of her adversary but she can't hold them back. She's so beyond agitated, she's loosing it. No… she _lost_ it.

It has been a while since she was forcefully reminded about her insignificance. Yura hates feeling as small as she feels in that moment. Her mind tries to invoke any manual solution. There most be something in her training that depicts the course of action meant for situations such as this. But if the pictures of her death and her torn leg are ignored she only sees blank.

Her hands scramble desperately. To hold on to something, anything! While all this flogging happens, her ears are accosted by the same psychotic laugh. The child's crying is penetrating her skull. The dark irony is that the lament reflects her heart flawlessly. _I'm going to die… I might as well be dead!_ Blurrily she sees her leg appearing above her through a different mirror, it is being pulled out by another arm by a mirror in front. Next to it, an arm sporting an axe rearranges its grip.

Yura screams harder. _I don't want to see! _She thinks frantically. As the axe comes closer and closer to severing her leg, Yura thrashes madly. Her appendages are possessed, horror and terror dominating her actions._ I don't want to see! Please, please. _Her eyes fly open when the sound of the blade clanking against the pavement fills the air.

"Oi, Yura! What the fuck are you doing?!" Yura cannot recall another time in which she is as glad to hear her obnoxious brother as she is that exact second. He seems relaxed, in a lazy posture. He has Garou out, and is holding the bamboo container nonchalantly as the gigantic water wolf hangs around his shoulders.

In his typical costume of black and traditional sandals, he makes quiet the sight. Instantly, she feels safe. Yura feels her heart rate slowly descend. And for the first time since the start of the terrible experience, she breathes. _It's okay._ She tells herself, and where she to have the energy Yura would smile._ Ryuuji's here. _

Her brother is her rock, her shield and armor. He is there when no one else is and understands like no one else can. As their mother becomes more and more introverted, Ryuuji takes more and more care of little Yura. Keikain Natsume's death wrecked her family, sinking them in depression just months prior to Yura's own birth. It hadn't been her father's widowed wife who pulled through for the sake of the family but his eldest son. Yura's thankful for that. She is thankful for Ryuuji. Especially now.

Although the older Keikain appears completely unaffected, he is paler than usual. A fact the experienced Yura does not miss. _He got worried for a moment. _No one knows Ryuuji better than Yura. If there is one thing she's learned through the years is deciphering her brother's lies. It has helped a lot the fact she occasionally uses them. As it is she sees right through his peaceful ruse. In addition she does not miss the plan in motion and marvels at its apparent simplicity.

Ryuuji's loud proclamation serves as distraction. As planned, the Nijunanamen Senju Mukade centers it attention on the new figure. Despite how ridiculous it is, Yura's chest tightens when hundreds upon hundreds of weapons rain down on her brother. As designed, the mirrors are located so that there are no blind spots. When the youkai gets truly serious it should be impossible to escape his reach. But Ryuuji's pliable shikigami is making quick work when it comes to the weapons.

Garou plays dexterously with its tangibility, managing to cover or help dodge every single arm that comes its master's way. Despite the fearsome opponent it's facing, the ayakashi is targeting the wrong onmyouji. It is the orange haired exorcist that hasn't been seen the one it should be concerned about. In seconds, Keikain Mamiru is upon the original beast. Though Yura cant see very well from afar, she has seen her cousin in battle enough times in order to piece what happens from the shadows of his movement.

"Destruction." He whispers. Outstretched hands irrupting into the face of the Nijunanamen Senju Mukade. The statue has time only to widened its empty eyes before a lightning shock ends the creature. It dissipates in the air tainting the oxygen with yoki for the barest of moments. And then, it's gone. The surroundings melt away in wash away of colors, before cracking and breaking away into pieces.

Mamiru walks calmly her way. Yura doesn't miss the fact Mamiru isn't even panting hard. The wimpy looking kid is barely a year older than Yura and yet, he has surpassed her in various ways. His progress mocks her. The brown-eyed boy is not taller than her but he makes Yura feel so tiny and unimportant… But, she loves Mamiru too much to really be jealous of him or at least, jealous enough to act. Such feelings have no place in her heart. She's an onmyouji after all.

But, while she doesn't canalize her jealousy, she cannot suppress her admiration. A feeling strong enough to border on full-blown adoration. Mamiru was like an older brother for Yura, he was stoic yes, but he was also warm. He was always taking care of her and helping her whenever Ryuuji couldn't.

The two boys are the most important people in her life. They are the reason she fights as hard as she does, meaning to stay alive day after day. She doesn't want to leave them, and she won't try to as long as they stay alive as well. It's a deal, a promise, a motivation to keep moving forward instead of getting tangled in the past.

Especially in their line of work, such perspective about life can get even the most talented of exorcist killed. That won't do.

"Are you okay, Yura?" He says kindly. And his smile pulls one out of Yura too. She's trembling uncontrollably and feels like she'll just burst into tears any second. _I'm such a girl. A weak, weak little girl. _But… _I'm alive_. She has avoided death, one more time. She'll live, for the time being at any rate.

That simple thought, which many people don't even recognize in the middle of their everyday lives, is the caffeine of her existence. Keeping her sharp, awake, _alive. _It was indispensable and necessary, addicting. Surviving one more day, living one day at a time… The fact today has been given to her, when others have just taken their last breath. It makes her feel special. They still need her in this world.

"Yes!" She says, her voice is shaky and unorganized. She's having trouble with coherent movements, especially due to the unrestrained trembling of her limbs. Her legs free, she attempts to rise. It seems impossible. Her coordination has taken a temporary leave and without it, Yura just can't get her body in order. She puffs in frustration. But her vain efforts are easily disregarded as Ryuuji comes in and carries her.

"Aren't you a pain, little sister? Getting caught like that." He complains, but Yura sees there isn't really any annoyance behind the words. They are more of a chastising than a mean reproach. It is a vain attempt to hide his concern. After all, Ryuuji wasn't sent to take care of her.

Most probably the older Keikain was worried, and so he came. Yura is very glad he did. She wouldn't be alive were he to not have done so. Her heads gets really dizzy when she's finally carried up. _I'm really out of it. _

For the first time, in a long time, Yura feels like the eight-year-old girl she is. And she doesn't loose the chance to cuddle in her brother's broad chest. Yura isn't exactly a small child, having the normal size of a third grader. Ryuuji, who's fourteen years old, is broader than average. His frame cocoons around her, warming and consoling her at the same time. It has been too long since she last felt this safe.

"Ryuuji, I have school" She objects dully. She'll get even more behind that she is already. Sleeping in class doesn't pay off too well. Yura knows. In truth, she hates school. And she's positively sure that there's no way either of her brother's will permit her to attend today. Not like Yura really wants to. School, for diverse reasons she doesn't want to go into at the moment, is the raven's personal inferno.

"You are going home. Mom will like to know that you're fine." Ryuuji says. In a heart beat Yura stiffens. As sad as it sounds, there is only one reason she actually goes to school, because in those few hours the young onmyouji can avoid seeing _her_. Her being no other than Yura's bearer, her mother, Keikain Nadeshiko.

_She used to be so cheery! _Mamiru had once said.

_She was… lovely. The most caring of them… _Her grandfather nostalgically recalled.

_There was no one sweeter than Nadeshiko!_

_An appearance that rivaled her heart!_

_Charming, pretty, delicate, ladylike…_So many people had things to say. They told her infinite stories from her mother's youth. Of her happy days. They tell her with a glint on their eyes and a rueful smile. As if they are mourning a loss. As if the woman they speak of is dead. _Though she might as well be. _And the tale she wishes with all her heart she could've seen, the description that pains Yura the most…

_She was… the best mom ever. _Ryuuji had confessed to the silence that had dragged on after one of their fights. They had clashed over the same topic they always do. Their mother. A mother, which Yura wants dead. A mother that "loves" her but doesn't take care of her. That only serves the purpose of driving Yura farther along the edge. Her mother's mind only able to process her unending hate for all things ayakashi. Through the years she turned into a woman who can only weep for her lost husband, instead of living for her children, if for anyone else.

Yura hates her mother, because she's too weak, too weak to get over her hate, and too weak to exact her revenge herself. Instead, she lets out her frustrations through her daughter, a daughter that clearly never is enough for her.

Ryuuji catches her expression, and something dances behind his soulless eyes. Yura refuses to believe the ruefulness. If Ryuuji really loved her, he would not force her to spend time in the company of that psycho.

* * *

Nurarihyon considers himself an adaptable man. When he was an inferior youkai, during those faraway days that are now confine to hazy memories, he had travelled along the skirmishes of early Japan, enjoying everything. He was as joyous on the bloody battlefield as he was when bathing in a spring at dawn. He's just like that.

When he founded the Nura Clan, he carried the weight of the lives of his subordinates single-handly; proudly and without complaint. He brought the yakuza organization to power, and if he sometimes escaped his responsibilities, giving Karasu-Tengu a headache or two more than needed, well, he is magnificent, not perfect.

And when his black heart suddenly started beating for a princess, what was a man to do but kidnapped her? And if it was his, and she was taken, he naturally had the responsibility to go vanquish the evil and reclaim her. That's how all fairytales go, even the ones featuring youkais.

He's a man that takes everything life throws at him in stride, whether that be leadership, marriage, fatherhood, and most recently, retirement. He rather likes retirement. He loves seeing the fruits of the seeds he planted eons ago. He loves his family and his clansmen. He loves his house.

All in all, Nurarihyon's a very content man, only awaiting death's knock on his door in order to reunite with his lovely wife. Oh, he has so much to tell her. But not yet, not quiet yet. His adaptability is still needed, it seems. A part of him is rightfully annoyed that the ominous mood of the afternoon has rang true. Given the latest twist in events. His room, the unofficial conference room it seems, is occupied by four figures including himself, four very stubborn figures.

Nurarihyon knows a standoff when he sees one. His immediate family is occupying each a space in the square wooden table, supposedly sharing tea and sake, which has yet to be touched. The tenseness in the room quickly became intense when his grandson had been ushered in, directly from being healed and recently conscious.

None of them had uttered a word. If Nurarihyon's right it's because no one really knows how to broach the subject. So many things have taken place today. He is quick to deny the small pang of… _something_ in his chest at the reminder. Gagoze is dead. He's relieved, and a bit guilty too.

While Nurarihyon is escaping his inner conscience; his son's eyes are lost in thought. He sits directly across from young Rikuo, staring in his direction but seeing nothing. His petite wife holds one of his hands between two of her own, every few seconds he squeezes her hand. As if his thoughts just manage to rile him up more and more, Rihan is quickly becoming frustrated. _Not good. _

Otome doesn't seem particularly calm herself, though Nurarihyon has to acknowledge her daughter-in-law's impeccable handling of herself. Murky ruby eyes aside, her composure betrays nothing of her inner turmoil. Nurarihyon knows there is one, but he cannot see it.

Rikuo is another matter altogether. His arm is wrapped up in white bandages that are already showing droplets of blood here and there. Despite the pain he must be in, his face remains as blank as a board. His shoulders aren't tense; he has no frowns and no grimaces. He's staring forward focusing relentlessly on the untouched tea, as if the ceramic cup holds all the answer to the universe.

Any other day, Nurarihyon would be brimming with excitement at his grandson's youkai-like behavior. Today though, the change is rather worrisome. He doesn't like Rikuo's lack of any kind of warm, his eyes were haunted, and he just seems… empty.

Disturbed by the turn that his thoughts took suddenly, Nurarihyon shook himself out of the stupor and decides to initiate the coming discussion. Someone has to do it and neither Rikuo nor Rihan seem to be in a very forthcoming mood. _Ah, they can be so childish sometimes. _

"Congratulations on beating Gagoze, Rikuo." Nurarihyon intones good-naturedly. Pleased at the way his heart doesn't twitch this time around. He's a youkai, and youkai's did not pity megalomaniac fools.

Rikuo's crimson stare narrows on him almost quizzically. As if gauging the veracity of his words, taking them apart and checking for any traps or double meaning. _Like a true youkai indeed._ Nurarihyon has to withheld the urge to grimace. Something is very wrong with his grandson, who merely nods at the praise.

"How is your arm feeling, Rikuo?" Otome asks.

"It's fine, I have stitches." He says, proceeding to grumble. "No sword practice for the next couple of weeks, I have a bunch of per- purf…"

"Perforated?" Nurarihyon interjects, hoping to get to the point. He's shaken, he has definitely forgotten just how young Rikuo is. He nods.

"Perforated tendons." He concludes. Otome nods.

"You'll be all well soon, don't worry." She assures him, clearly withholding herself from embracing the child. After that brief exchange the room plunges into silence once again. This time, it is Nurarihyon who utters a question.

"Mind telling us why you tried to murder this Kana girl?" Again, Nurarihyon is many things. Subtle just isn't one of them, while his son or Otome may feel the need of beating around the bush, he didn't. Rikuo stiffens at his words, and something cynical took hold of his face.

"She tried to kill me." He states, Nurarihyon sees Rikuo's parent's gazes drift briefly to his injured limb.

"Why?" Otome asks, and really that's a sound question. This Kana is supposed to be the girl Rikuo went to save explicitly, they must at least be tentative friends. Yet, something had driven the poor gal, a mere child, into attempting murder. The skin around his grandson's eyes tightens, and Rikuo's teeth snap together in displeasure, he looks at his mother straight in the eyes while answering.

"How am I supposed to know? She's a crazy, weird, ungrateful human! I have no idea how her brain works!" He says infuriated. Otome's eyes narrow in displeasure, pinning her son with a stern glance.

"Don't you use that tone with me." She says, but Rikuo looks anything but chastised. He keeps his mouth shut either way. The conversation hits a stalemate, none of the adults know what to ask and Rikuo isn't cooperating. Nurarihyon searches along his memories trying to find something that may give him an edge in this conversation.

The only image that is forthcoming is Rikuo's frame as he prepared the killing blow. Sword held awkwardly on the wrong hand, surrounded by frozen comrades, and his dominant arm hanging loosely skewered right trough by a nasty piece of wreckage. Fear had been pulsating out of him in waves, and his red on black eyes had been brimming with power.

"You told me today, that you understood human's didn't understand ayakashi." Rihan starts, leveling his honey colored eyes with his son. "According to your conclusion, that girl was acting accordingly to your preconceptions. Why get close enough when she was scared? More importantly Rikuo, there is no way your human side would ever even contemplate cold blooded murder." At this he pause, letting the tension grow.

"I could understand an initial rebuttal. Instinct, pain, surprise… it would've been excusable. Your merciless persecution of her cannot be justified. Despite your subordinate's incessant pleas, you were set on ending her existence. Why? Who is it to elicit such a reaction? More importantly, what are you hiding from us, Rikuo?"

Rikuo's mouth stays stubbornly close, but his eyes are unsure.

"Rikuo, it is in your best interest to tell us." Nurarihyon informs him, putting as much weight as he can in his words.

"No matter what, we love you" Otome adds,attempting to encourage her son.

Rikuo's shoulder slump a fraction, just enough to show he knows he's been defeated. His eyes are as empty and terrifying as they were a mount ago, but Nurarihyon sees that behind all that frigidness, his grandson is almost weary, as if he wanted to be scare.

"Her name's Ienaga Kana. She's the reason I go to school."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Troubling Times

ENTRY #6

Troubling Times

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_"Dead. He looked dead. His wounds, neither of them, were healing and it was infecting everyone around him. I had known I was doomed, I just didn't know how doomed. When crimson eyes settled on me, with misty back yoki poking and prodding, I had shaky knees and breathless breath. There was no way I could've predicted that that was to be my best friend. But hey, life's weird like that, I guess."_

\- _Zen_

By 9:39 pm the youkai have vanished with the swiftness of a beehive. Their numbers dwindling unnoticeably until there were just none at all. While the creatures of night have returned to whatever hole they crawl out from, the relocated survivors huddle in one of the accident-created caves awaiting help.

Their hands join in prayers for no more homicidal demon visitors for that night. Human hearts cannot take much. Most of the survivors rest unconscious, lost in dreams that are much better than anything taking place in that dark site. Some adults are sitting around, tired from trying to be useful after wandering around in search for signal of a way out.

Most of them are already forgetting what took place, a freak accident and what...? Even if any of them remembers the monsters that saved them, they'll want to forget, and forget they will. The human heart cannot take much, especially after one reaches a certain age.

In contrast the children aren't waiting in peace and quiet, or even in terrified silence. Well, not the children relevant to this story at least. They wait in a tense, chilly atmosphere. Some, random inconsequential classmates delude themselves into thinking it is but the aftermath of the youkai's presence in the air.

The sparks flying between two of the presents are unmistakable, after all some standoffs are just a step away from being palpable. This one is of such. It is said, usually in overly pompous, inspirational speeches that are made up of impossibilities and wrapped up in bullshit, that tragedy creates unity.

As social creatures, it is in humanity's nature to stick together in times of crisis. With how weak and fragile humans are, they must look for safety in numbers. In direct fierce opposition to basic survival instincts are the heads of the children. After what took place, Kana and Kiyo are having none of that. Both are mentally turning each other into ash by willpower alone.

On one side of the mightiest of glares is none other than Kana. Whose frame was being wracked by sobs and trembles alike. She is battered and bruised; her eyes puffy from crying. Her ponytail had died between the attempted murder and her short life as a volleyball. Only dirt adorns her face now.

Still, with scruffed up clothing, and trembling limns she stands and faces Kiyo impassively. She's aware of the thoughts swirling in his mind, how can she not when he's looking at her like that? She will not cave in on this. She won't cave in to anything or anyone after today.

What can someone do to her... when she has already survived hell?

In a typical, over expected manner, Maki and Torii lack the brunettes will, but stye can sure feel it. They have edged closer around her. Searching for some comfort, any kind of it really. Kana doesn't realize it. She's too tired and too mad. A terrible combination for everyone, including herself.

She can't even be scare. She can't be relief. She can't be guilty.

She just wants her mom and a hug and her bed. She wants to sit down and cry and never see any other youkais again. First, they kidnap her. Then, they prey on her. And finally, they use her as their personal volleyball. Why are they so mean? Why are they so inhumane? Kana knows the answer, or at least she has provided herself one.

They aren't human. They are demons.

They are raw, unadulterated evil.

On the other side of the spectrum, battling against her bigotry, is surprisingly, Kiyo. Experiences change people and Kiyo is a changed child. Gone are the accusatory, prejudiced beliefs he's held regarding youkai. After the happenings of that evening, how can he not understand?

Instead of bloodthirsty monster, he sees warriors. Instead of murderers, protectors. So valiant that they don't even fear divine repercussion due to sacrilegious crimes, because they follow their own justice. Youkai aren't evil, quiet the opposite in fact, they are heroes. They aren't ugly, they are magnificent.

Shima is next to him, sitting on the floor. He looks the best of out of all of them after Kana. While Kiyo has a cut over his eyebrow, Shima just has a scrapped knee. Kana has only a coupled of bruises, while the other girls had had a window break over them, that covered in glass.

Kiyo pays his injury no mind, he's too enthralled with the youkai, especially with the white-and-black-headed one. Despite being the youngest one, he commanded the rest without hesitation. He had vanquished the enemy leader and saved everyone without losing his cool. He is the coolest hero Kiyo has ever seen, and he is infinitely thankful for him.

That youkai is Kiyo's idol.

…And Kana freaking stabbed him.

It goes without saying that the pair aren't exactly in the friendliest mood at the moment. Though that's probably an understatement since the kids are really one step away from murdering each other. They tried to stand tall, but in truth both are tired and weary, they are using their anger to replace their fear. They are frustrated, and the just don't know what to do with so many pent up emotions.

So they fight.

"You stabbed him! What were you even thinking Kana?" Kiyo finally bursts. After tense minutes of silent, boiling rage, he can't keep his thoughts to himself. Tear filled eyes snap towards him.

"Me? He's a monster. They were all going to kills us!" She says. She knows they weren't trying to kill them at first, but what if they just wanted to take away the other's price. How could they know they weren't just rescuing them to kill them themselves later? She told Kiyo as much.

"Kana, are you serious? The guy freaking saves you and stab him! He just fought someone to dead for you! Do you really think he would do so only to kill you himself?" Kiyo says incredulously, and Kana has to admit it does sound slightly silly. Then her minds naps back that it's a freaking demon Kiyo's referring to and the feeling passes.

"YES! He's a youkai, he's evil. Just because they couldn't enact their evil plan at the end doesn't mean they came to save us out of the goodness of their hearts. Wanna know why Kiyotsugu? Cause they don't have frigging hearts! They are monsters! They almost killed me! Why are you defending them?"

Madness takes over Kana. Kiyo doesn't understand what she has been through. He doesn't understand how they are haunting her even now, the scene replaying in her eyelids. Red on black, the glint of metal, a scream... it had been close, too close. It still shakes her, she thinks it always will.

"Kana! Are you dumb? They were trying to save you. Even when their leader tried to kill you after you stabbed him they still protected you! How do you know they don't have hearts? Then why not kill everyone and be done with it, huh? Because they didn't come to kill us! They helped us escape for God's sake!"

Kana doesn't understand. Hate creates more hate, id she hadn't being scared by the youkai and didn't stab him, he would've never attacked her! Kiyo knows its partly his fault, he himself planted that seed of fear in her heart, and even if he didn't, he sure threw fuel to the fire.

"You said it yourself, they were trying to kill me! And since when do you like youkai anyway! You were telling us how evil they really are just this morning!"

"I was wrong! Nura…" Kiyo looks away in shame, all along Rikuo had been telling the truth and he had teased him for it. The feeling brewing in his chest is uncomfortable, he's not used to being sorry to people.

"Guys…" Shima calls around, making Maki and Torii edge even closer to the discussion. "Do you think that what Nura said this morning, about youkai not being evil… could be true?"

Kana lets out an annoyed sigh, reeling in her frustrated tears. Hadn't they seen what they'd done to her, to them? How blind could they be? They were monsters! Demons!

"Not you too, Shima! Youkai re evil! Did anyone see how they were tossing me around. I thought I was going to die!" Kana shivered at the recent memory, and fails to keep her tears at bay. She sinks into the ground. Screaming in desperation. Thanking God that she's alive. "Maki, Torii?" She asks.

The girls shake their heads. Makii bites her lips.

"We didn't see anything." She reveals and Torii nods along. Kana really doesn't know if the girls are lying but she'd rather believe them than her memory. Oh how she wishes she could just forget! She was so happy when she could ignore reality. Why did she have to find out that youkai exist? She falls to the floor.

Kana's break down makes Kiyo pause. She's too scared right now, he reasons with himself. She'll get over it later. So, in favor of her friend, Kiyo just lowers his head and walks away. There's really no reason for him to push Kana further after the day they've had.

But in his head, he admits that Nura had been right. He promises to himself to apologize first thing tomorrow. With this new discovery him and Nura can maybe even be friends? If what he said is true and he lives in a house full of youkai… Maybe he can help him find his savior so that he can thank him.

Kiyo will find that mysterious youkai, he will thank him for saving his live, and helping him see reality. Showing him that things don't always are what they seem and one must not judge a book by its cover. Youkai aren't what he had thought them to be, now it's time he really learns about them.

Not the superficiality that goes around, not exaggerated tales passed from mouth to mouth but real youkai.

Kiyo will correct the rest of the world, helping them understand, mimicking how his mysterious savior helped him. He will clean the youkai's bad reputation, no matter how long it'll take him. He's confident that he'll make Kana understand too.

But Kana and Kiyo's dispute will only grow in time, becoming legendary among their friends. She'll be the only person he won't be able to convince about youkai's good nature. They'll be tentative friends, but they'll never manage to see eye-to-eye in regards to this day. Kiyo will always think that youkai are protectors and Kana won't budge on her opinion.

For her, they are murderers. They will _always_ be murderers.

* * *

Yamabuki Otome adores her child. Rikuo is everything she ever hoped him to be and is firmly on his way to exceed expectations. Or is he? Few have been able to instill fear in her. Thankfully, Rikuo isn't among that selected group, but he did come awfully close. Too close for an ten-year-old she herself gave birth to to reach.

Her son, her sheltered, human-minded son contemplated, no, attempted the murder of an innocent little girl. True, a human girl, but still, Otome didn't often place youkai lives over a humans. When exactly did Rikuo become so willing, so apathetic, to soak his hands in blood? Otome wonders, cleverly ignoring Gagoze's death.

Really, that is to be expected, if not a given. Traitors died, whether by Rikuo's hand or anyone else's… it is pointless to contemplate whether her son's quick dispatch of him means anything at all. The thing is, that Otome hadn't even contemplated Rikuo being able to do it, despite Gagoze being a traitor. Defeating him? Maybe. Killing him? No. Not Rikuo, not her sweet-smiled, sphinx-eyed son.

So, when Rihan and Nurarihyon left to finish the job, she had followed. Intending to hug Rikuo and kiss his fears away. She may be planning to raise him like a youkai, but she would continue to love him the same. And today had been a tiresome day for everyone, especially for Rikuo. She still hasn't gotten the full story form Rihan but she knows enough to have the gist of it. Rikuo's day has been anything but pleasant.

Humans are so useless. Otome doesn't like them. In truth, she can barely tolerate them. Bullying her son only made them fall farther in her priorities list, which is bad. For them.

Humans aside, imagine her surprise, when she arrives to the accident site to find chaos and pandemonium (not surprising really) caused by none other than the child she came to console (very surprising). And there he was, sword raise, arm mangled… With eyes screaming murder. Otome's composure hadn't been so shaken since she was a little girl.

She had trouble associating such a being with her son, her 8-year-old, partly human son. Talk about shattering expectations. Even now, Rikuo seemed different. He was tenser, despite seeming relaxed, Otome knew him well enough to just feel the pressure drifting off him.

He wasn't meeting anyone's eyes since his previous statement.

A ridiculous statement.

"The reason you go to school? Jeez, and I thought you went because I said so. Nice to know you only followed my orders because it aligned with your own personal agenda." Rihan's sarcasm proves only his inability to pull it off and how frustrated he really is.

Otome pinched the hand she's holding. A silent warning enhanced by a stern look. There is absolutely no time for her husband's childish antics right now. Rihan rubs his face with his free hand, exasperated but he remains silent and so Otome proceeds. Humoring her son is probably the way to go.

"Then she must be awfully important, isn't she?" She nudges. Rikuo looks uncomfortable. He's looking everywhere, but at them. His eyes finally settled on his arm, he'll need a change of bandages soon. The tiny droplets he'd have in his arrival multiply into splotches of blood. Tainting the healing procedure, ruining the snow white of the bandages.

Her son's expression breaks her heart. It is pure, raw agony. His face scrunches unpleasantly before his eyes crystallize. No tears fall. No sobs escape him. Rikuo doesn't seem to be holding back his grief… he seems unable to express the feeling eating him away.

"Rikuo?" She prompts again; she needs him to open up. She really has no clue as to what's happening. What happened with Kana? What happened to Rikuo?

"I really liked Kana. But today, the school gave a presentation on youkai and Kana told me she didn't like youkai. I realized some… things, and after talking to dad I decided to drop school. That's why we were late." He starts. Despite the pain she can decode from his eyes, his expression is blank, like his heart isn't processing his words.

"After my fight with Gagoze, I was exited because I thought it was my chance to show Kana that she didn't have to fear youkai… but she was too scared, too human." He pursues his lips, as in disapproval. "She grabbed a random bent piece of wreckage and tried stabbing me in the stomach." He goes on, while Otome fought hard the urge to pursue her lips. This girl…

"I became so angry so quickly. I just wanted to rip her to pieces, and make her feels as worthless and as hurt as I felt. I wanted her to be the one feeling like someone ripped her heart out… though, now… I don't understand the feeling."

His puzzlement is clear but Rikuo doesn't shudder, doesn't hesitate. He retells things just as they had happened, not keeping any of his thoughts to himself, which furthers accentuates confusion. Rikuo is not judging the words coming out of his mouth… he doesn't think there is anything wrong with them.

Otome starts thinking, but she doesn't like the turn her thoughts are taking. She hopes, even more fervently that she did that afternoon that for once, her instincts are wrong. Looking her son in the eye…. She's certain she's not. Rikuo is thinking and acting like a youkai, but beyond disregard for life… He seems awfully sad.

His shoulders are hunched. His eyes are blank. Everything about him screams that he needs help, from his pale pallor to his bleeding arm. Her son looks empty. He looks defeated. But, he has been victorious. Was this girl really that important?

"You still haven't answer the most important question. Where was your human side during all of this?" Rihan voices the questions, stealing away Otome's words. She'd been seconds away of asking the same thing. Could it be that he's ignoring his conscience? Is that why he's looking so contrite?

She wishes the answer would be that simple.

"Before, I fought with Gagoze, my human half made me a deal. To get rid of him for the length of the fight, if I swore to protect Kana… I don't know how he did it. But it worked…" Rikuo started shyly, what a selective timid nature her son has apparently developed. "When he was coming back to me, Kana attacked me. I haven't been able to sense him since then. I can't find him."

"You… lost it?" Despite her steely control, Otome doesn't manage to keep incredulity off her voice. Her son's human side is… gone? Honestly, she can't figure out if that's good or bad. On one hand, it may have repercussion they have yet to know about. On the other, hadn't she been complaining about Rikuo's soft character just a few meager hours before?

Rihan seemed stunned. As if his mind couldn't quiet catch up with the reveal he had just been privy to. He probably had more idea than any of them about what is taking place, his shock doesn't reassure her in the least. Her husband looks worried.

"Not lost." Nurarihyon interrupts, and even Rikuo raises his head to listen. "Sealed."

"But who could've sealed…" Rihan trails off, before his eyes widen the slightest bit, apparently he's composing himself quickly enough. He smiles ruefully. "Oh. That makes sense."

Otome traded alternated glances between the two men, quietly vying for answers and mentally preparing demands for an explanation. It wasn't polite of them to keep her out of the loop. Rikuo takes away her chance to question the son and father duo. He seems equally irritated at their silence.

"How can it be sealed?" Her son dives headfirst into the conversation. Rihan raises a hand to rub hic chin, looking for words to explain.

"Not sealed either, more like suppressed." He starts, pointing towards Rikuo. "By you." Rikuo's eyes widen slightly, Otome contemplates how dull they look. The once vibrant crimson is the colored of rust, of dried, long forgotten blood. Her mind then processes her husband's statement. Suppressed…? Is that even possible…?

"Your human heart represents your ability to judge right from wrong based on humanity's core values. Youkai's only feel fear. Fear of death, fear of power; but this fear can also be a kind of love when you start fearing the loss of a person. The greater the fear they'll disappear, the greater the _love _you have for them. The different reasons behind fear can pass of as feelings." Her husband further explains. Had they really not told Rikuo these things?

"Humans have hormones that trigger chemical reactions in their brains. So their emotions are as physiological as they are mental. For a youkai, even a taste of that, is overwhelming. Now, for the first time, you shut down that never ending string of thoughts and feelings, it's an awfully nice state. You want it to be temporal so it's fine, but in that moment when your heart started taking ahold of you again, Kana betrayed you."

"For the briefest of seconds you experienced heart wrecking betrayal coupled with sharp pain… You couldn't take it." Rihan bluntly states. Otome's pained when Rikuo doesn't bristle in indignation. He seems so incredibly tired, as if he's carrying the world on his shoulders. Her son doesn't look ten-years-old…

Rihan's explanation has their family enthralled. They're all still and attentive, unwilling to miss something of the tale. "So you cast it out. Without realizing, you vanquished your human side to a recess of your mind where it can't access you, but more importantly, were clearly _you_ can's access _it._"

Rikuo nods as if this makes sense, maybe to him it does. Otome wonders what they'll do from now on. Rikuo can't change forms anymore which is interesting, but at the same time the only emotion he's experience as a youkai is betrayal, followed by pain. That isn't good. He'll quit school, obviously, but she sees in her son's dead eyes that Tōno would have to wait. At this point, Rikuo would probably die in the warrior's village or worse, adapt.

It wouldn't do for him to start blowing off steam in violence and carnage. Though if that ended up taking away the years he has seemingly acquired in the past few hours, Otome selfishly admits to herself that she really wouldn't mind that much. Unknowingly or not, humans did ask for it.

She sneaks a peak at Rihan. It would definitely take some convincing. Rihan has a very different view on humans, different from his father's, but equally foreign to her. On most occasions she bends to his will. She loves him; she can quench her distaste for humans if it pleases him so.

But, if Rikuo doesn't get better soon, Tōno it would be. Hopefully, if he did go, Rihan would overlook the blood thirst that clings to you when you reside long enough in the youkai's purgatory. Rikuo, if he has inherited anything from her, is sure to come back reeking of it. The Tōno Village did have a reputation to uphold.

"I guess we don't really have an issue." Says Nurarihyon slyly, sending Rikuo a conspirators glance. Her son, always so eager to please his grandfather, barely even nods his head. If this bothers the Supreme Commander, he does an amazing job at hiding it.

"Rikuo, I think you need some sleep. Tell Yuki Onna to change your bandages, and she may stay at your quarters for the night." Followed by the order is a mumbling. "She'll probably sleep in the hallway otherwise" Which Otome has to admit, he's probably right. Tsurara takes loyalty to an inhuman degree.

Rikuo nods once, saying goodnight in a soft hoarse voice before bowing and leaving the room, hopefully fro a long day of sleeping. Otome hears the resident Yuki Onna immediately join him, exclaiming that he's bleeding. No sarcastic retort follows and by the chilliness of her father-in-law's room, she isn't the anyone to notice. Rikuo has been subdue ever since coming back, and she has a feeling it's not a passing mood.

As soon as the fading footsteps of the duo disappear, the Supreme Commander speaks again.

"We have a serious issue. Rikuo has turned into a zombie." He announces, but with the circumstances Otome can't bring herself to smile. She's really worried, and if Rihan's gaze is anything to go by, so is he.

"He's in serious pain. I want someone to call the Leader of the Bird Clan, immediately." In seconds, a scurrying noise is heard. One of the ever present youkai has gone to deliver the message. "I think I have a niggling of what happened and..." Rihan looks straight at his father, who blinks in confusion. Clearly, he is as good as following Rihan's train of thought as Otome herself.

"When I was younger, my human side blocked my youkai side and viceversa. I would be both because my blood is evenly split, but I lost my powers and many memories along that circus show." He retells nonchalantly. Nurarihyon nods.

"Yes, I remember."

"Rikuo, is more ayakashi than human. So when his youkai blocked him out, the human side didn't have enough leverage to fight back. Rikuo has no human connections, nothing that he needs to be human for, nothing that keeps him human. Despite his perception's progress, in reality he knows that his humanity is a weakness that has yet to bring him any satisfaction."

Otome starts to understand slowly how the psyche of her son works. Rihan had been unable to explain it properly until now. Apparently the experience brought him a firmer hold on the subject. All previous discussion has been painfully hypothetical and muddled by way too old memories.

"With today's experience, his humanity is not only useless, but downright painful, it's harmful. Giving him the final push his dark side needed to consume the light one. This doesn't mean it's gone. It just means that it won't be able to be accessed until Rikuo wants to be human." He says.

"Then what do you suggests us to do?" Nurarihyon asks.

"Treat him like a youkai." Rihan answers, eyes downcast. Otome's puzzled. What?

"But then, how will he become human again?"

"Otome, I don't think he ever will."

"We cannot just...!" Otome starts, meeting her husbands sad expression.

"He needs time. Maybe one day, but after today... Otome you didn't saw it, when I went to stop him, his eyes... They were the most desolated eyes I have ever seen, I don't know if Rikuo will ever forgive them, but I'm positive he'll never forgive himself."

A somber mood signals the end of the conversation. Otome thinks darkly to herself that hadn't been this what she had wished for? Hadn't her and the Supreme Commander wishfully commented on the uselessness of the human heart less than a day ago? Seeing her father-in-law's expression she knows he has also realised how foolish they'd been.

That human heart was a part of Rikuo, a part that he'll never get back.

* * *

Two full moons have passed since that faithful incident, and things aren't looking any better in the Yakuza Household. The Main House's mood has Nura Rihan downright tense. It is almost noon, and when the house should've been bumbling in excitement and loud in activity, it is now as silent as a cementary. Unconciously, his steps are equally non disturbing.

After all, Rikuo's sleeping.

Rihan sighs. Making his way to his son's room. Rikuo's mood has been as mercurial as it has been depressing. The first week was definitely the hardest. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't leave his room. Otome was shattered, eventually, she broke down his door and dragged him out.

Sternly, she sat him down in the dining table, among the youkai and told him that absolutely no one was going to eat until he ate. Rikuo, paler than ever from avoiding the sunlight since half a month before, had shown the first sign of emotion since that outburst about Kana. His eyes had widened like dinner plates, and looking around, he had no other option but to grab his spoon and eat.

He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes and he barely touched his food. Otome was about to go on another rant when the Yuki Onna whispered to her that she had caught Rikuo sneaking into the kitchen before dawn for food. Her and Kejouro were making sure he ate, and apparently, his son was ashamed to show his face. Something about not understanding himself. At least in that, Rihan could relate.

Otome had visibly relaxed at the confession. At least, Rikuo was eating. The nightmares started on the third week. Rikuo himself didn't know what scared him enough to wake up screaming, but every night without fail he would find himself in his parent's futon. Things continued to get even worse.

Despite sleeping most of his day away, Rikuo was feeling more and more fatigue. He had purple bags under his eyes that would dampen his whole face. Eventually he started collapsing around. Thankfully, the insomnia and the nightmares had been already resolved.

Rikuo's "human time" had been from dawn, to a little after noon. If Rikuo slept during those hours he had no sleepiness later, and more importantly no nightmares. The correlation was pointed out by the head of the bird clan. Despite his psych being split his body was still 1/4 human. It couldn't deal with his youkai form around the clock, if he was sleeping he was consuming almost no energy.

The odd sleeping pattern isn't a problem, but it means that the busiest hours of the house, the late morning, has to be a quieter affair. Although no one in the upper echelons has given such an order, the subordinates brought it upon themselves to be as unobtrusive as they could to his son's recuperation.

So the house, as long as Rikuo's asleep, resembles an abandoned mansion. But it's almost time for him to rise and Rihan has to speak with him, the results of the CAT scan have arrived. On the night of the accident, Rihan had called the Leader of the Bird Clan, but the man's traditional healing hadn't been abel to pinpoint the issue except for one chilling fact.

Rikuo's heart didn't seem to be beating.

It was decided that they needed to know how physical the restrictions on his heart are. Although powerful youkai can afford loosing a vital organ, his father is a prime example, Rikuo is yet to be a powerful youkai and he's still almost half human.

So they ordered a tomography in order to determine whether it was his metaphorical or his literal heart missing. Otome saw them this morning, and told Rihan to see them along with Rikuo. He obeyed because he's not too eager to know the results. He doesn't understand how his son's heart can't be felt, because if it isn't beating, then how's he alive?

Finally, he reaches his destination. Like everyday, Yuki Onna is keeping guard at his son's door. Rihan's heart warms every time he sees her undying loyalty. Rikuo has good friends, if only that were to be the cure to whatever it is he has. She incline her head in respect when he settled in from of the door.

"Good morning, Yuki Onna." He says.

"Good morning, Second" She answer with a tired smile. When was the last time she slept? He wonders. Neither Otome nor himself have ordered anyone to guard Rikuo, but several of the youkais have taken it upon themselves to rotate guarding duty. Yuki Onna is the most... passionate about the task.

"Have you slept at all, Yuki Onna?" He asks patronisingly, this wouldn't be the first time the snow woman refuses to leave Rikuo's side at the expense of herself.

"I slept from midnight until the Master felt asleep, Kejouro was with him during the early morning." She says ending with a yawn, she smiles sheepishly. "I honestly don't know why I'm so tired." Rihan nods.

"I'll be here awhile, end your shift early. Anyone who's coming after you may stay after lunch." Knowing better than to argue with him, the Yuki Onna stands up in wobbly legs from being in seiza too long.

"Thank you, Lord Rihan." She bows and makes her way to the kitchen. Rihan lets out a long sigh. Well, no point in delaying the inevitable. Silently, Rihan makes his way inside. Rikuo's futon has crimson red sheets with a white border, and beneath it are two overly full blankets.

In a show of affection he's surrounded by pillows, making him looked as if he's almost hiding beneath him. While most pillows have stayed around, plenty are lying across the room. Thrown in an unconscious fit or kicked in a dream. This gives the room a messy atmosphere, a living atmosphere; ironically it contradicts Rikuo's current existence. Rihan sighs again.

"Rikuo." He calls out, watching his son's eyes crinkle before opening blearily. Slowly, he sits up and stares at him, he yawns but doesn't disentangle him selves from the sheets. Rihan plops down next to him smiling. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Without his conscious mind allowing it, Rihan's eyes drift to his son's arm. It was still wrapped in stained bandages. He'd have to change those before he left. The doctor couldn't pinpoint the reason for the wound not closing. In truth, there was no real medical reason for it to not fix itself. So he says the injury has to mental.

A part of Rikuo himself is keeping the injury open, refusing to let it go. Rihan can understand how such an emotional wound can be complicated, especially with Rikuo's fragile psych. Still, while the injury's uniqueness is a cause of mystery the amount of raw pains it causes is not. Rikuo is constantly on pain killer but Rihan doesn't know how effective they really are.

"Hey, Dad" Rikuo answers in turn, his eyes are staring at the door and his hands but not his father's face. Rihan originally came to discus the test results but he feels like it's about time he has this conversation. It wouldn't be pleasant, for neither of them, but Rihan is desperate. Desperate enough to reopen old wounds.

He doesn't feel Rikuo is ready to understand. Honestly, a part of him doesn't want him to understand that this vacuity that eats him alive is his default setting. He doesn't want to admit to him that fundamentally, there's nothing wrong with him, but Rihan doesn't want him to enjoy the emptiness. A part of him fears how prepared Rikuo really is for being a youkai.

But this couldn't go on, this depression would devour his son faster than his own darkness ever will. Rikuo had to know. He had to. He couldn't keep on blaming himself, or hiding himself in the shadows that he has unknowingly created. His voice snaps Rihan out of his reverie.

"Mom says you have my exams?" He says neutrally still not looking at him. Rihan smiles sheepishly, putting on a show of disinterest and relaxation.

"Ah, yes, but we have something to talk about first." Rikuo's eyes widen slightly but he still doesn't look towards his father. "Rikuo, when I was your age, Japan had just sank into a peaceful period, it didn't last long."

"The story I'm going to tell you involves me, your grandma and a woman named Setsura, she's Yuki Onna's mom..." And so he started.

The story didn't last long. Rikuo had made eye contact from sheer shock before it was even over. Rihan repressed a bittersweet laugh, of course this would be what brought the first speck of feeling his son has displayed in weeks. With a silent sigh, he pinned him down with a stare.

"Do you understand now?" He prompted. Rikuo nodded, staring with wonderment to his hands.

"I get it, but it doesn't apply." Rihan frowns. "I've justified it in my head thousands of times. I could've died. Self-defense. Vengeance. It was hurt. I loved her and she didn't love me back, I wasn't even thinking of my pride."

"When I almost killed Kana, I wasn't acting like a youkai... I was acting like a human. Maybe it's better for that part of me to be sealed. It's too unpredictable."

"You cannot runaway from a part of yourself." Rihan warned. "I already proved that to you. Sooner or later, it'll catch up to you." The following comment shows a small spark into his son's eyes, a teeny tiny bit of the mischief his former gaze and that's the only reason Rihan says nothing.

"Then iI'll just have to get faster, won't I?"

* * *

Zen is a smart child, a prodigy in his family's traditional healing arts, future head of the Bird Clan, and only heir to a long line of clan leaders. It is no surprise the fact he's considered a genius among his peers. Unnaturally, the blond genius is slightly confused, because he _does not_ understand. Baffled, perhaps works slightly better to categorize his state of mind.

Bafflement. Such an occurrence does not happen often.

His father explains and seems quiet exasperated with him, which Zen doesn't let bother him. It isn't his fault his father cannot explain the problem efficiently. He really does not understand what his father is asking of him. He hates politicians, including his sire. Though it was a part-time dislike. He liked him as a father but despised him as a person.

Politicians were awfully good at saying too much without really saying anything, which is currently the case. Even with his brilliance, Zen's utter distaste for subtle messages and double meanings, transfer to his lack of ability when it comes to reading between the lines. That leaves him in moments like this, were nothing been explain to him makes sense.

His eyes travel warily to the other man in the room. He's the center of the bafflement, really. Standing in the meeting room, acting like the burning supernova of Zen's current Milky Way is a very powerful demon, which Zen admires even more than his own father.

_Him_, he _can_ understand.

Few youkai are the ones unable to recognize Nura Rihan on sight and young Zen isn't among them. His family became affiliated to the Nura's since back when ol' Nurarihyon was still in charge, a long, long time ago. Zen's very own father had approved of the Second Heir, and so the clans remained close allies. Like his predecessors, Zen is expected to continue the tradition with the Third Head, which he has yet to meet.

Speaking of the Third Head, Zen gleans from the older youkai's conversation that this command – craftily worded as a request – that has been given revolves around him. Though in regards to what, is the million-dollar question. They aren't supposed to meet until they are of age, and the youngest Nura takes the title of Heir officially on his thirteenth birthday, something Zen is pending on himself.

By youkai standards, Zen is almost an adult; having turned twelve a few months back. Coupled with his coming maturity, is his status as direct heir of the Bird Youkai, which gives him a seat in the political arena, as much as he despises it. This means that he was up-to-date with the comings and goings of most youkai, the Nura men are rarely far from the spotlight.

Zen is aware of Gagoze's betrayal, and the Young Master's hand in his vanquishing. Rumors of his prowess reach far among the lands, most shocking is the one were many assured the Youngest Nura had left the battle unscathed, yet, he collapsed unconscious in the battlefield. No one is certain why.

That's one incredibly, if not ridiculously specific rumor.

Zen particularly believes the rumors to be heavily exaggerated gossip. The kid probably fought, won through a lucky shot and collapsed due to the acquired injuries. The thing with Nura Youkai is their fanatical devotion for their leaders borders on unhealthy; it isn't above them to overly glorify a child's lucky streak.

Zen knows that Master Rikuo had at least one severe injury; his father himself had travelled in urgency that night in order to treat him. Zen had been a bit put out at the sudden chaos that momentarily possessed his home as he had been waking up but eventually dismissed the occurrence. People got hurt. His clan healed them. It was ridiculous to even entertain the notion of battling one of Nurarihyon's commanders and winning with ease.

Yet, for reasons unknown he refused overlook how this visit, done by the single most powerful man in Kanto, is analogous to that particular night. Again he blinks, and looks away from his father's gaze. His father has worded carefully the command as a request, but the passive speech is empty and quiet honestly, vague. Zen has never been a very efficient politician, and for the record, he is a boy.

He turns to the Nura Head. He isn't a rude child by nature. In fact, he usually takes extra care of his words. But he's exasperated, frustrated and desperate to get this overly stuffy meeting over and done with. He's wasting time. So, hoping his father will forgive him, Zen meets Nura Rihan's stare head on and asks.

"What exactly do you require of me, My Lord?" His father's eyes widen the slightest amount possible. Just enough to let Zen know he's surprised. The bad kind of surprised, that is. Lord Rihan stares at him for a moment, honey colored eyes unreadable. He pins Zen down with an ease born from power, and analyzes him long enough to make him rethink of his choice.

Zen takes in a deep breath, filling his lungs with fuel for a torrent of apologies. In that moment, the Second Head cracks a smile. It isn't until his eyes become alive in mirth that the youngest youkai presents acknowledges the heavy shoulders and shrouded eyes the man in question had previously sported. Rihan Nura is sad, Zen realizes. Though currently, he seems to be a bit more cheerful, just enough to make a difference.

"You're exactly what I need, I do hope Rikuo gains some of that spunk. Hell knows he needs it." He says, and this time Zen doesn't miss the dullness in his eyes. So, the Young Master is the issue at hand after all. Zen's father's shoulder shag the tiniest bit, he's relieved. "I take it you've heard of the Gagoze Incident, yes?"

Zen, a bit lost in his own thoughts and overwhelmed by the mercurial mood has barely enough sense to nod. Confirming the statement. He doesn't miss his father's slumping of his shoulders in minutely relief; apparently his earlier stunt is now forgiven.

"My son Rikuo defeated Gagoze, single-handley and left victorious and uninjured." Zen withheld the urge to scoff; he has been rude enough for a day already. Though he wishes he'd saved the free pass. The Nura child is even younger than himself and isn't even a full youkai, while the Second Head wields expertly both bloods, the same cannot be said of his offspring.

Did he really look gullible enough to belief such a story?

Despite the privacy inherent of thoughts, Nura Rihan smiles at Zen knowingly as if he had uttered his musings aloud. Zen's eyes deviate to his father's face for the briefest of seconds, flickering around. But his father face is unreadable, not a smudge of displeasure. It assures him that he has not, in fact, revealed his thoughts.

"In any realistic circumstance, there's no real way for this occurrence. Rikuo is young and inexperience, and he has mostly a human upbringing. We were puzzled as to Gagoze's quick dismissal. The reason behind Rikuo's success is a dark one." Rihan continues. "He took a decision, sacrificing something for more power than he currently had. That sacrifice bought him victory."

Zen's brains tries to piece together the clues as fast as he can but the answer comes faster than he can decipher. It is something beyond him. Beyond reality and beyond imagination.

"The sacrifice was Rikuo's own human nature." It was whispered, but it sat heavily in the room. "But this alchemic deal would only be in effect for a small amount of time, eventually Rikuo would lose the power and reacquired his 'heart', so to speak." Rihan told the story in tandem, with melodious words and symphonic sentences.

The Second Commander proves himself a marvelous storyteller, if only because the tale manages to ensnare Zen with efficient ease. Figuratively, the youngest youkai is hanging onto his every word, eager to hear the follow up. He's interested, which was probably the older youkais intention since the beginning.

"While Rikuo's mission had been to stop Gagoze, my son had his own reasons to go. The traitorous faction had targeted the school bus he rides to school everyday and Rikuo's first love was inside. He went to rescue her."

While to humans, Rikuo and Zen are extremely young, for youkai's they are basically adults. In previous centuries, they'd probably be already engage. So, while the Gagoze bit of the tale seems farfetched, Rikuo's passionate feelings for a member of the opposite sex are rather easy to take in. It is the race of that particular female that causes Zen to choke.

"The Third Heir is in love with a human?" Zen abruptly asks, blushing at his lack of manners. The storyteller doesn't seem to mind; his eyes unfocused momentarily, before Zen's question is answered in a muttering.

"Not anymore." Something in the older youkai's voice keeps him from digging any longer. "Anyways, when the fighting was done, Rikuo was quick to approach her. The girl was scared and traumatized, and she didn't even know Rikuo was a youkai, thus she was unfamiliar with his other form."

So the Third Heir has dual forms? Zen hadn't been aware of that particular tidbit of information. That means that Lord Rihan most has one as well. He'll save the data to discuss with his father later on.

"She panicked at Rikuo's approach and stabbed him." Zen could feel his eyes pop wide open, his father's also mirror his own. "Circumstances ended in Rikuo's human heart hiding itself… We have yet to locate it."

The Third's human heart is… missing? Is it even possible to loose something as abstract as that?

"Rikuo's… pretty down lately. We have tried all things, but he's not getting any better. Otome and I are worried for him. We have reached the conclusion that a younger soul may be able to reach him, accomplishing what we have not."

Zen is no longer confused. Now, he wishes for confusion, because understanding is rather scary.  
"My wife and I… we are betting on you, Zen."

Zen's breath hitched. Him? The Head of the feared Nura Clan, needed help and he was asking him? A part of him felt elated. To be recognized and trusted by such a man. Another part of him… felt like they were all doomed.

"Will you help me?"

It's not like he could actually say no, he thinks bitterly. A thought accentuated farther by his father's pinning stare. So with a sigh and a small prayer to whoever helps child demons in trouble, he nods his head.

"Of course, my Lord."

Rihan Nura smiles, a tired, hopeless smile.

* * *

Yura will have an ordinary day. She knows because it starts like all the other days. First comes the choice.

She stares.

Two uniforms. Two lives. Two pains.

Yura sighs. The silence doesn't bring with it an answer.

Her school uniform is pristine in comparison to her onmyouji garb. The white buttoned down shirt is ironed to perfection, and the navy blue skirt smells fresh from being washed. Her mother loves the fact Yura goes to school, and her dedication to her uniform is a clear sign of the approval. If only her mother knew that the perfect and safe world her mind concocted whenever she thought of school was hardly accurate.

In contrast, her traditional onmyouji garb is crudely sown where it has teared off during fights. The skirt so maltreated that the silky black has faded to wavering grey. The wide-sleeved shirt is still white, but that is to be expected. It _is_ fairly new.

Ten-year-old Yura stands alone in her pyjamas. Her bedroom barely illuminated by the slow coming of dawn. Small, brief instances of light reveal white walls, a white bed and an eye catching book stand which Yura has filled with different tomes. Ofudas and sealing scrolls filling any empty spot there may have been. A couple of fairytales are hidden in the corner, Nadeshiko's input, naturally. Her small rebellion against where exactly her daughter interest lies.

Thinking of her mother brings her back to her unresolved issue. Which uniform will she wear? What mask will she wear today? Fearless or unshakable? Strong or weak? Which wolf inside her will she feed? Two pains. Did it even really matter where she goes? On one she faced death and on the other she felt death. Choosing was getting harder every time, there were days in which she saw no point to it.

School wouldn't be for another coupled hours, but even if she did decide to attend, she'd be gone much sooner. Her mother would rise at eight on the clock, and the young girl had no intention of being present for the occasion. It was never pleasant to see her mother, but she was specially tender when she awoke to an empty bed.

Somedays Yura went to school only to get away from home, but at the same time she went to fight youkai to get away from school. Flashes on endless mocking, of repetitive insults appear on her mind. She gritted her teeth. Were she to have, her nails would have dug into her palm. But as life may have it, they couldn't, raw and bitten down to the buds as they were.

Yura hates how she bites her nails, but most days she just can't help herself. She doesn't realise she's even doing it until her nail is completely ruined. Habits.

She turns around, deciding to have breakfast and then making her choice. Hoping that her answer will seem clearer in the time it'll take. Knowing it won't. Qucikly she changes into a simple white kimono, and ties back her black hair. It reaches barely to her shoulders, and her family has advised her often to cut it short, but her mother refuses.

Yura doesn't really care, she'd have it short for practicality, but she doesn't really want to upset her mother. So she wears it to her shoulders, as a compromise. Short enough to be tied back easily, and long enough that her mother is happy.

Yura feels like her hair is just one of the many compromises her life is made up, on one part of her family is her duties as a rising onmyouji, which she likes to imagine as her side (though she wonders sometimes). On the other hand, is her psychotic broken-hearted mother. She's collateral damage in a war started before she was even born. Yura could not honestly say she'd ever seen her mother and her grandfather sit in the same table or be in the same room.

Wiping those thoughts away, Yura finished getting ready, opening the sliding door with care she leaves her room, making her way throughout the halls. Her house is deadly quiet, and her footsteps are soundless with years of practice. Dawn may seem a bit early to have breakfast, but onmyouji have to take advantage of every second of sunlight that weakens their enemies. Given so, the main breakfast is served just before dawn. There's a smaller breakfast for the late risers that comes around seven.

Her mother attends neither. She hasn't for years.

Yura shakes her head. She's trying to have a pleasant morning. Thoughts of her mother only serve to dampen her mood.

The path she takes to the main house isn't nearly as scary at dawn as it is late at night after she arrives from hunting. The creeping feeling she feels isn't as prominent and instead of dangerous, the rock made trail seems enchanted. Like something out of a fairytale. For a moment, darkness seems to hold fairies and wonders, and not deadly monsters. It almost makes Yura smile. Almost.

Without knowing her feet have lead into the kitchen and to her usual seat, she stares into the served food. Fish, rice, boiled eggs and vegetables. Usual, familiar and comforting. It almost makes her smile as she digs in. She's distracted, she knows, but not distracted enough to miss Ryuuji's arrival. He stares her way, sending her outfit a questioning glance. It is unlike her to not be ready yet, she knows

"You're not planning on skipping, right?" He asks gruffly, taking his seat and digging into his food. Ryuuji is in his school uniform, like he's everyday. No inner conflict or weird balancing needed. He knows how to deal with their mother. So he takes the night shift. Ryuuji attends classes, spends the afternoon at home and then goes youkai hunting when the sun sets. Yura usually goes youkai hunting during daylight hours until sunset, so she can sleep at night. Most days, Yura stays away until ungodly hours of the night. Hoping to not come into contact with her mother at all. The later it is, the more tired she'll be and the less Yura has to talk to her.

"No, I just don't know if I'm going to school, just yet. I may go do some rounds." She answered simply, taking a bite of her fish. It wasn't as crunchy as she'd preferred.

"You'ver been doing rounds all week Yura, and you pulled a muscle yesterday." Yura's head snapped towards her brother's at lightning speed.

"How did you...?" She started.

"Akifusa told me." He eyed her. "Take today and tomorrow off, go to school and relax, I have the feeling you've been overworking again." He told her.

Yura's froze. A colourless, disappointed, empty stare flash through her mind. Pale, cold hands grip her heart. The only word registering through her mind is _no, no, no, no, no._

"I'm not. I'm fine." She said quickly, heart threatening to beat right out her chest.

"Still." He grumbled.

"Ryuuji..." She said pleadingly. "You can't do this..."

"Do you really not stand her so much?" He asks, his stare isn't judging or disapproving, but Yura feels shame overwhelm her all the same. She knows Ryuuji understand, how could he no? But Yura still thinks he understands their mother too, and it pains her that Yura can't. That she can't see through her distress and her coldness and her distance. Maybe she doesn't try enough or maybe she's too tired of trying. Maybe she feels that it's time her mother realises she's just ten years old and that as an adult, she's the one who should be trying to understand _her_. Not the other way around!

But she doesn't say any of this, and just sighs. In her lack of words, she looks away. She doesn't want to lie, but she doesn't want to confirm.

This time, Ryuuji sighs.

"It's not that, Ryuuji." She says, in a tone that betrayes how many times this conversation has taken place.

"You cannot live your life avoiding her." A part of Yura is tempted to tell him that she's been doing _just fine_ up until then. She doesn't, though. Instead she says:

"I know." _But I can try._

Ryuuji sees something in her stare (probably unending desperation) and gives in with a long measured breath that goes through his mouth.

"You're still going to school and you're only doing evening hours for the rest of the week." Yura doesn't even bothered protesting because that's as good as she's going to get. Ryuuji doesn't do it just because, but Yura has to make herself see that most times.

Despite getting what she wanted, she feels no relief. Yura knows she just missed the fire pan and jump right into the fire. She's not sure the bullying, the mocking, and the ridicule beat her mother's stare. School is just another form of hell. Her classmates are just different devils than the ones she's trained to face. Undefeatable, since she can't really fight them, now can she?

Yura sighs, and finishes he breakfast. There really is no way she's facing her mother, after the morning she's had.

Today will be an ordinary day. Today will be a miserable day

* * *

**I know it's been awhile, sorry about that. **

**This chapter was basically ready a few months back but it got erased, which proved to be an excellent motivation killer. I want to thank Lord Nayrael which was my first review in a long time, he is basically the reason this chapter saw the light! Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to him :)**


	7. Haunted Memories

ENTRY #7

_Haunting Memories_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

**Heyyyy!**

**I had a huge writer's block the entire fucking year, I know sounds unbelievable but even my grades suffered because of it. I got pulled out of the advance Literature course I'd been taking because I hadn't turned in half the work. It's a wonder I didn't fail it. **

**The preview that you guys saw in the previews chapter went to shit. So yeah, I have to change it. **

**Thanks always for reading guys and I am really sorry for the long wait, but hey this chapter's huge! So maybe it makes up for it a little?**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is in a trial format, it has several flashbacks within it. I am completely willing to rewrite this chapter if you feel the flashbacks are in any way hard to follow or displeasing to read. Please let me know what you think of them. I'm using them to move the story along faster and they would only be prominent in the next two to three chapter's at most.**

* * *

_"Yura was... sad. She didn't like talking about what she had been doing or... what her plans were. She avoided people almost all the time. So, I thought maybe... I could help. She's so strong and... refuses to let any shortcoming beat her. She cried. She must have felt really alone for a... really long time. Later, I told Ryuuji, because he... always knows what to do."_

_ \- Keikain Mamiru _

* * *

AGE 11

This is hardly the first time Kiyotsugu finds himself waiting in one of the many rooms of the Nura Mansion. Like most of the other rooms in which Kiyo has been allowed into, it was painfully bare, but clean. Not an iota of dust in any of its surfaces. Next to him was a low wooden table with a pot of tea in beautiful china and a plate Mitarashi dango. Kiyo had yet to take a bite of the food.

A woman with really long hair (_really _long hair) had brought it in mere minutes before, it isn't the first time that Kiyo saw her but he still doesn't know her name. He hasn't exactly made friends with the members of the Mansion, not by a lack of trying mind you. Normally, Kiyo wouldn't have spared a passing thought to the unnatural length the woman sported. Though, knowing in whose house he is in, led him to stare at the woman warily despite knowing it is rude.

Kiyo really likes youkai, he finds them fascinating but he is painfully aware most youkais don't like _him_. Nonetheless, manners have been drilled into him from attending countless high-end parties and business meetings with his parents, so he had bowed his head and thanked her for the refreshments.

Kiyo wishes he could feel more relaxed. Every time he takes a visit to the Nura Household, and unearthly chill seems to settle on his spine and refuse leave. Kiyo could compare it to the feeling of being unknowingly watched, which makes no sense. Kiyo doesn't _think _he's being watched, he knows it. The smaller youkai aren't exactly inconspicuous.

Kiyo still remembers his first visit to the mansion. Why, it hadn't been that long ago, maybe somewhere close to a year. He had been outside the gates many times but had been always rebuffed. He hadn't been close with Rikuo when he attended school, that had been the place of Ienaga Kana. But his harsh words that day coupled with – what he knew now, and probably had known subconsciously then – Rikuo's subsequent actions in saving their lives had dragged him to the haunted household many times.

Kiyo had been meaning to talk to Rikuo and apologize the very next day, had even attempted to rope Kana along. But both of them had missed school. So Kiyo waited. Kana returned by the end of the week, Rikuo never returned at all. There were days in which Kiyo thought Kana wasn't quiet back either. She had arrived for the first time on a Friday morning with dark shadows under her eyes and pale skin. Quieter, meeker, sharper… more broken than such a young boy like Kiyo thought someone could be.

So, he'd desisted on getting her to apologize to their wayward classmate for now. Kana needed to time to put distance between her and what had happened to them. Kiyo thought maybe Rikuo had fallen sick or gone on a trip or something. And maybe it was for the best, he wasn't sure any of his classmates were ready to bring it up, and with Rikuo's claims on youkai... Things would have to be answered.

Kana had been the one most obviously afflicted but all of them had been scarred that night, cave-in's were scary enough but being attacked by a group of youkai and then watching such a mystifying battle had done something to the children. Looking at Kana, Kiyo didn't know if it was a good thing.

Leaving Kana alone, Kiyo waited for the brunet boy to come back to class. He waited and waited and waited, until weeks turned into months. By the end of the term, there was no news on Nura and Kiyo finally asked a teacher.

_"__Rikuo-kun pulled out, Kiyotsugu-kun." The woman said_. _"His family didn't give us any specific reason, other than the fact that he's receiving private tutoring at home." _

Baffled, Kiyo lost no time on tracking Nura. He had wanted to ask Kana, but the girl had hardly said a word since her return and Kiyo didn't want to agitate her any further. Thankfully enough, Shima knew where Nura lived. With a thank-you and a wave. Kiyo departed.

Something had stirred in his heart at the sight of the magnificent wooden gates. They were (still are) an intimidating construction despite the subdue and traditional architecture of the whole property. Later on, Kiyo would know it to be a youkai thing. Their essence sipped into the structure, and gave it a aura of power inanimate objects shouldn't possessed. Even humans that were not spiritually aware had enough common sense to shy away from the things they weren't meant to mess with. Kiyo clearly had been born without that fundamental part because not even his unease kept him from ringing the doorbell.

He would be by those same gates many more times, and be thrown away each. Sometimes it'd be a sweet blue-haired girl _(Ah, you see, Master Rikuo is like super busy! But I'll let him know you stopped by.)_, others it was a blonde-haired man _(You can't come in, leave.)_, others it was a very pretty woman with brown hair _(Ara, a friend of the Young Master, you say? I'm sorry, boy, but we cannot let anyone in)._

They weren't the only ones; monks, children, and at one point even an old man. They all came to open the door, but they never let him in. Almost all of them referred to Rikuo as "Young Master" or "Lord Rikuo". Was Nura's family wealthy? Kiyo had wondered.

Though his actual meeting with the boy he had searched for had been another thing entirely. Unpredictable to a fault, though why had Kiyo expected any less when dealing with ayakashi? Kiyo hadn't found Nura Rikuo, Nura Rikuo had found him.

_Kiyo had gotten out of school late that Wednesday. He had been by Nura's house again the day before, but the blonde-haired man (who had grown progressively more irritated with his visits) had told him that Rikuo wasn't in. Kiyo knew most of the times that the excuses the servants (were they servants?) gave were lies. How busy could an eleven-year-old be? But he could do nothing but keep trying._

_It had been almost a year since the incident with the bus, and things had finally died down. His father still insisted to send him to school via private driver instead of taking the bus. As long as the chauffeur allowed for the small deviation to visit the Nura Manor every other time, Kiyo couldn't care less. _

_The girls weren't as jumpy and even Kana had snapped out of the zombie stage she'd gone to. She still denied the whole affair and the only times in which she acknowledge, she used the little breath she had before a panic attack to curse the youkai that saved them to hell and back. _

_She had become insecure and very clingy. She scared easily, and was sick all the time. Kiyo felt bad for her. He really did, but Kana had become kind of insufferable since that day. She was spoiled by the teacher's left and right, and was always hanging Maki and Torii as if her life depended on it. _

_There was also the fact that, since Kiyo didn't hate all youkai for the sin of existing, Kana hated him on principle. Whatever. Thinking of his fellow classmate only served to sour his mood. Kana would eventually realize the error in her ways. Kiyo trying to tell her she was wrong only ended with Kana crying and him being punished by the teacher, which wasn't cool._

_He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He was thinking about going over to Shima's today. They had a test tomorrow, and Shima was so much better in Math than Kiyo was. All those numbers, if there were multiply tables on hand why the heck should he have to memorize them? School was so stupid._

_Those had been his thoughts when suddenly he felt it._

_A chill worthy of the underworld, creeping along his skin, Kiyo became achingly aware of another presence next to him. The market was full of people, and his impromptu companion was hardly the first to pass by Kiyo or walk with him that day, but somehow, Kiyo knew this was something else._

_His coal-colored eyes met crimson red. A devious smirk was sent his way as the youn youkai who had saved Kiyo strolled next to him, in a very public market, in very real sunlight without a care in the world. Kiyo stopped dead in his tracks but a sharp glance and a "Keep walking, Kiyotsugu" from the new arrival set him into motion. _

_"Walk towards the park, we have much to discuss." And so Kiyotsugu did. What else was he supposed to do, Kiyo didnt want to admit it to himself but he was scared. The boy next to him, despite not looking much older than himself was a very powerful creature capable of commanding a hundred youkai. Not exactly someone on the lists of persons Kiyo wanted to mess with._

_But, as they walked towards the more secluded section of the Central Park in downtown Ukiyoe Kiyo couldn't quell his excitement either. He had been waiting for this moment, part of his plan had been to become a demon investigator in order to thank his saviour for what'd he'd done. This was so much more convenient. A million questions raised through his mind, the most important though, from when did the youkai knew him?_

_Finally they arrived at a small patch of garden hidden by lush trees, they were entering summer after all. The young ayakashi stepped away and faced Kiyo, his red eyes were scrutinising and Kiyo would lie if he said that his hair didn't stood on end at being stared by such a dangerous individual. The silence stretch for a long time, and finally the youkai spoke._

_"You don't seem overly worried." He noted. "Being alone with me." Kiyo stood confused for a moment._

_"Should I be? I mean, you saved my life." Kiyo said, smiling brightly. "I still haven't been able to thank you for that, if you and your friends hadn't arrived at the cave in, me and the other kids would've been done for." Kiyo's eyes darkened minutely, it really had been an awful day. He met unnatural crimson eyes right on. "So thank you for that."_

_"You're thanking a youkai?" He said, disbelief clear in his voice, a rueful smirk on his face. Kiyo hesitated, but the tone of the question betrayed that it was not meant to be answered. Finally, Kiyo only settled for nodding, though the other boy hardly payed attention. His mind seemed a million years away, in a instant his eyes refocused with the same swiftness as when he had became lost in thought. He smirked at Kiyo lightly._

_"It is my job to exterminate arrogant vermin like that." He said. "Regardless, I hope to ask you for a favour, Kiyotsugu." _

_"If there's a way, I can repay my debt to you...uhhh..." Kiyo drifted off, just who did he owned a debt to?_

_"I am the Third Heir of the Yakuza Clan of the Nura, Nura Rikuo." _

_Kiyo hadn't been expecting that..._

His thoughts were broken with the arrival of the Young Master of the house himself, he was waring a read yukata and stood barefooted. Even in such daily clothes he makes an imposing figure. His red eyes settled on him with their paranormal intensity in seconds. The blue-haired girl, Yuki Onna, as he had heard Nura call her before, slids shut the shoji door behind her master. Nura lost no time to sit opposite of Kiyo, his sword (which Kiyo noted never left his side). As he pulls his hand away, Kiyo doesn't miss the glimpse of white bandage under the long sleeve, not when he had been looking for it.

"What is it, Kiyotsugu? I hardly think this haunted mansion is your favorite place to visit." Kiyo is pretty sure the second statement is a question, the young heir probably doesn't put it above Kiyo to do something like drop by for a social calling. Now that he thinks about it, neither does Kiyo himself.

"I bring news. There's brewing trouble."

* * *

"Tanrou! Rokuson! Formation B!" Yura ignores the sidelong glance she's sent by her shikigami; they are inanimate existences for Kami's sake! They are not giving her disapproving looks. This is further proven when they obediently settle in the positions and jump to the attack.

They are wonderful, all blue fire and silver wind, all attack and violence. Yura has seen them both in action countless of times, but they still impress her. How can you not be blown away at such beauty? They are precisely synchronized during the drill that Yura's so tired from going over; she doesn't even think she'll actually use it in battle. Especially since it's not completed. By the time her saint beasts have settle, the dummies have gone through hell, but three are still standing.

Yura lets out a frustrated groan; she's been at it for hours. Pushing herself as far as she can go is the only thing that relaxes her these days. It's actually the only thing she does these days. Her mother is as bipolar as ever and her bouts of worry and then of cold-discipline are a rollercoaster ride Yura is not willing to be a part of. She shakes her head, looking across the training field. It's a pretty good job, not what she's expecting, but good. A sharp stab of pain flashes through her mind, she knows what comes next.

"Good job, boys"

The shikigami stroll in her directions and she must admit that they may look a little peeved, though that may just be the fact that they are vanishing slowly. She has been training all day, and since shikigami cannot get tired, then she's the cause for their annoyance. Does her skipping school bother them again? Yura lets herself fall to the ground as she sways; her stamina is still not good enough. As another exhaustion wave hits her, her shikigami poof out of existence, leaving nothing but twin figurines of ofuda floating lightly to the ground.

Yura lays in the grass, it's thick and crass and not comfortable at all but she just doesn't have the energy to move anywhere else. She's not tired enough to pass out and yet she has absolutely no energy to move. She curses when she realizes she's alone to her thoughts. She's tried to avoid that the whole day, and she doesn't want to think of that now. But, alone and weary, the tears she's been suppressing make their appearance. Yura only hates herself more for it but she can't stop.

It wasn't fair. The things they said, the things _she_ said, the things Ryuuji said. Why was everyone against her? Did she have a giant Kick Me sign on her back? Because please, whoever's in charge of it, take it off. Yura curled on her side, but instead of comfort it only brought more crying.

_"__Hey, onmyouji girl! I think there's a monster in the closet, you should go get rid of him." Yura sat impassively at her desk, she wouldn't let their mockery get to her. She wouldn't. _

_"__Keikain-san, please, there's something there!" Another girl said, and then another classmate until almost all of them were there, looking at her and asking for help. Yura missed the contemptuous glance, not surprising since she felt cornered and scared. She didn't like her classmates, and she certainly didn't appreciate any attention coming from them. "I mean, I'm terrified! Or I would be, if ghosts were real!"_

_"__I saw one of your family members on TV last week, does it bother you that your family makes a living by ripping people off?" Another tells her. "I mean, pretending to purify houses and convincing people they're been haunted…that's so pathetic!" Yura grits her teeth. She's holding on to her desk so hard that her knuckles are white with fury. _

_It is always like this._

_Finally, as she attempts to tackle another problem from the math homework due todday, Yura can't take it anymore. She picks up her bag, pushes by the stupid, stupid girls around her desk and leaves. She didn't even make it to first period today. She can usually manage, she'd stare the girls in the eye long enough for them to become self-conscious. They'd upped the insults at first, but would eventually leave and Yura could get through the day. _

_But she'd had a long night and an even longer week. Her mother had been her cold self and Yura hadn't seen Ryuuji most days so their had been no one to talk to. Stress is at an all time high. She is stuck in training, and exhaustion was running her rag. She didn't feel like listening how much of a failure she is from stupid civilian girls that will never understand how easy their lives really were. Yura reminds herself of her failings enough, and where she to ever forget, her mother certainly won't._

_Just as she gets a look of the school gates, a hand takes a hold of her arm. For one terrifying second, Yura thinks one of her bullies decided to try something new and come after her but when she turns around, it is not an eleven-year-old girl but her brother's face that greets her. Yura isn't sure this is any better. Ryuuji's frowned is impossible to miss and his glare is set right on her. _

_"__You're skipping again?" He is quick to accuse. "Have you been in school at all this week, Yura?" _

_Yura doesn't know what to say. She wants to yell that it's none of his business, that honestly, as a Keikain it is pointless for her to even go to school. But those are petty arguments. By law, all children, even demon-fighting ones, needed to finish middle school at the least. She opened her mouth, but what could she say?_

_"__You can't keep doing this, Yura. Mom's gonna flip. And—" He starts saying something else, but Yura interrupts._

_"__She doesn't need me to do anything for her to flip." Ryuuji just glares and continues as if he hadn't heard her. Yura glares right back._

_"__And you're gonna get kicked out!" He tells her, pulling her back inside the school building. _

_"__Keikain don't get kicked out." She states matter-of-factly, digging in her heels and wrenching her arm until it is free of her brother's hold. He attempts to catch her again, but she quickly puts some distance between them. Ryuuji's frown manages to surprise her by darkening even further. _

_"__No, but they do repeat the year if you cannot pass finals, which may I remind you, are right around the corner." Keikain children aren't kicked off school. In turn for free services were the school to ever need them, absences and late arrivals are overlooked. Faculty members —regardless of whether they believed it or not— are notified as of the children familial duties._

_But if Yura doesn't score high enough there was nothing from keeping her from failing the year. _

_"__I know that and I'll pass. Like I do every year." She tells him. Already turning away, there is no point in discussing this with Ryuuji. He won't understand what she feels. Ryuuji's classmates never mess with him; in fact, they admire him. _

_Ryuuji has always had that mysterious and dangerous aura most Onmyouji seem to posses. It doesn't matter if his classmates believed him. They don't care. They just know not to mess with him. Apparently, Yura's own classmates didn't get that memo. It is so frustrating._

_She is one of the strongest exorcists her clan had ever seen at this age; and her talent gave her a good standing position among her family. But here? In the "real world" as some people called it, she was a freak. She was just a weird girl from a weird family._

_Never mind it was her family who sacrificed and sacrificed every time it was necessary for this city. That it was the "weird family" the one who fought tooth and nail for this people; to keep Kyoto clean and pure, and not tainted by ayakashi. What did they cared that she went in the search of monsters for them to be able to go sleep and not worry about them hiding under their beds or in their closets? _

_Ungrateful fools._

_Never mind that Yura had to give up her childhood and her future for people that would never truly know how high a price their ignorance came for. Her thoughts only managed to make her walk faster, but her brother's long strides quickly caught up with hers. He was not happy. _

_"__How are you gonna pass? Cheating? You go hunting every night, and train all evening. Any free time you have is spent sleeping or eating. When exactly are you going to study, huh? How are you gonna learn the material?" _

_"__I'll figure it out, Ryuuji."_

_"__Yura, are you listening to yourself? What the heck's wrong with you? Stop being an immature brat and go back to class." He ordered, but no matter his bravado they both knew he had no power over her. She wouldn't be the first Keikain child to go astray when it came to school, as long as she kept up with her training, her family didn't care. Well, her mother would. But since when did Yura care what _she_ had to say?_

_"__Leave me alone, Ryuuji." _

* * *

Rikuo had been pondering the information brought by Kiyotsugu this morning when he subconsciously notes the smell of medicine, pollen and sake. His thoughts, ranging wildly between a course of action to the benefits of telling his dad all the way to the how the internet allowed Kiyo hear ayakashi gossip before Rikuo, were interrupted by an arrival.

"You know your mother hates when you smoke, Rikuo." Zen's voice drifts in the midnight breeze along with the chiming bells at the mansion's gate. Following his voice is Zen's silent arrival. The cherry tree gives one firm shudder as the Bird youkai lands among its blossoms. His red eyes glowing with power, excitement and daring - _Bloodlust too, _Rikuo notices_._

Rikuo's chuckles are marked by exuding bouts of white smoke. His smirk is positively perverse, his answer dripping with amusement. _It's one of those nights, isn't it?_

"Only when she finds out." Is all he says on the subject.

"Funny." His companion deadpans.

He takes another long drag from the ancient pipe, filling up his hollow chest. It leaves him tasting strawberry-scented ash from within. Some days, Rikuo thinks he smokes to fill himself up with something - _anything - _but on others, the smoke entering his lungs only seems to accentuate how damn _empty _he is. He can't tell which type of night it is right now. He'll know eventually.

"Following that thought," Rikuo starts casually. "You know _your _father doesn't like you being outside on chilly nights. Winter is right around the corner." Although Rikuo means it as a friendly jab, Zen knows the worry is genuine. Rikuo has always been such a worrywart.

_"__You don't like my wings."_

_ "__No, I don't."_

"It only bothers him when he finds out." His friend drawls, parroting back Rikuo's own answer. The reply pulls out a small smile from the Young Master, and with the ease of years in between both kids fall into silence. There really isn't much to say. Despite their tranquil façades, both Zen and Rikuo are equally tensed about what's coming.

Rikuo continues puffing away, taking his time to appreciate how the s

Sakura trees of the Nura mansion blossom year round. He vaguely knows it has something to do with her mother's powers, but he hasn't really asked. Huh, he probably should at some point.

The Sakura petals seem particularly breathtaking on the full moon lighting. So pink they flash silver, and for a moment they seem to be razor sharp, instead of fluffy and soft. (And why is he seeing weapons were others merely see beauty?) Rikuo lets out a smoky sigh. The night sky, despite being illuminated by the glowing satellite that they know as moon, looks darker than ever. The stars seem fader than usual, as if backing off the moon's territory. Acknowledging her title as queen of the night sky. Her reflection can be seen upon the pond at the feet of the tree as it is depicted with almost supernatural clarity.

Naturally, Rikuo thinks of Kyoka Suigetsu. He still remembers the time his grandfather showed him the technique. That had been before… _that._ He spent hours upon hours watching the moon upon the pond. Poking the water and seeing the ripples, standing and walking around it. Hoping it'd just reveal its secret. His prompting brought him no answer, and despite knowing the technique; Rikuo is ashamed to admit that he still doesn't understand it.

The Young Heir of the Nura lays comfortable in one of the branches, wearing a thick black yukata with a matching Haori. His laid-back attitude betraying nothing of his thoughts. A small, almost imperceptible shiver encompasses him, and makes him buried himself deeper in his thick haori. While winter isn't quiet upon them, he wasn't kidding when he told Zen the night was particularly chilly.

"Shouei is arriving by dusk tomorrow, and we'll mobilized the night following his arrival." His second in command informs, breaking the silence.

"Good. I want to wrap up this deal, before that old coot or his nutty son change their minds." Rikuo murmurs. "How many people know about this?"

"Your father, your mother, and us. Shouei will be notified upon arrival."

"I still have trouble believing my father is letting me lead the negotiations." Rikuo says, exhaling a long wisp of smoke. He scoffs softly, before smiling wryly. "I thought I'd be a hundred years old before I could do anything without his supervision." Rikuo says it lightly, but Zen sends him a questioning look. Rikuo knows that he never _ever_ willingly talks about that night. Zen's raised eyebrow means one thing:

_Does this mean we're talking about that?_

Rikuo does nothing, because he doesn't know. He never wants to talk about it. At the same time, some days, it's all he can think about. As Rikuo maintains his silence, Zen speaks.

"Can you blame him?" Rikuo needs all his strength to not flinch. The wound on his arm throbs, as if knowing it is the center of the conversation. He just pulled through a nasty infection last week and the wound is finally starting to lose the angry red that had surrounded it.

"I guess not. The first time around was… eventful." As nonchalant as it sounds, Rikuo has to take a long drag from the dragon-carved pipe in order to keep the memories at bay, The pain, her face, the Rage, the lingering void left. An emptiness that he's had for so long he cannot recall life without it. The wound, wrapped in white bandages, throbs again. It's a prickling. An itch that's not quiet an itch. A small trickling of annoyance that disguises itself so well that it makes Rikuo's head spin. He doesn't know if it even really bothers him at all, or if it's all in his mind.

But the pain feels very real, and for a moment black dots dance along his vision, Rikuo grits his teeth to avoid himself from trying to follow the illusionary spots with his unfocused eyes. He worries that Zen will notice how out of it he is, but as the dizzying passes, Rikuo remembers how good he's gotten at hiding this kind of things.

Zen's next statement evaporates any notion Rikuo previously had about getting away with it.

"It's hurting you tonight, isn't it? Much more than usual." The blond doesn't meet his friend's eye, but his gaze is hard and distant. Rikuo doesn't like that he's the source of worry for anyone, but for the past year, it appears he's the only thing people in the Nura Clan want to worry about. "This ordeal has you remembering, doesn't it?" Despite the phrasing, it isn't really a question.

"What makes you think that?" Rikuo knew it was a deflection, and a bad deflection at that. He can't help it. No matter how much he tries, he can't even recall the last conversation he had about it. If he has ever talked about it at all.

"You wouldn't be outside otherwise. Not with this cold. You just recuperated from that little issue last week, you wouldn't risk getting sick again when we're leaving tomorrow." Zen says, meeting his eye for the first time since they started this conversation. "But you couldn't help a smoke, you're a true addict my friend."

Despite the humorous hint in his last statement, there is nothing light about Zen's tone. Rikuo thinks about arguing the part regarding his addiction to smoking, but then— Kana's face, and the blood on her hands and… Ash was spreading through his tongue in soothing waves. _Addict, huh? _Rikuo thinks, taking another withering drag from the quickly dwindling pipe. _Zen may be on to something. _

With nothing to say Rikuo hums, wanting Zen to drop the subject but hoping he won't. A part of him wants to talk about it, but another recoils at the mere idea. The memories are as strong as if it had all taken place just a short hours ago, instead of the whole year and a half it has been. Himself and his arm are equally as raw.

"Do you remember when we met?" Zen's voice is casual and conversational, but his question is all it takes to push Rikuo over the brink, and not even his bad habit can keep him grounded a moment longer. A blink later, Rikuo gets lost in memories he wishes he could forget. Remember? It feels like it has just taken place.

_The opening of his door brings him out of slumber sluggishly. The smell that wafts in wakes him up swiftly. Rikuo's whole body tenses. In one swift movement it coils upon itself, ready to snap at a moments notice. To defend, to shred, to kill if necessary._

_Yuki Onna wakes Rikuo everyday, and Rikuo knows she smells like tasteless winds and dry ice. _

_It is not Yuki Onna entering into his room. _

_In fact, now that he's looking for it. Her scent isn't close by. She should be right outside the door at this time of the day. It is unlike her to leave Rikuo alone and a pang of something aching to worry is felt briefly in his abdomen. _

_The intruder smells like medicine, pollen and sake. He shuts the door softly but not silently. The sound is deliberate, making Rikuo think that he's either bad in stealth or not trying to be sneaky at all. He walks towards Rikuo's bed and stands, breathing evenly. He waits a few moments before reaching for him and that's when Rikuo makes his moves. Black tendrils of fear materialized and chaos soaks the bedroom like a downpour on unsuspecting travellers._

Rikuo shakes his head. He doesn't want to remember those months. He looks at Zen.

"How could I forget?" He answer, but even he detects the shakiness in his voice. Zen seems about to reply, following the conversation but whatever possessed Rikuo to want to discuss this topic is long gone and wariness settles into his bones like a second skeleton, adhere by pain and fear and somehow he feels vulnerable and breakable and Rikuo hates feeling that way.

The conversation he had with Kiyotsugu springs to mind, maybe it won't hurt to check it out. What his dad doesnt know won't hurt him.

So, he interrupts whatever it is Zen wants to say for. "Let's go out tonight."

Zen face's twists into a scowl, he wants to talk about Rikuo's past and he knows that they should. Leftover psychosis issues are never good things to keep around. Psychological triggers can be anywhere and everywhere. But, it is one of those nights and Zen can't possibly resist and so he sighs and nods. Hoping he will not regret this decision later.

He is a demon though, how is he expected to resist something so sinfully sweet like temptation? And how can he be expected to understand something as humane as regret?

Zen watches his Master unleash his fear slowly, almost lazily. Unlike that first time he surprised Rikuo, the fear emanating from the Nura Heir is a soft wave that chills the air instead of black smoke that attacks. It is by no means a pleasant feeling. Fear isn't supposed to be pleasant. Fear is hate, unpleasantness, madness, terror: pure, unadulterated shivers.

Fear is an abstract concept, but also a dangerously real weapon. It is inexhaustible but it is not always there. It is a whip that coils itself tenderly upon it's target, one that protects fiercely its wielder; but it is also fickle when other players are around. Only those who do not acknowledge it can handle it, but in order to use it you must accept it.

Somehow, the Nura Clan Heads must accept the fact that everyone fears something - including themselves - while never being afraid themselves. Fear is a dog that doesn't follow the "never bite the hand that feeds you" agreement. In fact, it is more like an ungrateful child or a scorned lover.

Just looking for a chance to rebel, to strike back.

Unpleasant. Useful. Ugly. Fascinating.

Zen thinks many things as he doesn't resist the invocation wave that passed through him. And watches fondly as youkai after youkai —members from Rikuo's ever growing night parade— make their appearance all itching for some fun _(chaos, fighting, drinking)_ as much as Zen. And if the glowing eyes are any indication, as much as Nura Rikuo himself, and that could be an incredible or a terrible thing depending who you were.

They will dance under the moonlight tonight.

* * *

As they glide through the night, high upon the cloudy sky Rikuo's serpent flies faster than Rikuo's mind can avoid sweet (bitter, tortuous) remembrance of a time gone past. His arm throbs and suddenly, he is reminded why he hadn't gone out in the first place.

Too late to turn back now.

His Night Parade is thrilled and hungry, bloodlust at an all time high and, despite the atmosphere and the boiling of his blood, Rikuo's mind is cloudy with memories.

_"__Rikuo- kun!"_

_"__Is your heart truly a burden?"_

_"__Zen… heir of the Bird Cl…"_

Rikuo shakes his head firmly, decisively. He doesn't want to remember, he won't. He doesn't want to remember _her _or anything that happened that night. The following months are almost a blur and he likes it that way. Zen asked him if he remembers, Rikuo knows he does. He also knows that he doesn't wish those occurrences in the forefront of his…

Control was out of his hands. Again.

_Rikuo jumped at his enemy intent on murder until the moment the blond boy at the other side of the room displays transparent, purple wings that sprout magnificently out of his back. Now, Rikuo may spend a lot of time inside but he knows what those wings are. He backtracked with so much speed, that he ended up in a heap back on his bed, ducking under the covers as his room is bathed by a downpour of incredibly detailed brown feathers. _

_Once they dissipate, Rikuo stood up to face his attacker once again. For the first time, he takes a long look at the intruder. The boy in his room couldn't be much older than himself. He was wearing an olive green yukata with some feather design. He had eyesso dark red that Rikuo automatically thought of wine._

_Rikuo's mouth twisted into a scowl, pulling harshly at the corners of his mouth. _

_"__Where the hell is Yuki Onna? Who the hell are you?" He demanded. The whole affair was giving him a headache he didn't need. _

_"__What the fuck are you doing?" The other shot back._

_"__Excuse me for being surprised by someone sneaking into my bedroom as I'm sleeping. Now, who the hell are you and what did you do to Yuki Onna?" Rikuo yelled. _

_They stared at each other for a long time, neither backing out an inch. Rikuo looked almost innocent, with sleepy eyes and still in his blue pajamas. But innocent did not mean harmless and the small pulses of fear being let out are hard to miss._

_Zen shook off his surprise to stare right back at the tiny youkai, his dull eyes lighted up at the challenge. His chest rose and for a moment he struggled trying to hold back a cough. If Rikuo hadn't been looking for it, he might've missed it. In the end, a glint of curiosity is born in Zen's gaze. He sighed and relented._

_"__I'm Zen, sole heir to the Youkai Bird Clan, currently allied to the Nura Clan. A meeting was set between me and you by your father, Lord Rihan." He said dryly, and with a more annoyed air he continued. "I'm guessing he didn't mention it." _

_"__You still haven't told me what happened to Yuki Onna." Was Rikuo's sole reply. Regardless of who this boy claimed to me, it is strange that Tsurara didn't continued her bodyguard work. It is uncharacteristic of her. _

_ "_She_ was notified of my arrival and left to give us some privacy." Zen said this while calmly taking a seat at the foot of Rikuo's futon, and finally sheathing his wings. Rikuo stared at them with displeasure long after they were no longer visible. _

_"__You don't like my wings." The Bird Youkai stated, Rikuo searched for any signs of offense in his companion's voice but found none. So he nodded. The truth is, Rikuo knew the price of those wings. Her mother's best friend had had them; she had been the In House medic in the clan. A wonderful doctor thanks to her wings, the same wings that ended her life. _

_Although Rikuo had been too young to suffer her death, he hadn't missed her mother's sadness. Regardless of how hard she fought to hide it. They'd had three In-House doctors since then, they had all shared the same fate. Although it hadn't been proven if the constant use of the Cursed Wings accelerated death, it hadn't been proven it didn't. _

_"__No, I don't. Those wings are more efficient in killing their owners than enemies."_

When Rikuo returns to himself he's hanging from Zen's hand. Feet over the abyss.

* * *

While Yura said that Ryuuji doesn't have any power over her it isn't exactly true, he'll be incredibly pissed at her when she gets home. And despite her attitude, Yura doesn't like having her brother mad at her. He is the closest person to her and she doesn't like to disappoint him but when it comes to this…

Yura just doesn't know how to explain it to him. Her brother is her hero. He's strong and talented, always being incredible in what he does at whatever the cost, whether that deals with their world or in the normal one doesn't matter.

Maybe Yura has the natural talent, but even that pales in comparison with Ryuuji's mind. She doesn't want to tell him that she is bullied. It seems silly. She fights demons on a daily basis, but she can't deal with a bunch of little girls? Her brother will think of her as weak.

And Yura isn't weak. She can't be. Weak onmyouji died.

And despite how her world is shaky at best, the thing Yura wants to do most is live. It is something that she recognized when she understood that the one thing her mother wanted to do most is die.

Her mother has a child that loves her, one that could've grown to love her, a family that is willing to do anything and everything for her. Yet, the one time that she draws the short stick, the one time it is her that tragedy's strikes, Yura's mother crumbles like a House of Cards.

She can't even pull through for her children.

After her father's death, Nadeshiko stopped taking care of herself, she didn't care that she was pregnant or that she had another small child that was suffering his father's passing. And it almost killed Yura, her mother had almost died in partum. And if her birth hadn't killed her, people had assumed that the post-partum depression certainly would.

But despite no will, Yura's mother pulled through. Despite every expectation, Keikain Nadeshiko's heart did not stop beating.

Some days, Yura wishes it had.

As terrible as it sounds, Yura could've lived with her mother's memories. With the retellings that people are more than willing to share. What Yura suffers the most is knowing that her mother had been an amazing woman and that instead of meeting that version of her, Yura has to deal with a bipolar and empty shell. Barely a husk that isn't even a fraction of the woman her mother had been.

Yura has always known there is something wrong with her mother; she knows that she isn't _all there._ But she still remembers vividly when she understood that what her mother has is something more serious that she had thought or truly grasped.

_It was one of those days in which Yura was debating to choose what life she would face that day. Both uniforms lied on her bed, as they always did, when her mother barged into the room. Nadeshiko had been up unusually early, on further thought she had probably being woken by some nightmare if she had gone to bed at all. In a desperate frenzy, she had tackled Yura onto the floor, and what had probably started as a hug became a death trap. Nadeshiko, while a petite woman, was still several times larger than tiny Yura, and she was on top of her._

_Yura, surprised, had screamed._

_Her mother had been crying and sobbing as she choked the literal life out of her daughter. However shameful to admit it, Yura had been so scared that she had started crying herself. She couldn't breath and she didn't understand what had gotten into her mother. Adding to the confusion her chest was throbbing, suffering from an unnatural pain. She screamed and kicked at her, trying to rid herself of the weight._

_She thought she was going to die, as she ran out of breath, coughing and wheezing. Right there and then, with her mother squeezing her while lying atop her. And then Ryuuji found them and he had to manhandle their mother into another room kicking and screaming. Fortunately, at fifteen, Ryuuji had the physical strength for it._

_Yura emerged from the incident with a bruised rib, and scarred for life. Her mother was taken away and didn't come back for several days. When she did it took Yura months to stop reflectively flinching whenever her mother was in the vicinity, despite her grandfather's many assurance that such an incident would not take place again._

_Her mother's shrieks and sobs were a nightmare not even youkai could compare to, the crying of the broken. The image of her older brother –who was barely taller than their mother– wrestling Nadeshiko off from Yura was burned into her mind. Right along with the painful rainbow of colors that had bloomed in his cheek by a flailing elbow, gained by his trouble._

_Her mother had always been scary and strict, but she'd never been dangerous. The worst part is that she didn't want to be dangerous, but her mother didn't have any self control at all. In the rare times that she was happy, she was a 100% happy; when she was scared, she was terrified; and when she was angry, she borderlined on psychotic._

_And there was no predicting her moods or controlling her reactions._

_It scared Yura, how the smallest of things set her mother off._

Muffled footsteps pull her from her thoughts. She thinks it is Ryuuji, the sun is high enough that school must have let out already. And Yura knows her brother isn't the type to "cool off" until his piece is said. But it is Mamiru's taller and broader figure that casts a shadow over her.

Silently, Mamiru takes sit in the grass next to her taking a couple of seconds to admire the destruction from around the training ground. Satisfied with the grasp of his surrounding, a necessity for all onmyouji so ingrained that is carried about even while in the safety of home.

Immediately, her fellow onmyouji's eyes pinned her, and Yura hates how they make her stomach churn. Despite, how embarrassment and slight guilt are cropping along her gut, she refuses to let him know his weighing stare has any sort of effect. Not hard, considering Yura is trained to fool creatures that can _smell_ fear.

Mamiru is a better and a worse scenario than Ryuuji.

Mamiru is never belligerent, not even when introducing ayakashi to their death. (and how can someone make death look passive?) He is also infinitely more resilient, unlike Ryuuji who gets easily frustrated and tends to guess what Yura's problems is more times that he listens to them, Mamiru has an iron clad patience. He could sit their the whole time Yura is, and then follow her and do the same thing to wherever she leaves next.

And if he doesn't get anything out of her today, he'll do it again tomorrow, and the next day, until Yura can't take the awkward, tense silence another seconds and explodes in a magnificent show of her mother's famed temper. Ryuuji only asks Mamiru for this when he is serious. Which means that he's really not going to let the matter drop until Yura starts giving plausible explanations for her behavior. Mamiru is the easiest way for her to crack.

How could it not? He just sits there, next to her with a look so intense Yura almost feels her skin tingle, almost as if it wants to catch fire any second. Brows only in the slightest of frowns as if he was mad but not at her. Eyes filled with such honest worry and determination that it is painful to see.

_Well played, Ryuuji. Well played._

"Would you leave if I told you to tell Ryuuji that it's none of his business and that I'm fine without his help?" Her older cousin only shook his head. "Would you believe me?"

Silence. Then another shake of his head.

Yura didn't know if she wants to sigh, or curse or scream or just close her eyes and wake up at a point where she is old enough to deal with her life.

"They…" She starts, turning bright red. She can't believe she is about to confess. A part of her entertains the thought of lying. But what is the point? She will keep skipping school and while she can probably (and that is a huge probably) fool Mamiru, she has absolutely zero chance of fooling her brother.

Maybe it is the realization that she is cornered.

Maybe it's Mamiru's patient silence.

Maybe Yura's just exhausted of keeping it all in.

Whatever it is, Yura takes one gulp of breath and then tells her surrogate brother everything. She tells of the mockery and the bullying, of her difficulty in class, of her mother, of her sleepless nights, of hours upon hours of training. Yura feels naked and vulnerable and feels her age for the half an hour it takes.

It's not everyday Keikain Yura feels eleven-years-old.

They say that talking about one's problem's brings freedom and can alleviate the person. Yura doesn't know if she feels alleviated. But she certainly feels drained. Mamiru, sweet, dangerous Mamiru doesn't appear to have any commentary to her story and honestly, Yura prefers it that way.

And so, Yura leans back into the grass from were she has sit up to talk. She lays there contemplating her brother's reaction to what she's been hiding. Would Ryuji even care? Would he dismiss her? Would he laugh?

Yura falls asleep long before settling upon an answer.

* * *

Zen notices when his Boss' back muscles go slack, and he needs no other signal.

Rikuo's remembering. In a flash, he reaches the head of the white serpent fast enough to grab his best friend's hand, stopping his descent.

Well, this hasn't happened since a long time ago.

_The Nura Boy is exactly what Zen thought he'd be, except he isn't. _

_When the Second Commander talked to him at his home regarding his son Zen thought of him as an arrogant spoiled child, probably fairly strong for his age, and with a sense of duty a mile long. He'd be stubborn and hard headed, only able to think in a straight line. He probably had a hero complex and he would be cranky due to pain over all that. _

_Then, Zen actually arrived to the Nura Complex. He had been there before, once. If there was one way to describe the place it was rambunctious. Noisy. Wild. Yet by eleven o'clock a.m., the property is as silent as a graveyard. Zen didn't get it._

_The place was unrecognizable. The silence deafening._

_A woman was waiting for him by the door as he got off his carriage. She had creamy skin, barely hidden by a revealing kimono. She had long hair and bangs in a ponytail, the same coffee color of her wide, almost sleepy looking eyes. She smiled and bowed. _

_"__Welcome to the Main House, Young Master Zen" She said. "I'm Kejourou, Head of Staff." Zen bowed in return. "Please follow me." With that she started walking in the direction of the house. _

_The few servants that pass by were subdue but not sad, as if they were under orders to be quiet. They bowed swiftly when he passed them but no pleasantries were exchange. _

_"__It's… very quiet around here, Miss Kejourou." He said, almost hesitant to voice his concern aloud. Kejourou's gaze saddened._

_"__It didn't use to be like this." She started, while guiding him through mazes of halls. "Our master has been really down, and due to the issue with his human side, he has trouble sleeping around the morning. The entire house keeps quiet in fear of disturbing him."_

_"__That sounds bothersome." Zen said. "Having to keep so many youkai quiet for your Master's beauty sleep." His tone was only slightly irritated, slightly. _

_"__No one has to." Kejouro explained patiently, walking ahead of the young heir. Her back was straight and fit, swishing hair giving a glimpse to the strong muscles just beneath the skin, to the erotic dipping of the shoulder blades. Her tone was achingly condescending. _

_"__What do you mean?" _

_"They do it of their own accord. The Master is this house's cheer. He's playful and joyous, he's kind but he's also strong. He's always looking up to the older youkai and he takes special care of those who look after him. He embodies what the Nura clan stands for, protects those around him; especially, those who have trouble protecting themselves. He is still but a child, but he will grow up to be greater than he's predecessors, that much is easy to see." Kejouro continued, never disrupting their even pace._

_She irradiated admiration, and possessiveness. Zen had heard that Main House Youkai were completely ensnared with their leaders but this was ridiculous. When she continued her voice was endless shades darker. "Or at least, it used to be easy to see." _

_Zen wanted to ask what had happened; the unnerving loyalty reeking in the older woman's words had captivated his attention. It had him think of this Nura Heir in another light. Zen wanted to see the veracity -or the emptiness- that lay in the Hair Youkai's words. But before he can ask, someone else interrupted._

_"__Kejouro." The owner of the voice was a man Zen recognizes on sight, the Second Hair's right-hand man, Kubinashi. He came to a stop in front of Zen's guide and stared at him curiously over her shoulder. _

_"__Kubinashi, this is the Bird Clan's heir, Zen." She said formally, the blonde dissected Zen with such intensity that the young heir feels his wings stir in dissatisfaction. He doesn't like feeling as if he is being examined under a microscope, Kubinashi may have been a legend but Zen was a youkai heir. For what purpose was he being analyzed? "He's here for…"_

_"__For Lord Rikuo." He interrupted, pinning Zen down with a chilling stare. "Let's just hope you do better than we did."_

_Who was Nura Rikuo to have so many people worried about him? Was it because he was the Young Master of the House? Hardly. Hereditary positions rarely cemented such genuine loyalty in youkai. Zen decided to wait and see. And see he did, because when he ended up accidentally surprising Nura Rikuo. The only thing his fellow child seemed worried about, was the location of the Nice Snow Woman who had been at his door._

_Even when he introduced himself as a fellow Clan Heir, which should have brought to Rikuo's attention the utmost necessity to treat him with the highest respect — Rikuo would need his support and approval to take over his family's empire one day — the boy was dismissive, because his priorities lay elsewhere. _

_And then came the most shocking statement. The Young Nura, in an act of brazen honesty or unsurpassable stupidity, told the heir of a clan who held the highest regard for their wings that he dids not, in fact, like them. To Zen's own face._

_Nura Rikuo said he'd rather suffer, than let a friend endanger himself to heal him. _

_Maybe Nura Rikuo wasn't what Zen had thought at all and suddenly the desire to help him was something more than a mere task given to him by his superior. More than a burdensome responsibility placed upon his young shoulders._

_It was a worthy goal._

* * *

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is in a trial format, it has several flashbacks within it. I am completely willing to rewrite this chapter if you feel the flashbacks are in any way hard to follow or displeasing to read. Please let me know what you think of them. I'm using them to move the story along faster and they would only be prominent in the next two to three chapter's at most.**


	8. Under Darkness

ENTRY #8

_Under Darkness_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_"__People underestimate the Young Master, even now. His looks and his charm make it easy to trust him, but that is, in the end, the essence of the Nurarihyon. How many have drowned in search of the beauty that seems to be right under the surface of the pond but in truth, the moon isn't there at all? He can be out having fun and he still has eyes and ears everywhere, he's always liked to meddle in other's business." _

_\- Gyuuki_

**LAST TIME: **Kiyotsugu delivers troubling news. While in a night out, Zen and Rikuo reminisce their first meeting, thinking of the obstacles they are to faced in their coming mission. In Kyoto, Ryuuji-sent Mamiru extracts a confession out of Yura, who's being accosted in school and is overworked at home.

**AGE 11**

His house – if such an architectural piece can be called so – is dark when Kiyotsugu arrives from the movies. His dad must still be at the office and only a maid is there to welcome him as he arrives, his eyes are dropping and his minds is fuzzy and despite the poor woman insisting for a bath, Kiyo ignores her. Walking right pass his impressive threshold and up the marble staircase.

A chill rises up his spine. He ignores it. His house is protected, or so Rikuo had said, and Kiyo has no reason to distrust him. Firstly, because his leads have helped the Nura more than once. Secondly, because regardless of how he may appear, Rikuo and his youkais were nowhere close to heartless. Someone must've let the central air conditioner on. Without another though, Kiyo makes a right at the end of the stairs, and keeps his strut.

Unlike their rare visitors he spares the exquisitely decorated house no thought, neither to the rugs that adorn the hallways nor to the fancy, unnecessary (probably ancient) vases and glassware. All panoramic windows are cover in heavy dark blue cloth, lined in silver; curtains that are usually wide open during the day. Those walls, which hold no windows, are covered in delicate mirrors and artistically confusing paintings.

Kiyo quickly passes the study, the library and the guest room and finally makes a right into another hallway; the first door to the right shows a white wooden door with his name in traditional scripture in black. Another chill strikes him as he opens the door, and Kiyo is slower to dismiss this one. His instincts prove through at the figure sitting at his windowsill, stark black against the moonlight streaming into his bedroom.

For one second, fear makes Kiyo's heart stop.

* * *

When Yura sleeps through her alarm, she has the _inkling_. A small, annoying nagging in her brain that she knows is directly connected to her sensibility and her tear ducts, but she is an onmyouji and she will not cry in frustration just because she is going to be late, again.

When she sees the black and blue bruise in her right jaw, like a flower blooming under her ear, her eyes sting and she grits her teeth. It is a souvenir of a close in she had with a Kamaitachi last night, and it is not pretty.

She thinks _it_ again but she's not going to jinx herself.

She is going to be positive, dammit. No more crying.

No. More. Crying.

While her conversation with Mamiru proved lightening to her heart, it also proved incredibly embarrassing to her pride, and she feels like that moment of weakness drained her of energy for her entire lifetime. Yura has been avoiding her cousin like the plague; she doesn't want any reason to feel as vulnerable as she felt during their last conversation.

So, resolution on mind and ignoring her gut instinct Yura dresses in a hurry, skips breakfast and slams into a full out run hoping to arrive to class in time.

She thinks _it_ again, as her muscles ache, overused from the fighting, and tortured from the running. She thinks of stopping, but she has finals next week and she's skipped more this semester than she's attended and she cannot repeat the year. So she keeps running.

By the time that she reaches school and is forced to climb over the fence hoping against hope that her muscles won't fail her, but scraps her knee in the fall anyways, she's _pretty darn sure. _

But when she gets to class..._what were they doing there?_

In that moment: _she knows. _

This was going to be a terrible, terrible day.

"A-akifusa? Pato?" She says still not processing, there are explanations written in the board, the teacher is sitting among the students and everyone seems to be falling asleep or giggling behind their hands. Her family seems to be giving some kind of talk, and Yura doesn't have to guess too hard to know the topic.

A wave of sickness overwhelms her and Yura is sure that only years of training keep her standing. This would make her life so much complicated, so much worst. The amount of ammunition this would give her classmates…!

"Ah, Yura." Akifusa smiles.

"You're late." Pato complains. He is standing on the floor, probably for the first time since Yura's known him, instead of levitating. His smile, frozen, seems to mock her existence.

Her classmates shake themselves out of their stupor and Yura can see it, in the smiles of her tormentors, that they're certainly not letting what is taking place go. This will make her official laughing stock of the year.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." Yura mumbles, more in shock than in curiosity.

"It was a surprise." Pato chimes in, Akifusa smiles pleasantly.

"Ryuuji asked us to come." The older Keikain explains. "Said your classmates would appreciate understanding your continuos absences." He is so sincere and so warm that Yura cant even be mad at him but…

"Ruuji did what?" She asks softly, because after everythin her brother couldn't be betraying her this way. He couldn't.

_Throwing myself out the window is an option, right?_

Yura turns around and leaves, she couldn't possibly bear the entire lecture. She could hear Akifusa call after her but she didn't care. This wasn't her cousin's fault, but unknowingly he was ruining her life. Hadn't Mamiru told Ryuuji what she's been through? This is his answer? To make it worst?

Yura is so mad she can't even see where she was going but she didn't care. Outside. Far. Wherever Ryuuji isn't because she hates him! She hates him! She hates him! She hates him!

She hates that he's making her cry again.

* * *

After Master Rikuo's tumble over the clouds, the Parade decides to take a detour from their way to the outskirts of town and instead travel inwards towards the first district. It seems more like a night to celebrate and drink away their issues than a night for bloodshed anyways where Kappa is concerned.

Master Rikuo had argued tirelessly but he can't beat the combined forces of Zen and Yuki Onna (the only two youkais bold enough to lecture their leader. Meanwhile, the rest of the Parade had been carefully nodding along to what they were saying. Their future commander complained (loudly) but relented, not without murmuring a bitter "mutiny").

Kappa knows he is annoyed that the Main House youkai worry so much about him, but it is a hard thing to get rid of such a habit. Especially with how often it has been needed the past year.

A company girl from the establishment sits down next to him, smiling sweetly. Kappa eyes her, looking back blankly but without malice. She has glowing aquamarine eyes and a really lovely shade of light violet hair. Her face has a couple of beauty marks that only seem to accentuate further her beauty, already being displayed spectacularly in an all white kimono.

She gifts him a sphinxlike smile that vanishes resignedly when Kappa shakes his head. He thinks of apologizing, but doesn't. The silence suits him better anyway. And he doubts the woman will be alone for long.

The gambling house Master Rikuo chose as base had been relatively full when the Parade of a Hundred Demons arrived, but when word got out that the Nura Clan was out and about the place became positively packed. Kappa hasn't always liked to be surrounded by so many people, but after decades next to Rikuo's father it had being a thing to get use to.

Speaking of, Kappa watches his Master furtively from the corner of his eyes; he has Yuki Onna on one side and one of the company girls in the other. Kappa doesn't know if it's Yuki Onna's clear dislike of the Cat Girl or the closeness of feminine figures that seems to make his Master uncomfortable, but he isn't inclined to guess. If there's no immediate danger, it is none of Kappa's business.

Other than slightly overwhelmed with attention (which wasn't strictly bad, Kappa knew it was worse to be looked over. _He knew.)_, the Young Master of the House is well. Something Kappa had taken for granted until Lord Rikuo _wasn't_ well and all things went to shit. _Ah._ He took another drink from his sake. _What a tiresome year._

Looking at him laughing with Kuro and Ao (who had wrestled Master Rikuo away from the impending catfight. Pun not intended.), Kappa can't quiet associate this Rikuo with the one who had been brooding after a human. A part of Kappa had thought their Master had been broken beyond repair. _Man of poor faith, _Kubinashi told him once. Though Kappa knows the Neckless youkai had been the most worried out of all of them, well, maybe second most; after Yuki Onna.

Before what became know around the house as "the incident", Kappa and the Young Master hadn't been close. Kappa liked him enough, for a child the Young Master hadn't been terribly unpleasant. His most vivid memory of him is of that one day where the child had stumbled into him while cleaning the pond.

Kappa had seen him thousands of times but never so close.

_"__What are you doing?" The child asked. It had been his human form that had found him in the warming hours of morning. Kappa stared at him for a moment; his companions were always fussing about this child. Maybe it was the human blood but Kappa didn't see the appeal. Like all members of the Main House, Kappa knew the existence in front of him was a miracle on legs. (Short, chubby legs.) He would protect the child in honor of the loyalty Kappa had for his father. Nothing more, but nothing less._

_"__I'm tending to the pond." He answered, swiftly turning back to his task. He pulled out weeds that were growing between the rocks, and resetting some stones that had fallen out of position. He reached for the palm-sized shovel he had brought along when he noticed a small hand passing it to him. The Young Master, in his glorious eight-year-old innocence, was beaming at him._

_"__Can I help?" For a moment Kappa didn't have any words. He hadn't expected the child to stay; in fact, as he turned around he thought the child would vanish with the same swiftness that marked his arrival. Kappa wasn't good with other youkai, which wasn't a good foresight of his proficiency with young, impressionable, semi-youkai clan heirs. He silently nodded anyways._

_The experience was tense. For him, at least; the Young Master had clearly enjoyed himself (somehow, he ended covered in mud (much to his mother and Tsurara's chagrin)) playing with the gardening tools Kappa brought along and asking all types of inane questions. _

_Tense? Yes. Unpleasant? …_

_No, not unpleasant._

_It was by lunchtime –by which point they were more than done– that Lady Yamabuki's voice drifted over the courtyard in search of her son. A tightening around her eyes was all that gave away the distress she felt at the ragtag appearance her son sported as he ran across the courtyard on awkward feet towards her. Kappa thought that maybe he should apologize for the state of the Young Master._

_"__Mom, mom! It was so fun, Kappa let me help him fix the pond!" The child giggled, as Kappa's eyes widened. He hadn't told the young boy his name, and the house had hundreds of youkai. Now that he thought about it, he had see the Young Master doing laundry with some of the women and hadn't he been cleaning windows with Natto-Kozo and some of the other small youkai just the week before?_

_"__Is that so, sweetie?" Lady Yamabuki threw him a smile, which Kappa responded with a small bow and a peace sign. All the while feeling like a child had somehow outsmarted him, and at the same time as if he belonged to something big. _

The Young Master of the Nura is a veritable expert on surprising people. He had shed the stereotype of a young child. Then Kappa couldn't treat him like a human (despite his unending innocence and what runs in his blood), because no human could have beaten Gagoze and yet, Master Rikuo somehow did. Then he couldn't treat him like a leader because he had fallen apart.

Now?

Kappa doesn't want to make any assumptions upon his Master now. He has developed this nasty habit of completely destroying them. Kappa does admit that he likes this Master the best. He is brazen and bold, mischievous, strong and really smart. He pays careful attention of all the youkai's he hopes one day to command, even Kappa.

Sometime he can be a little down, but those times pass around quickly enough.

They have Lady Yamabuki to thank for that.

Like Yohime did with her son, Otome did for hers. They rose above the challenge life had set in front of their families, problems so complex most people didn't want to poke them with a ten foot pole, and succeeded. Kappa saw it happened after all.

How Lady Yamabuki had taken Rikuo to have breakfast with her on the patio every morning in front of the Sakura tree, telling him stories of her youth and sometimes even of her life as a human (though those were extremely rare).

Some days, one of the Supreme Commanders would join them, sometimes some of the Household women did. Most often a visitor was Lord Zen. But even when the Young Master exuded melancholy, and served as terrible company Lady Yamabuki was relentless.

Then she made him dress and run.

He was made to run the entire premise of the Nura Mansion at least twenty times, the number came to be decided later on by how cheeky the Master was that morning. Depending who she was annoyed with, Lady Yamabuki would assigned Rikuo running partners while she sat faithfully on the porch next to whoever decided to accompany that morning. The running with the Master was punishment, because Rikuo had to run at human speed and so it would take ages; but Lady Yamabuki never explicitly said so, she would just smiled to whoever it was she planned to rope into it and tell them to "please offer company to her cute Rikuo-kun".

Then came classes and mandatory trips to the outside. The routine was so stiff and was kept up with such fervor that even the Master started resenting her mother. Enough so that eventually melancholy turned into annoyance and cheekiness and the cycle continued until it gave way to life. A life that shines in his Master's eyes. Through sheer stubbornness and hard work, the Nura matriarch had chase away her son's demons in a grand total of five months.

The young Master hasn't forgotten though, Kappa doesn't think he ever will. Just like he will never be the same as he was.

As long as he is happy he doesn't need to be.

* * *

Ryuuji comes to her while she's preparing one of the dojos for a conjuring ritual. The summoning circle drawn in white chalk against dark wood, looking like senseless lines and doodle-like drawings that clashed with their painstaking details. Gibberish unless the mind was trained to use the power behind understanding the workings of the universe on a level few achieved.

Akifusa jokingly called the arts of onmyoudo and onmyou magic the "cheat codes of the universe". As her cousin revealed his thoughts with a mirthful smile, Yura smiled in return, thinking all the while that her ancestors must have been rolling in their graves before such a definition.

She lights the ceremonial candles while checking her drawings once again, she has this particular circle memorized, but she checks it against the old tome she brought along regardless. It wouldn't do to be careless; it wouldn't do to summon the wrong being. Shikigami were docile, creatures of lights that have helped enforce balance with onmyouji for eons, but they weren't the only spirits that can be summoned.

Anyway, it is as Yura is leafing through her tome – an old birthday present from her grandfather – that her brother swirls into the room, all dark clothes and even darker frown. Yura stiffens, back straight like a rod. A lightning of fury strikes her, reigniting and recharging her rage all at once. She rises from her knees, Absentmindly noticing that they're sore. She must've been kneeling longer than she intended.

There's a moment where the siblings stare at one another in silence while sparks are flying between them, a weight settling in the room. Betrayal creates a chasm that Yura doesn't think can be overcome. So painful she can almost see it opening between them, jagged endings forming cliffs and only becoming wider and deeper and darker.

Yura's vision sharpens, giving everything in the room an almost effervescent glow. She had been dreading and eager to meet Ryuuji, after that stunt he pulled in school Yura had been dying to give her brother a piece of her mind. A very loud and violent piece of her mind.

After everything she's been through, she had dared hope that just this once Ryuuji actually understood her. Instead, he's stabbed her in the back, but it isn't that surprising. Since when does her brother take her side, huh? Never. Not with her mom, not with the elders, not with her training… Why had she expected this to be any different? Her brother is a fucking idiot.

"What happened to your face?"

Yet, despite how livid Yura is it isn't anger that coats her words, but indescribable hurt.

"How could you…?" She asks, hating how small she sounds. Yura has to force herself to look her brother in the eye, but refuses to look away. "Why would you do that to me? I'm already a joke to my classmates, do you have any idea how worst it's going to get? I shouldn't have told Mamiru anything! I can't believe you, Ryuuji!" Yura knows she wants to cry, but she doesn't. She refuses to. She has shed enough tears today.

"Yura it's my job, it's _our_ job." He tells her, and there is something strange in his voice that Yura can't quiet catch in her personal whirlwind of ire and shame.

"Making me an outcast?" She screams. "No it's not!"

"I had to send Akifusa and Pato," Ryuuji tells her stonily, not a hint of regret shading his face. It is as if he doesn't even think what he'd done is wrong. "Your classroom was haunted, and you clearly hadn't even noticed. Someone had to intervene. Nasty trickster spirit the one that hid in the closet." Yura freezes. "I'm disappointed that such a weak creature escaped your senses."

"Ryuuji there wasn't any…!" Mirth is dancing in her brothers eyes, his face is blank but… _It can't be that he…?_ "Oi Ryuuji… don't me tell me that you purposely made my classroom get haunted, did you?" Ryuuji's slightly exaggerated reaction tells her everything she needs to know.

"Of course not." He denies, and waits several seconds for it to sink in before continuing. "Pato was very amused, apparently your classmates were freaked out by the spirit. Akifusa made quick work of him though, and nobody was hurt. Obviously."

Yura hugs him without a thought, soon feeling the wet patches she is leaving in her brother's overcoat and knowing he _does_ mind them, but she can't bring herself to care. Her lungs are expanding as if she has been breathing through a straw, and suddenly she can take in all the oxygen she wants.

Maybe, just maybe her classmates will leave her alone from now on. They don't have to be her friends – the truth is that they have little in common – but at least they are sure to not bully her now. The least they could do is stop the actively unhealthy disdain they have for Yura.

"Thank you, Ryuuji." She says, choking back a rising sob. "Thank you. Thank you." He raises his arms to wrap around her thin shoulders while she keeps her head buried in his stomach. This is probably the most affection they've shown each other in years, but it feels right.

"Yeah, yeah." He says stiffly, unused to the open show of love and gratefulness radiating from his sister. "How you say I help you finish your summoning?" Yura takes the hint and releases him, wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah, I am due a new shikigami." She tells him, kneeling to keep looking in her tome for the incantation.

"Another one? Why do you need four shikigami for?"

"I'm trying to further on my ability to wield several shikigami."

"Four, Yura? Are you serious?" Silence is his only answer. "What type of shikigami do you want? Another animal?"

"No." She says, all ready and set to start – finally. "I want a warrior. A samurai, actually."

"That's very specific."

"Maybe."

"Yura… I know I don't show it, but I'm your elder brother, and I plan to fulfill my role to the letter. You're strong. I know that. But you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulder, you won't ever _have to_ carry the weight of your world by yourself."

"Ryuuji…" Yura starts, but apparently her brother has used up his maximum of honesty and caring that he has available (probably for the rest of the year) and stands up silently. Leaving with clear, measure steps. Yura smiles fondly. Her brother is really something else.

With no more interruptions in the horizon, Yura starts her chant.

* * *

Before he is walking along his empty hallways, Kiyotsugu had enjoyed a pleasant outing with his friends, unknowing of the turn his night would have…

The lights of the city are bright-multicolored behemoths that have no trouble lighting the streets. So Kiyo's friends walk without worry despite the hour. (Seven o'clock seems late when you're eleven). For Kiyo himself, though, the brightness only makes the shadows skulking around them darker. These streets have plenty of secrets, and they act like the web of a spider.

All interconnect in some way, and the more you know about them, the more tangle among them you become. Often they poison you, leaving you vulnerable and ready to be sucked dry. In the center of everything are the Nura, staining dew all over the web that glints in droplets of supernatural. Their leader being the balance between poison and cure, the butterfly and the spider.

"It was an awesome movie." Shima reiterates again as he falls behind to walk along Kiyo, letting the girls go slightly ahead. Clearly, he has noticed Kiyo's mood. It isn't that Kiyo's scared, but life has taught him to be cautious. The matter he has brought to Rikuo's attention is no joke; there is something rotten in Ukiyoe. Even Kiyo, with no spiritual awareness whatsoever, is feeling something strange in the air.

"It was, wasn't it? I never thought they could make an epic depiction of Romeo and Juliet." Kiyo answers, trying to get his friend off his case. Shima is a good kid, his best friend since childhood. But even if he asks what is wrong, what is Kiyo supposed to say? 'Well, Shima. Do you remember that one weird kid who disappeared from school three years ago? He's alive, and he's a youkai and I kind of keep an eye out on supernatural news for him. Right now, we fear there's something wrong and the worry's being keeping me up at night.'

Kiyo suppresses a snort. _Yes, that'd go over rather smoothly. Sliding smoothly right into a loony house._

"Well anything that has werewolves is bound to be really cool" Shima replies excitedly, he chose the movie after all.

"Honestly? I liked the vampires so much better." Kiyo says. And despite the fact he had indeed liked the vampires better, his comment is meant only to get a rise out of his friend, which it does easily enough.

"What? Kiyotsugu…!"

"Boys come on! It's getting late, my parents are waiting for us at the restaurant!" The only blonde in the group, Torii, shouts at them from farther up ahead than Kiyo remembers. He chides himself. These times aren't times to be distracted. Both boys take off in a run to catch up.

Torii, Maki and Kana wait for them patiently.

"Mouu… you guys could get lost, you know? You have to be careful!" Kana lectures, she sounds light enough but Kiyo knows she means it. Her light brown brows are drawn into the softest of frowns and her eyes seem to look beyond her friends, not quiet into space. Almost as if she is seeing something no one else can.

"Them, I'm more worried about us getting lost!" Jokes Maki, trying to break the ice. She is smiling. Unlike her friends, Torii looks as strong and capable as an eleven-year-old possibly can. Though that can be due to her height. She is taller than Shima but slightly shorter than Kiyo himself.

"We won't" Torii interjects. She, on the contrary, is a tiny thing. The tiniest of the group; and yet she wields a great presence. One of her hands remains tightly clasped around her cellphone. "I know exactly were we are."

"That only you do is exactly what worries me." Maki says laughing. Her eyes take in all the wondrous things of the downtown with child-like interest, all adventure and excitement; not a shadow of fear. In the face of these two firecrackers, Kana seems monotone and pale. She is all softness and quietness, a beauty only appreciated when you stop to see. Like pastel-colored flowers, wondrous and wondrously easy to dismiss.

Her eyes flicker with fear and possibility and determination and never forgetting. They remind Kiyo of his own eyes, while their classmates had shaken off the bus incident (if not quiet dismissing or denying, certainly they have set themselves to ignoring it) it is still a recurring memory Kiyo and Kana's minds. Everyone else forgot it; apparently, they had forgotten Nura Rikuo along with it.

"Don't worry, Maki!" Kiyotsugu joins in. "I'm sure I could find us the way home, if the worst came to worst."

"Now, I'm doubly worried." She deadpans easily. Chuckles meet the statement, and they continue to poke fun at it until they arrive to their destination.

The group of children enter the Burger Joint a couple of minutes later, where Mister and Missis Torii are waiting to buy them some food and settle in to wait for the children to be picked up. They eat in between shouts and laughs, as they tease at each other's expenses.

One by one they leave, until there is only Kiyo, Kana and Torii left. When the black car pulls up, Kiyo turns and thanks Torii's parents and Torii herself. He says again the fun he's had and how good the movie was. Then he turns to Kana. She looks nervous and keeps looking at the hour on her phone. Kiyo's mouth settles into a hard line.

"Want me to take you home?" He doesn't know why he asks. Kana and him barely talk, despite how much they actually have in common. Probably because of how alike they are in stubbornness, alone.

"Yeah, just let me call my mom."

Five minutes later, they are on their way. Kana gives her address to Kiyo's drivre and settles in the backseat with him. The silence is deafening, he can't honestly recall the last time Kana and him have been alone. Most of their conversation tend to end in rather volatile disagreements, even in public. Today though, Kana surprises him.

"No one ever talks about him." She says, looking resolutely at her hands lying on her lap. Kiyo's instinct is to play dumb and go _"who?" _but he doesn't think Kana will buy it.

"No." So, he agrees.

"I still don't understand." She goes on. "I called his house a million times, it's too much of a coincidence, that he disappeared _that_ day. I don't think I believe in coincidences."

"I went to his house. They wouldn't let me see him." Kiyo admits, if only to keep Kana talking. "They just kept telling me he was busy."

"They wouldn't tell me even that much." Kana says. "When I told whoever answered who was calling, they hanged up. Or apologized and then hanged up. I think he hates me." Real grief is vibrant in her eyes, and Kiyo is so very sorry for her.

It strikes him in that moment that Kana stabbed the Lord of Darkness, but she also – unknowingly – stabbed her best friend. A boy who doesn't ever want to see her again, and she will never know why.

"He hates me." She whispers, and the words are hollowed and practiced, as if they were rehearsed and lacking the tears that often accompanied them. Kiyo's heart goes out to his wayward friend, who is suffocating on a noose of her own making. Her naivety – perhaps ignorance – is probably the most tragic thing he's ever seen in his fairly young life. "He hates me and I don't even know why."

Kiyo would like to say that she is wrong, that there is an explanation, but he'd be lying. The one time he asked Rikuo about Kana, he'd done a complete turn in demeanor, looking livid. His eyes burning and betraying his true nature, but showing a sharp jagged side that Kiyo had never seen, except for that time in the cave in.

_He had still being in shock that Rikuo needed a favor from him, he was sitting in the garden; the blue-haired girl sitting across from him. Dutifully performing a tea ceremony, but regardless of how flawless she performed. The tea was ridiculously cold. Wisely, Kiyo made no comment, and respectfully drank the tea. It was summer anyways, so the refreshing drink was strange but not unwelcomed. _

_ "__Will you help me?" He pressed. Kiyotsugu took a deep breath and answered, looking towards the young Nura, who was smoking the day away. Resting comfortably in a low hanging branch in the primary Sakura tree._

_ "__You know that I have sworn to help you in whatever you may need, after all, I own you my life." He said carefully. "But I don't understand what you're asking of me. What does your friend need?"_

_ "__Shoei is a hanyū or half-youkai. Meaning that his father is a youkai commander of renown, and his mother was a human. As per costume, he has arrived to the Main House to form bonds with his peers, mainly me and other young heirs." He explained, and Kiyo had the feeling that he was choosing his words very, very carefully. As if he was censoring some things. "It has come to my impending attention that he's never met actual humans. And is therefore, terrified of them."_

_ "__A youkai terrified of humans?" The notion sounded laughable. But Rikuo's gaze said differently, so Kiyo swallowed very deeply his amusement. _

_ "__Indeed."_

_ "__So, what do you need?"_

_ "__I'd like for him to stay with you over the weekend. Give him the opportunity to scout enemy territory out for himself, see there's nothing to fear."_

_ "__You want me to have a youkai sleeping over at my house?" Kiyo repeated, eyes shining. "I'd love to! Oh! This is so exiting, a real youkai! In my house…! Oh, we can take him into town with the gang, so that he can meet other people than me. Maybe this will even help Kana…"_

_Suddenly the air went down several degrees, the change so abrupt that Kiyo was hard-pressed not to notice. The blue-haired girl had gone very stiff all of a sudden, her eyes were very wide before she craned her neck up to look at her Master. _

_ "__Yuki-Onna." He uttered, without moving. "Leave us."_

_ "__Yes, Young Master." She said, reluctant. In a moment she had bowed to both of them and exited; Rikuo dropped from his perch in one swift movement. _

_ "__Kiyo. I don't want him anywhere near Kana, you hear me? That girl will have nothing to do with my family or myself, ever again." Kiyo thought he may be imagining, but Rikuo was holding on to his arm. The same arm Kana had stabbed._

_ "__But why…?" He started._

_ "__She betrayed me! She tried to kill me! What else do you need?" His eyes were glowing, a deep angry (pained) red. He wasn't shouting but the emptions in his voice were so that Kiyo wish he would. There was a lot of rancor there, rotting and festering like an unkempt wound. Exactly like an unkempt wound. _

She didn't know it was you! You also tried to kill her! _He wanted to say, but what good would it do? Hadn't he tried having this same conversation with Kana? Kana had bawled, Kiyo didn't see Rikuo crying and he was frankly hesitant to openly challenge the youkai. Still, those two…_

_ "__Okay. Got it." He said instead._

"I don't know, Kana, this whole thing is very weird." He tells her, offering no comfort. There is no comfort to be offered. "I'm sorry. About how I've treated you, I know I'm right, about the youkai. It wasn't right to make you feel bad over it." He doesn't know where the apology comes from, but it feels right in his mouth. Soft and sweet, like cotton candy. "And I'm sorry about Ri–Nura too." Quickly addressing the boy more formally, after all they had hardly spoken when they were in school.

"Yeah, me too."

The rest of the ride passes silently; Kiyo certainly has nothing else to say. And despite the sturdy truce they now have between the two of them, he can't help but be relieved when Kana exits the car, barely remembering to thank him for the ride and quickly climbing up the stairs to her apartment.

Hurrying back to her parents and her soft bed, and probably a girly colored lamplight to keep convincing herself that there's nothing in the dark to haunt her. Blind in her ignorance to both the world and her friends. He sighs, watching Kana's house until it is long gone from the window. This wouldn't be the only surprising conversation Kiyo would have that night.

* * *

_"__Kappa, have you ever been in love?" It took all of Kappa's centuries not to gasp in surprise at Master Rikuo's question. They had been lounging in silence, bathing in moonlight and silence as they often did. The Clan Heir's presence in the ever-blooming Sakura Tree was expected to the point where if he skipped on it, eyebrows were raise and worry ignited. Kappa, who was a recluse by Nura Clan standards, had been slightly bothered by the constant presence of what he considered his personal haven._

_But as the days passed and the Young Master remained silent and unobtrusive, Kappa decided it wasn't a bad thing to have company that didn't need to be entertained. _

_Their silence had lasted an entire year._

Have you ever being in love?

_Yes, of course he had. _

_There had been two ladies that at one point had called his heart theirs, and Kappa had let them. But some love stories were only wonderful because they had a beginning and an end. Some were only as beautiful as they were tragic, and some simply withered away because if _everyone_ had an amazing love story then no one would. _

_If everything is incredible, then nothing is. _

_Kappa was unsure of his answer. Would it spark a conversation that he did not wish to have? Was Master Rikuo ever in love with that human girl? The crux here was if Kappa was curious enough to jump into the rabbit hole not knowing where it lead. He sighed, but he didn't have a chance to answer._

_"__I'm sorry," the child deflated. Kappa had never notice before, but perhaps due to how young his human formed had looked, it was easy to forget that Master Rikuo's youkai form was also still a child. "It is rude of me to ask such a personal question of you."_

_A heartbeat. Two. _

_"__I have." It was Master Rikuo's turn to be surprised. "Twice, actually." Kappa continued. "And both times were different, because they were different people. I've also thought I'd love someone and later down in life realize I didn't. Love isn't a concept easily understood, if at all, Master. It puzzles even centuries-old demons… I guess–what I'm… what I'm trying to say is that it is okay to be confused." _

_Rikuo looked down at him from high up in his tree, and even from the distance Kappa could see how wide his eyes were, his mouth was hanging open. Kappa committed that expression to memory, if Rikuo turned out anything like his lineage indicated, it wouldn't be seen often if ever. _

_Not everyone got to see the Master of Spirits baffled, even if he was a child right now. _

_"__You're a deep man, Kappa." Rikuo said softly. "I have underestimated you, my apologies." His voice was concise, but his Master's gaze was far away. Maybe on the stars or on Kana or maybe in a small corner of his mind that only he knew about. Maybe that dark corner was a room, and like Kappa he had it tightly locked because of the nasty things that were stored inside. _

_"__Do you think I loved her?" He asked._

_"__I wouldn't know." Kappa shook his head slowly. "How about you, Master?" It was bold of Kappa, no matter the conversation, Rikuo was technically his superior and even with the relative laxness enjoyed by Main House youkai, it was hard to forget that fact._

_But Master Rikuo wasn't bothered, his face immediately settling into a thinking expression so focused that it looked painful. He sighed. His eyes opened and with smooth movements he withdrew an object from inside his sleeve, being careful to not agitate his crippled arm. _

_Kappa's eyes widened a millimeter, very subtly sending Master Rikuo incredulous glances as the young boy lit up said object and took a long drag. He coughed lightly, probably unused to smoking still._

_"__That's the Supreme Commander's pipe." Kappa deadpanned._

_"__Yes, it is." The Nura Heir replied. Kappa left the issue at that._

_A couple of drags later, enough that the air around it was perfumed in ash and spice, Master Rikuo answered his question._

_"__There were moments that I think I did. But then some memories make my blood boil. I've been unable to forgive her, some days my mind plays trick on me and sends me flashes of her smile and her laugh and the way she furrowed her brows but those snippets of the happier times are always mercilessly followed with her snarling face. It's not easy to forget the expression your best friend makes when she's trying to kill you. Then, if that was love. Is it the culprit of my un-beating heart? Am I cursed to never know what pure love is, never to find someone who won't stab me in the back?"_

_"__Only time will tell. But don't forget that love isn't synonymous to happiness. If it ever knocks on your door though, I've heard it's better to just go with the flow. And it's hard to love a person every minute of every hour of everyday, if you only love that person then at what time can you love anything else? They also cannot be everything you want them to, and you'll notice that eventually those little imperfections, those rebellious actions make you love them even more."_

_"__I hope so."_

Now, isn't it wonderful when one can sound as if they know what they're talking about?_ Kappa thinks to himself. With a sigh, they both submerged back into silence. _

It is Master Rikuo who interrupts Kappa's reminiscing, or well, his orders. Kubinashi comes over slowly, almost too casually and immediately Kappa knows that something's up. Maybe nobody else would've noticed, but Kappa is the foremost spymaster of the Nura and he has known Kubinashi for decades.

The neck less youkai smiles faintly, but his eyes narrow into dangerous slits as he leans to whisper close to him. He eyes the surrounding before speaking.

"The Master said to meet him at the backdoor." He says, face pleasant. "He has a mission for you. He thinks the rats are acting up."

Kappa smiles back, raising his glass as if toasting life.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Shoei." Kiyotsugu exhales, carbon dioxide and crippling fear leaving his body all in one go. "Do you really have to wait for me in the dark?" He questions, trying to keep his voice even as elation and late panic are vying for his mind. He takes of his shoes, before coming through the threshold, stopping momentarily to turn on the lights and further confirmed his suspicions when he meets a red clad back towards him.

_It's been so long…_

His friend turns around in one swift movement, and Kiyo can't help but shiver at the low temperature Shoei has caused in his room. _He's taller._ Kiyo notices, still small, probably around Torii's size; but much taller than the last time Kiyo had seen him, more than six months ago. His hair is longer, but everything else remains unchanged. His eyes glint, but that is all that betrays his amusement at having startled the human.

"I'm sorry." He says without remorse. Kiyo sighs, turning one look towards his bed and reaching for the phone to order a futon be brought in. It is no question whether the youkai is sleeping over. As he apologizes for disturbing at the hour, and slipping the excuse that one of his friends is here (not necessarily untrue) he hangs up and turns to face the half-blood once again.

"So, why are you here?"

"I have a summon from Rikuo, I must be at the Nura's before dawn." He answered. "The orders have been very vague, I was wondering if perhaps you knew something."

"When did you receive the summon?" Kiyo asked, he had talked to Rikuo yesterday; Shoei couldn't have the trip so quickly. So this couldn't be about the Kyuuso; unless Rikuo had known before Kiyotsugu told him.

Honestly it wouldn't have been surprising; it was a pretty petty rumor, but legit enough that it was hard to dismiss. Several individuals were reporting that rats were gathering in a sector in town, they worries had been dismissed by the law enforcers, calling it part of the rats natural behavior. When a Kiyo got wind that a third kid in school was telling his story, of seeing a million rats – an understood exaggeration – strolling around the same alley, he had gone check for himself.

He didn't know about rats much, but what he'd seem; the almost organized gathering of them in the alleys and sewers, how they moved like one sentient being and seemed to try to keep people wary of the dark corners of the first district. It stinks of supernatural interference. So, Kiyo had informed Rikuo. After all these youkai must be under the Nura Group's jurisdiction.

"Around three days ago, it was a simple order to present myself before the heir. Awfully formal, but then again, it _is_ supposed to be for official business." He continued. Lowering himself from his perch and crossing the room to sit across from Kiyo.

"Do you know anything about rats in Ukiyoe?" The question befuddled Shoei momentarily, until his eyes alighted in recognition.

"Maybe." He acquiesces.

"Watch out for them, then." Kiyo states, giving the best warning he is allowed to give. In the end, the information he gave Rikuo is confidential. He can't break such a promise, not even for Shoei. His friend nods in understanding. Kiyo regrets not having asked for tea or something else to offer for his guest, now that he thinks about it.

"Thank you." The white-haired boy mumbles, taking one hand to rest on his sword, which is leaning into his shoulder. "Tell me, what has been of the city in my absence?" Kiyo laughs.

"It's good to have you back, but you haven't been gone long enough to have missed much." Kiyo starts. "If my sources are right, there have been a couple of legends born, but two of the local gods faded in the last six months. It may be me, but I think the supernatural is getting restless. If I know the lore right, which I do, they can't be too happy with the turn modern times are taking. Fear is dwindling, believes are shaking… It spells for trouble."

"Does Rikuo know?" Shoei wonders.

"He knows the facts, and I imagine he feels the subtle changes in the atmosphere better than most but I am blind as to his opinion on the matter. Maybe he doesn't think it's anything worth worrying about. The Nura have kept strong for almost a millennia, it isn't exactly cocky to take assurance in that they have no reason to not continue to outlast any obstacles that may show up." Kiyo tells him; unsure whether he believes it himself. Confidence is an old trap, and it is a specialist in catching those thought invincible. "Word on the street is that the Nura heir is something else. A leader that has never been seen before."

"That… he is." Shoei agrees quietly, settling comfortably for a long night of catching up.

* * *

**It is a long wait, I know.**

**I am sorry, especially because I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter. It's probably my least favourite so far, anyways, let me know your thoughts and to everyone who follows this story, I'm really sorry for the wait.**


End file.
